Prisoners
by FictionMission
Summary: When Loki betrays Thanos, the purple one sends both him and Thor into a prison cells with magical abilities, leaving the two gods with no way out. Can the two work together to eventually escape? Turbulent romance develops quickly in the strangest of places, even prison. Warning: Thunderfrost/Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Future thunderfrost/mpreg. None in this chapter specifically.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Avengers or make any money from it.**

**A/N: Hey, everyone! This is my first time writing for this pairing, so please cut me some slack lol. But on a more serious note, this takes place literally directly after the movie ends. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The sun shone warmly onto the perfidious god, whose mouth shackle was still attached firmly to his face. The guards walked directly behind Loki, along with Thor as they made their way to the imperial Asgardian palace. '_I cannot believe all that has transpired...and more importantly...Loki seemed to give in almost too easily on Midgard. What are his true plans? What does he seek?'_ Thor thought, his blue eyes glimmering with deep conflict.

In a way, he was ecstatic to have his younger brother back. He had blamed himself before for not being able to rescue Loki. In fact, they had blamed themselves for his supposed death, that is until he returned to Midgard and caused an absolute uproar. However, in another way, Thor was extremely disappointed in him and truly wished to no longer see his brother's face at all.

However, the blonde was snapped out of his thoughts as they finally arrived at the beautiful palace. He held his head high as a prince should, keeping his gaze focused straight ahead until they entered the grand hall. Thor watched with unusually serious eyes as the Allfather summoned Loki to his throne. The blonde god looked a bit nervously at Loki as two guards led the traitorous god before Odin. It was tensely silent in the grand hall, what with everyone warily watching as Loki was presented before them all. Sif and the Warriors Three eyed the black-haired male suspiciously. The citizens of Asgard and Frigga, however, looked almost relieved to see Loki back. They were all still somewhat unaware of his wrongdoings, causing them to curiously gaze at the return of what they considered to be the youngest prince.

However, Thor and Odin shared a glance and one thing was certain - the truth about Loki would be revealed. Everyone watched with curious eyes as the young god finally stood before the Allfather, his head bowed slightly. Whether from shame or simply because he didn't feel like looking up and staring at them all, they didn't know. It could've been both, for all the onlookers knew.

"Do you think he's truly sorry for his actions on Midgard?" Fandral whispered into Sif's ear suddenly. The female warrior merely frowned tightly, though her eyes watched Loki with fascination. "Who knows? I can never quite understand Loki's actions - he is fickle, after all."

Hogun nodded grimly. "Indeed, he is fickle...one minute he wants the throne, the next he wants domination over Earth. Now he is back and we must all be cautious of what he is truly after." They all looked to Volstagg suddenly, but the redhead merely looked straight ahead. When he noticed their sour stares, he scoffed a bit. "Excuse me if I'm being apathetic about this whole thing. Should we not just be happy that Loki has returned? After all, Thor has his eye on him, as does the Allfather and Lady Frigga."

Sif nodded, closing her eyes. "True enough, I suppose." The others merely nodded their agreement, choosing now to remain silent.

The guards came to quickly stand next to Loki, untying the shackle around his mouth so that he may once again speak. Odin leaned forward in his throne, gazing calculatingly at his youngest son. "Loki, despite your evil actions on Midgard, I am just pleased to have you back home. We thought you would never return again, Loki." The black-haired male looked up suddenly, his wide green eyes unreadable and filled with a strange sort of agony. _Turmoil_. Odin took notice of this, relaxing a bit as he reclined back on his throne again.

Thor frowned at how quiet Loki was being, stepping forward slightly. "Brother, why do you not speak?"

Loki merely eyed him with doe-like eyes, before closing them slowly. "I suppose I am to be locked up in Asgardian prison. That is my fate, is it not?"

The Allfather shared a wary, concerned look with Frigga. The goddess shook her head, silently begging Odin to let him off with little more than a slap to the wrist. Odin shared her sentiment, apparently, as he simply nodded in response to her unspoken plea. "Loki." He said loudly, causing absolute silence to fall over the grand area. The said god looked up almost meekly, though there was something sinister that burned in his gaze. There was a darkness that defiled his otherwise innocent appearance, which set Thor on edge. He was still reeling and upset with his brother over the recent events on Midgard, after all. It had nearly cost one of his newfound friend's lives - Tony Stark, to be exact.

"Loki," Odin repeated, rubbing at his mouth thoughtfully. "I know not...I know not why you would try to overtake Earth. I didn't think that the power of the Tesseract meant that much to you...but clearly it does. However, I do not have it in me to imprison you. Therefore, I will allow your punishment to fall into Thor's hands."

"Odin!" Frigga gasped disbelievingly, but her pleased stare said otherwise as to how she truly felt. It was a fitting, nearly perfect punishment after all. Who better to punish Loki than the one who had witnessed his cruel actions the most?

Everyone looked towards the unusually quiet blonde god, who stood there contemplating Loki's fate suddenly. His blue eyes stared over at his younger brother curiously, and he slowly crossed his arms as a pensive look settled over his features. "This all seems a bit too planned. Forced, really." Thor said suddenly, making everyone murmur quietly amongst themselves.

Loki turned to him slowly, a wide eerie grin stretching his lips. "Oh? So you've finally grown a brain, have you?"

"Loki..." Frigga murmured disapprovingly, but before she could say anything more Odin held a hand up momentarily to silence her. She sighed frustratedly, but focused her gaze on her oldest son. Thor merely smirked, laughing heartily. "You think me stupid? Ah, well, I cannot say I blame you. Many others seem to have that impression of me. No offense has been taken, I assure you."

Loki merely stared at him sinisterly, waiting for Thor to elaborate on his earlier words. He watched as the blonde seemed to struggle with his thoughts momentarily, and suddenly his blue eyes lit up like a light bulb.

"Midgard was never your concern, was it?" Thor snapped suddenly, gazing over at his brother with widened blue eyes.

Thin, pink lips curled upwards deviously. "True enough. My purpose was to get a one way path back to Asgard, and having the Avengers assembled was the perfect method. I knew they would summon you to be a part of the team and therefore I would receive a way back home."

"For what purpose? To try to take the throne? To destroy the Jotuns as you once tried to do before?" Thor asked loudly, causing everyone's eyes to flicker back and forth interestedly between the two.

Odin frowned sharply. "I sense jealously and bitter feelings are at play here. Loki, a further explanation would do us all some good. A bit of clarity would surely help this situation." Loki merely scoffed, shaking his head slowly. "No, Allfather, I am not one to truly explain myself. I cannot fulfill your request, unfortunately. I'd rather be locked up for eternity than spill my secrets to everyone here."

"We just want to understand you...my dear son..." Frigga murmured, placing a worried hand to her chest.

Snarling, Loki spun around on his heel to glare at the two before him. "I am _not_ your son!"

It became quiet again, but this time no one moved to break the silence. Loki looked around slowly, his green gaze staring around at all the Asgardians surrounding him. Odin let out a saddened, heavy sigh finally causing everyone's attention to snap over to him.

"So be it, then. Loki, I hereby sentence you-!" The Allfather began mightily, his bones cracking warily as he stood from his throne.

Thor held up a hand, "Wait, stop! Father, I implore you to let Loki free."

"_What_? Thor, what madness is this? As much as we care for Loki, he must be punished. If you will not punish him, then we must." Frigga all but hissed at her son, though her tone was still surprisingly gentle. Thor nodded at her gravely. "I know, mother. However, I have a more fitting punishment. Rather than being imprisoned, he is to reveal his true purpose. If I know Loki, he is still hiding something from us."

Loki smirked, "And just how do you plan to even extract this information from myself?"

The blonde merely gave him a tight smile. "I have my ways, Loki. It is not so hard to get the truth out one if...more torturous methods are involved."

The other male glowered heavily at him, frowning sharply. "Perhaps, I will speak just a little then...my true purpose has already been revealed but you fools aren't thinking about it hard enough. However, there is someone I have betrayed, that we should all be wary of."

"Loki?" Odin murmured disbelievingly.

"His name is Thanos. He's quite powerful, mind you. What he seeks...lies in your fault, Allfather. The Infinity Gauntlet, to be more precise." Loki explained, his green eyes lighting up mischievously.

Odin leaned back in his throne suddenly as though someone had knocked the wind out of him. He hand came to rest on his cheek pensively as his eyes narrowed. "Thanos, you say? This will not bode well...for he is formidable in battle."

"Indeed, the big Purple One himself is probably headed this way as we speak. I was supposed to lead him directly to your vault." Loki continued, smirking a bit.

"Then what made you change your mind so suddenly, brother?" Thor shouted, his blue eyes shining with confusion. The onlookers looked just as puzzled and fearful of this news, staring at Loki incredulously. The black-haired male simply looked over to Thor, his green gaze staring directly at the blonde.

"I have my reasons." Loki replied vaguely.

"This is utter foolishness and madness, you-!" Thor raged, only to be cut off quietly.

"If he does not wish to explain further, then so be it. We must all prepare for Thanos' attack now, evidently." Odin said wearily, his eyes hardened gravely.

Loki smirked widely, chuckling a bit maniacally under his breath. "You do not have long..."

"What?" Thor snapped disbelievingly, but before anyone could say or do more a loud crash was heard.

A messenger ran in frantically, his breaths coming in short frantic pants. "Terrible news! Heimdall has been severely injured...someone has accessed the bifrost...and he's...he's disgustingly purple and frightening! He says his name is Thanos."

"And so he arrives..." Loki drawled almost amusedly, looking back towards the grand doors.

"This is hardly good news, wipe that smirk from your face brother!" Thor demanded, clenching his fists tightly. "We must be ready to fight against this Thanos, after all."

What happened next, was sheer chaos. Everyone ran screaming as the evildoer blasted in, laughing in a deep gravelly voice. All Thor could recall was that Sif and the Warriors Three fought the best that they could, but were no match for the large purple alien-like creature. Thor summoned Mjolnir, swinging it before taking off to try and land a hit on the evil creature. Thanos was far too quick though, even faster than the blonde god himself. Loki stood from the shadows, watching with an eerie smile, and yet his eyes appeared horrified. Duplicating himself easily, he watched as his copies attempted to stop Thanos using magic. There was no way he was actually go fight the purple one himself.

"Frigga, run! Take cover, now!" Odin demanded, and the woman nodded and attempted to leave, only to be blasted by Thano's attack.

Loki felt the well-concealed panic in him snap suddenly, and he leaned forward to yell, "Do not underestimate him! Thanos possesses the superhuman physiology of all Eternals, granting him superhuman strength, endurance, reflexes, and agility. His skin is nearly invulnerable, particularly against heat, cold, electricity, radiation, toxins, aging, and disease, and he can survive indefinitely without food or water even before his 'curse' from Death left him immortal, unable to die. His mind is also invulnerable to most forms of psychic attack, and can project a psionic blast of energy as well as blasts of cosmic energy from his eyes and hands!"

"So then he is invincible? Impossible!" Odin shouted, unaware of the blast headed in his direction.

Thor let out a terrified yell, his eyes widening immensely. "Allfather!"

Luckily, he managed to evade him due to one of Loki's duplicates pushing him to the ground roughly. Thanos merely smirked widely, staring down at the pathetic sight of the Allfather sprawled onto the ground. "Loki, come out. I know you are there...you will show me the way to the Infinity Gauntlet. That was our deal, wasn't it?" He asked in his deep, gravelly voice.

The god of mischief peeked his head out from behind the pillar, smirking a bit. "I suppose it was."

"Do not tell me you're nothing but a little, lying fool. Betray me, Loki, and I will kill you." Thanos murmured, his face darkening with a menacing look.

Loki's eyes shone with malicious delight and he stepped out further. "I am not called the god of mischief and lies for no reason..."

Thanos frowned deeply. "So you have betrayed me?" Then he paused eerily, his grinning growing eerily wide. "Maybe death isn't a good enough punishment, after all. You and Thor will both pay the ultimate punishment: eternal prison sentence."

"Why are you including me with Loki? I have done nothing wrong." Thor protested loudly, swinging his hammer again menacingly. Thanos chuckled darkly, staring at him in a way that sent chills of fear down his spine. It took a lot to cause the valiant, brave blonde to feel fear...but that one haunting look from the purple creature was enough to make terror creep into his veins and cause his chest to tighten from fright.

"Now, this ends. I will take the Infinity Gauntlet myself...and you two will suffer in silence."

And those gravelly words were the last thing either one could recall before falling into instant unconsciousness. How Thanos had managed that, Thor was entirely not sure.

'_Trickery...it must a spell._' The blonde god thought as he drifted off into blissful unawareness.

* * *

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. Should I continue this?  
**

**Wikipedia:** To Be Continued... is a 4 CD/4 cassette box set detailing Elton John's music from his days with Bluesology to the then-present day. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Thunderfrost/eventual mpreg.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Avengers and make no money from it.**

**A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it. Reviews are like the fuel to my writing engine...or something like that lol. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

When Thor finally snapped out of his deep slumber, he felt unusually sore. Every muscle ached and sweat covered his entire body. His blonde hair was matted to his forehead and shoulders, irritating him greatly. As he moved to wipe his hair from his face however, he realized in fact that he couldn't move his hands at all. They were chained to a wall, he noticed as he looked up with rage filled eyes.

'_Just who would do this to me, the almighty Thor..._?' He thought angrily, then it all came back to him suddenly.

Thanos.

The fight.

His blue eyes opened completely, looking around at the small cell that they were trapped in. A sinking feeling formed in his stomach, twisting his guts uncomfortably as he realized finally that wherever this was, this was not the Asgardian prison. When he heard rustling and some movement, his eyes landed on Loki who was already awake and looking quite bored.

"Finally, you've awakened..." Loki drawled, still looking every bit as elegant as ever, even with his arms chained back to the wall.

Thor growled - not at the other male, but at the damn confines which held him back. He roared loudly suddenly, causing Loki's eyes to widen just a bit as he watched the blonde struggle to break free from the chains. "Damn!" He cursed, panting heavily. "What manner of material are these chains made of? I could normally break even the toughest of metals!"

The black-haired male looked up slightly, his face set into a blank look. However, Thor could see the amusement that glowed in those aqua-green eyes. "It is futile, Thor. These chains are crafted by the finest of magical abilities."

Thor suddenly noticed how haggard Loki looked, if the bags under his eyes were any indication. Worry swelled in his chest despite his best efforts to remain apathetic. "You must have overexerted yourself on Midgard." A scowl was his answer and tense silence followed after that. After a few more moments though, the devious god spoke again. "Do you consider me weak, Thor? I suppose you'll gloat now about just how strong you are."

"No such thing, brother." Thor insisted, giving him an almost pitying look. He and Loki had always competed since they were young - in mock battles, mostly. He remembered when they were younger, how much more sensitive Loki had been back then. He would always cry, in private of course, over losing matches with his older brother.

_"It's not fair. You always brag about your skills...it's no wonder you're always favored!" Little Loki had cried, rubbing at his green eyes._

_"Not at all, brother! One day, you will beat me in battle. Don't worry, just keep practicing and training. You'll become stronger eventually." A little, enthusiastic young Thor had replied, grinning brightly._

"This cell reeks." Loki said abruptly, focusing anywhere but Thor's face. To be back with his brother was beyond awkward. He would have much rather preferred to sit in a cell by himself as punishment. But to have Thor here also? This was definitely just the worst kind of punishment. "I wonder where we are..." Thor murmured curiously, leaning back against the wall.

"Nowhere." Loki answered simply.

"Excuse me...?"

"I was conscious while Thanos sent us to this prison cell. He's trapped us in what some would call a black hole - a place of nothingness, with no time nor energy nor matter surrounding it." Loki explained quietly.

Thor's heart clenched from fear and he leaned forward suddenly, causing his chains to loudly clank together. "What? Preposterous!"

"It is true, Thor. However, we must remain calm." Loki reminded him, sighing quietly. His brother could be such an impatient, reckless fool at times. "_Calm_? You are one to talk, brother. You were terrorizing Midgard...I would hardly call that calm or rational." Thor spat.

"That was an entirely different situation. Has my betrayal towards Earth affected you that terribly?" Loki all but hissed.

Thor's face turned red from rage, his teeth clenching tightly. "No, of course not! This is about you betraying _Asgard_! You think what you're doing for our world is good? What makes you think you're more fit to rule than I? I am the heir to the throne, as much as I know that pains you."

Loki's lips descended into a tight frown, his entire face hardening as he stared at him pointedly. "I have my reasons for becoming king. I can restore peace to the realms...and make father and mother proud...and more importantly, I can bring intelligence and sensibility to the throne which I highly doubt you ever could!"

"Enough!" Thor raged, his breathing turning heavy suddenly from anger.

His blue eyes became saddened suddenly as he stared at his brother. He truly missed the old Loki, the one who had seemed more innocent and care-free. Mischievous, smart, and even quite kind. Loki had always known the right thing to say to assure Thor in the past. Now, those days were long gone..and his seemingly sweet brother was replaced by this evil being he saw across from him. This Loki was deranged, vengeful, and determined. He had a purpose. A crazy and ridiculous purpose, but still a purpose nonetheless. And suddenly, he couldn't help but wonder if he had always been this way, or if something had sparked this new change in him.

"Do you wish me to be good so badly, Thor?" Loki asked, as though reading his mind.

It was tensely silent for a few moments, before a loud swallow from the blonde was heard clearly throughout the cell. "...Yes. I care for you, brother. Love you, even. But I suppose that means little to nothing to you now?"

"It has never meant anything to me." Loki lied easily, "Also, you should refrain from calling me brother...lest I do something that I regret."

"You _are_ my brother, Loki. Perhaps not by blood, but still all the same." Thor insisted loudly, his chains clanking as he yanked them again accidentally this time. Loki's eyebrow rose ever so slightly and he scoffed lightly, smiling humorlessly at him. "It matters not what you try to say anymore. The throne is what I seek and it is what I will obtain. Thanos will be going after Earth once he gets the Infinity Gauntlet."

"Is this all part of some intricate scheme? Did you betray Thanos on purpose?" Thor asked, his eyes searching his brother's maliciously delighted face.

"Perhaps." Loki said, sounding highly amused now. "Either way, once we finally get back to Asgard, everyone will be so overcome from Thanos' attack that a new leader will almost be necessary. After all, the Allfather only grows older and more weary. I am going to the one to make him proud...not you."

"Petty jealously, is what this is!" Thor shouted, shaking his head in disbelief.

"At first...that is only part of the many reasons. I wanted to stop that stupid coronation of yours because I truly believe you are not fit to be a king, no matter what the Allfather tries to say. But also...it is a way to redeem myself." Loki murmured sinisterly, his green eyes glowing eerily in the dimness.

"How so?"

"I am not an Asgardian, I am a monster." Loki snapped. "I am the creature that mothers tell their children about at night. My heritage...is _disgusting_. I want all those Jotuns dead and if I ever become king, rest assured I will wipe out that entire race."

"I already told you before that you cannot do that, Loki!" Thor snapped frustratedly. The other male merely smirked widely, tilting his head a bit as he stared eerily at the blonde.

"I grow tired of sharing this cell with such an idiot...all your talking tires me." Loki murmured instead, closing his eyes as though to sleep.

Thor merely frowned slightly, giving his brother a funny look. "Do not just ignore me. Please..." Hearing the tinge of desperation in the thunder god's voice caused Loki's eyes to open somewhat, and he gave Thor an incredlous look. "What would you care if I ignored your presence? Do you not loathe me for my actions?"

"Disappointed, perhaps." Thor said tightly, before his face softened greatly. A warm smile graced his face as he gave him his signature smile, laughing heartily. "I have already told you that I love you brother, I don't know quite how else I should explain that to you."

Loki's eyes widened incredibly then, and to Thor's shock he looked incredibly pissed. "Be quiet...you know nothing of what I truly am."

Thor smiled charmingly, his blue eyes suddenly warm as usual. "Do not be silly. You are my little brother and-!"

"_I am a monster!_" The words were screamed so intensely, it made the blonde's entire body tense up. The veins in his neck stood out as his body clenched up from the sheer pain in Loki's voice. "Look at me, brother...and tell me what do you see?" Loki all but hissed, suspending the magic that revealed him to be human-like. His red eyes glared heatedly at Thor and his skin turned progressively blue as he allowed his true nature to be seen.

Loki's hands shot out, and from the tips, ice blew out and coated nearly the entire cage. Thor looked around warily, using all his willpower to not shiver. His teeth nearly began chattering despite himself and he stared with widened blue eyes. "You are not a monster...not in the least bit." Thor said, sincerity coating his words.

The blue male merely let out a sharp, short laugh. "You only say that because I was so graciously adopted and brought to Asgard to be your brother. Had I not...you would view me as a disgusting creature. It is as simple as that, Thor."

The blonde became quiet, his breath catching in his throat at the truth of those words. Would he have viewed Loki as a disgusting frost giant had he never been adopted by the Allfather? Probably. And that ended the conversation for the time being. Thor's head hit the wall as though in a daze, and his chest tightened with a strange foreign feeling as he contemplated how he could get through to Loki. What he could do...?

'_It seems I cannot convince him that I do love him as a brother. He refuses to accept any of us as family anymore...whether he is heartbroken or demented, I do not know. He could possibly be both, and if that is true, then he is lost to us...evil has enshrouded his heart._' Thor thought, closing his eyes as though incredibly injured.

...

Awhile later, Thor opened his eyes after having fallen into a light slumber. Loki appeared asleep as well and had reverted back to his human-like appearance. Thor could not help but admire his brother momentarily, particularly now that he knew they were not related by blood. Now he did not feel so strange about considering the other male beautiful.

The blonde had always considered himself somewhat averagely attractive - he was the typical rugged, outdoorsy, masculine blonde. Loki's features however, were more interesting and awe-inspiring to look at.

The dim light from the outside highlighted his face enough, and Thor noticed just how sharp the other male's cheekbones were. They looked like they could slice paper almost. His slicked down black hair was spread out more wildly now, falling onto his shoulders. Thor admired the aristocratic features - the thin long nose, refined pink lips, and the rosy flush to his pale cheeks.

Suddenly, Thor's face softened just a bit as he came a firm conclusion: he would get Loki back in both body and spirit. He would save his brother from his own self-destruction.

Thor glanced over at the object of his sensuous and grim musings and abruptly stopped his train of thought. Loki was now awake once again and staring at him openly with a very guarded expression. It appeared to be a mixture of sinister anger and… a bit of curiosity.

The blonde wondered if Loki had guessed at what he'd been thinking about, but shook off that preposterous idea and bluntly stared back. Their eyes lingered on each other for far more than an appropriate amount of time, moving across the other's face and body blatantly. '_Although is he my brother...I must admit he is far too lovely to be real. It's such a shame such beauty is tinged with such putrid evil._' Thor thought, finally tearing his gaze away from the dark-haired male across from him.

Unbeknownst to Thor, Loki was having similar thoughts. _The look on his face earlier... it appeared almost lustful._ The god of mischief pondered this. _But what kind of lust was it?_

He let the question go unanswered as it drifted through the twisted corridors of his mind. As he watched the fellow god from under lidded green eyes, he began to feel lust race through his veins as well. With nothing better to do than look at Thor and of course being a male with needs, it was hard not to feel particularly aroused.

'_No, I must thinking stop such thoughts. It matters not how attractive that idiot is...I must find a way out myself. I will leave Thor here if I have to..._' Loki paused all of a sudden, looking around the cell for possible escape routes. However, moments later, Loki swept his eyes slowly over Thor's impressively muscular body and up to his intensely-colored blue eyes. Their eyes locked for a few seconds that felt far longer than only a few moments. Thor shivered suddenly and pulled his eyes away from Loki, confusion gracing his masculine features.

Thor had felt green eyes run over him as heatedly as though they had actually caressed him. Loki quickly turned away from the blonde god's flaming, yet sincerely warm stare and tried to calm his rapidly beating heart. Loki shoved his emotions off of his face and quelled them under his icy, eerie mask. He was just a bit too slow, however, for Thor caught the look his stunning features held when Loki studied him. The same curiosity had been there, but this time it had been coupled with a different emotion. Something far more... primal. Thor repressed the urge to crow with victory as he realized what this meant. Perhaps getting Loki to like him once more would be easier than he thought.

Unfortunately for the naive blonde, he mistook Loki's interested stare for something simply friendly and not lustful.

Loki nearly growled under his breath, tearing his gaze away completely suddenly. "I need to get out of this cell. It is driving me mad...I am having such indecent thoughts." He muttered, mostly to himself in a low and irritated tone.

Thor merely smiled widely and reassuringly. "Do not worry, brother! If we work together, I am sure we can find a way to escape this confined place."

"Not soon enough..." Loki murmured embarrassedly, confusing the blonde immensely.

The smaller god looked highly uncomfortable all of a sudden, unable to keep his body still. A loud moan of hunger also erupted from his stomach, reminding Thor of his own need for food. It was just then that he was fully aware that not only did this cell have no restroom accommodations whatsoever, but there was no food or water either as far as he could tell.

It was rather amusing though to watch the normally apathetic, confident Loki struggle to keep himself still. Thor was tempted to laugh at his unfortunate state, knowing full well his problem. "In need of some relief, brother?" He asked amsuedly, laughing quietly under his breath.

Green eyes rolled in an annoyed manner. "You think yourself so incredibly funny, Thor. This is hardly a situation anyone would want to be in. Trapped...with absolutely no way to attend to their basic bodily functions."

The blonde frowned deeply at the hatred shining in those eyes, realizing that not only would it be hard after all to get on Loki's good side, but that the devious god was also incredibly sensitive. '_I suppose he's not the kind of person I can simply tease like I can others. I will need to tread lightly and take notice of his moods._' Thor thought, sighing quietly.

"I could try to help you...after all, you must be uncomfortable." Thor suggested, willing to help his brother in any way, even if it was simple and mundane. Perhaps they could slowly build some kind of trust...how he would go about it, he still wasn't entirely sure.

"I need no help..." Loki muttered icily, looking over in the corner. "Ah, how stupid. There lies what I assume is the restroom. Whatever was Thanos thinking? It's not accessible in the least bit."

"Perhaps he wasn't thinking. After all, I highly doubt he cares for our wellbeing." Thor pointed out.

"True..." Loki drawled, sighing a bit more heavily. This was all so incredibly bothersome and annoying.

Thor yanked more roughly on his chains, pulling on them until he heard a loud crack. With one more mighty pull, he managed to get at least one arm free. That was enough in order to help his brother out, and he wasted no time in bringing over the wash pan.

"Do not look or I shall _kill _you." Loki demanded, and Thor simply nodded in return.

"I would not dream of staring, believe me..." The blonde grumbled, his face burning suddenly.

Once they had both relieved themselves, there was still the matter of sustenance. They both assumed there would be none, at least not for a long while. Thor grinned amusedly suddenly, thinking about how if Volstagg were here the redhead would surely go mad just from the lack of food in the cell.

"What is so utterly amusing? Not that I really care." Loki said suddenly.

"Oh, is it nothing brother. Simply thinking of my friends, that is all." Thor replied cheerily.

"Do you miss them already? How pitiful." Loki drawled, his bored stare directed at the wall rather than the blonde.

"It is not pitiful to care about others so much that you can't stand to not be with them." Thor said seriously, looking down at his hands as his eyes glazed over with fond memories of him, Sif, and the Warriors Three. They had caused so much ruckus and trouble in their childhood and youth. Even as adults, they still could be quite rowdy at times. But that was why he loved his friends - they were loyal, honest, and (usually) friendly. He could only wonder how they were at the moment and if they were safe still.

Thor reclined against the wall, determined to get more sleep. He would need all his strength in order to eventually free his other arm and Loki. Then they would need to formulate a plan to escape. Loki seemed to silently understand Thor's intentions, as he also closed his eyes to drift off into a light slumber.

* * *

**Not to sound like a complete bitch, but I'll only be continuing this if people are into it. It's just that my schedule has now gotten really busy, whereas before I had lots of free time. So since I'm really busy, I won't be able to update that much unless people are enjoying/reviewing this, then I might be able to muster up the energy to keep typing lol. **

**Thanks for reading! Reviewers get a cyber hug, cookies, and milk. (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Eventual thunderfrost/mpreg**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Avengers and make no money from it.**

**A/N: Thanks so much for the support so far for this story! EvilConcubine, Paola Dysson, Horseygirl7, A.L. Cullen, AmericaloveshisEngland, Ryota93, Guest, anonymous, and YamiServant, thanks for commenting, it really makes my day. You lovlies rock, cause comments let me know if people are even enjoying this.**

**Now, on with the chapter! lol (:  
**

* * *

Dim light filtered through the small windows onto two slumbering figures. Blue eyes opened a bit sleepily, before snapping open completely. As soon as Thor was fully awake, he wasted no time in trying to break the chain that trapped his other arm. Hearing all the rustling of the chains eventually woke Loki up, and his green eyes blearily gazed at the struggling blonde. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Thor used his free hand to run a hand through his hair with an irritable scowl etched on his handsome face.

"Loki." He snapped suddenly, looking directly at the other male.

Giving him a calm look, he answered quietly, "What is it?"

"Can you not simply teleport out of your confines? I thought your magical abilities were exceptional." Thor gave him an impatient look, yanking on his chain once more.

A scowl was his answer, before Loki scoffed and looked away with a sharp glare. "You are mistaken: my magical abilities _are_ exceptional." He paused, staring back at the blonde. "I've already told you that these chains are crafted by an extremely powerful magical spell that keeps even you and I trapped in these confines."

"...I see. My apologies, I didn't mean to question your skills. I'm just...I'm..." Thor stopped then, bowing his head ashamedly. Loki could see the frustration still and his face softened just a bit. "I know, you want to escape. So do I...but like I said before we must remain calm and think clearly. Otherwise, we will never get out. Becoming panicked and irritated will do us no good in this situation." Loki said evenly, keeping his tone neutral and calming.

"Right." Thor agreed gruffly. Looking up at the male across from him, he felt his heart warm for a few moments with an indescribably wonderful feeling. It almost felt like sheer excitement, but even better. Elation, perhaps. Loki probably didn't have a single clue as to how happy Thor was that they could just even have a normal conversation once more.

The smaller god examined the chains momentarily, his green eyes sweeping over the slightly glowing metal. "Hm...you broke the chain before for my sake. Because I was in desperate need. Perhaps it is that which gave you the strength to free yourself."

"That is true...if only I could find that strength again." Thor muttered, narrowing his eyes again.

Loki considered lying, as it was his specialty after all. He could tell him that he once again needed some sort of assistance, but for some odd reason seeing the look of defeat in the blonde's normally bright, determined eyes caused him to soften his hard mask just a bit. "You can do it, just simply put effort into it this time." Loki chided, his lips curling deviously as the muscular god instantly became angry.

Teeth clenching, Thor leaned forward with a disbelieving scowl. "I _was_ putting effort into it before - I will show you!" He insisted, groaning under his breath as he tried once again to break the other chain. This time, a loud deafening crack was heard. The walls shook a bit, before the metal finally snapped from Thor's wrists and he was able to freely flex both arms. With a wide grin, he quickly clambered over to his brother, yanking the chains roughly until they also finally snapped from Loki's wrists.

Gingerly touching his sore wrists, the god of mischief couldn't help but let out a small, relieved sigh despite himself. Flexing his arms out, he leaned back just enough to pop his back. Thor was also stretching his muscles out, a contented smile on his face as he did so.

"Alright. Now...to find a way out." Thor murmured aloud, thoughtfully rubbing at his chin.

Loki scoffed, turning towards the door. "Stand back and observe. I am not the weak creature you think I am."

"I never said-!" Thor began, but instantly went quiet when he watched as Loki transformed to his true form, freezing the door completely until it was coated in ice. Loki closed his eyes suddenly, placing his hands against the door. "Now, punch the door." He instructed quietly after a few moments.

"Got it." Thor said determinedly, roaring mightily before punching the cell door as hard as he possibly could. The door blasted open, the hinges weakened and frozen by the ice. It easily came off, falling into the nothingness.

But now they were faced with a new problem. As Loki reverted back to his human-like form, he sent Thor a confident look, confusing the blonde momentarily.

"Loki. Do you have a way to get us home? Tell me, brother." Thor demanded.

"Fool, be silent. Do you forget about my teleportation powers? All I must do is concentrate and I will be able to find the path back to Asgard." Loki told him snippily. "But what about the bifrost? Doesn't Heimdall need to grant us access as he usually does?" Thor asked, his eyes clouding with inquisitivenss.

Loki actually let out a loud laugh, startling Thor. It was a surprisingly pleasant sound, one he wished he could hear more often. Not at his expense though, but it was still a lovely noise none the less. "Foolish imbecile...when I use my magic, Heimdall cannot see me even with his all seeing eyes. It's so utterly clever and convenient, if I do say so myself." Loki said with malicious amusement, nearly letting out a sharp, evil laugh but he slowly managed to compose himself.

Thor merely nodded, staring out into the blank blackness. "I see. I should have figured as much...it would explain how easily you manage to go between realms. I thank you for explaining."

Loki grew confused at the warm tone, turning to him quickly. "I do not understand - I call you an idiot, threaten you, nearly destroy you and your little human friends on Midgard, and yet...and yet you are still so kind to me?"

The blonde merely smiled at him with such warmth it caused Loki's eyes to widen slightly. "Oh, Loki..." He murmured, chuckling deeply as he placed a lightly tanned hand on a smooth pale cheek, "Sometimes I think it is you who is the fool..."

Loki's face tensed with rage and he smacked Thor's hand from his face with a deep scowl. "How dare you! What is that supposed to mean?" He all but hissed dangerously, his green eyes suddenly glowing with hurt and distrust. "You're a fool if you truly cannot see...never mind. I was not insulting your intelligence, if that is what concerns you." Thor explained, sighing heavily as he slowly shook his head.

The smaller male gave him a menacingly sharp look, that soon dissolved into confusion. "No matter. I must get back to the task at hand...I need quiet in order to concentrate."

Thor simply nodded and waited patiently for his brother to work his magic...quite literally. He observed as Loki stilled, closed his eyes, and seemed to tilt his head upwards slightly. He removed the scepter that was slung across his back, holding it out towards the nothingness.

"How odd...I cannot find the path. The lack of energy is like looking at a confusing map." Loki muttered, sighing through his nose.

"What does this mean?" Thor asked tensely, his worried eyes looking between his brother's calm face and the blackness surrounding them.

"It means we're lost." Loki murmured, looking towards the ground in anguish and Thor could've sworn there was a sense of dissapoint in himself as well. "I cannot access the paths to different realms if I have no clue where we are in the first place."

"Damn. This is quite bothersome."

"Indeed."

...

Tony placed his head in his hands, groaning at all the lecturing and talking Nick was doing currently. The rest of the team was avidly paying attention, but honestly Tony couldn't care less. Holding a hand up, he finally stood from his seat and sighed loudly. "Okay, we get it already, something bad is headed this way. But hey, come guys, we're the Avengers. We've got this...I mean hell, if we could defeat Loki, we can kick this Thanos guy's ass!"

"Technically, we didn't actually defeat Loki. It was more like he eventually gave in..." Natasha reminded him sharply. "After all, he's still alive and well. I'm sure Thor is punishing him as we speak."

Nick nodded at the female super-spy. "Thank you for speaking sensibly, finally someone with damn sense in their head!" He then turned to Tony with a sharp look, "Look Stark, Thanos is far more lethal and powerful than Loki. He's rumored to be nearly invincible, according the data I just received from SHIELD reports not too long ago."

Bruce adjusted his glasses, frowning grimly. "We'll really have to work as a team this time, even more so than the last time."

Steve merely smiled widely, reassuringly staring at everyone. "Don't worry. If there's one thing I know about, it's teamwork. We'll be fine now that we know each other's fighting styles more."

"Whatever..." Tony grumbled, leaning back casually into his chair as he began tapping away at his smartphone. "Put that damn thing away, Stark!" Nick snapped irritably.

"What is this? High school?" Tony scoffed, shoving his phone into his pocket with an annoyed look, frowning tightly.

Clint merely smirked mirthfully at the genius' antics as did everyone else. Except Nick, that is, who still looked grim and not amused in the least bit. Just then, Agent Hill came in with a worried look, her breath coming in short pants from having ran so fast. "Sir, Thanos has arrived on Earth. Reports say he's in this general area, having landed near Flushing, New York...he's on his way here now." She told him quickly, holding her earpiece tightly. "Also...I'm being told that he's already causing quite a bit of damage...there's been fatalities of citizens already. The police and government officials are already headed in his direction in order to slow him down somewhat."

Nick frowned, nodding quickly. "I see. What about Thor? Has anybody been able to get in contact with him? We could use his help...in fact, we might need him the most."

"Hey! Look, I'll have you know-!" Tony shouted indignantly, but was quickly silenced by Steve who politely shook his head and put a finger to his mouth in a shushing motion. Maria merely shrugged, looking a bit helpless suddenly. "Sorry sir, but no one can contact him at all. It's like he's disappeared."

Nick felt tempted to groan as his hand came to rub at his temple. "Oh man, could this day get anymore damn stressful? As if Thanos wasn't a big enough problem, now Thor's missing? Damn it."

"That's not all, sir..." Maria began hesitantly, smiling a bit forcedly, "Apparently, Loki's gone missing along with Thor."

"_The hell_? Well, now that's another problem..." Nick muttered, shaking his head.

"We'll find them eventually, I'm sure." Steve reassured Nick, a polite smile gracing his face.

"I don't understand how two gods can just disappear? I mean, is that even possible?" Nick asked to no one in particular, letting out a disbelieving laugh.

"I'm no expert on Norse mythology or anything..." Tony began in a somewhat bored tone, "But Thanos has incredible abilities. It wouldn't be so unbelivable for him to have sent them into some kind of black hole. A place where they can't escape, basically."

"That sounds a little far-fetched, even for you Tony." Bruce murmured. "It sounds more logical that they've probably been injured or...possibly worse."

Tony shook his head in disagreement. "It might not sound logical, but magic is just science that we don't quite understand yet. Them being trapped in a plane of nothingness is not so impossible...particularly when dealing with magic and mythology."

"Tony's got a point, I have to admit." Natasha agreed, nodding.

"Sounds plausible to me, I guess." Clint muttered, crossing his arms.

Bruce shrugged, nodding. "I suppose Tony could be right. But either way, they're missing and that's not good. We could really use Thor's strength."

"That's for damn sure." Nick muttered, placing his hands on his hips. Finally, he turned to them and sighed heavily, "We'll just have to formulate a battle plan quickly and fight without him, then. Let's get to work you all."

...

Thanos grinned, his cosmic blasts shooting into the buildings as he flew over New York, watching as the people below screamed fearfully.

"They scurry around like pathetic ants..." He said lowly, smirking, "Once Earth is destoryed, I will move on the other realms. I will be the only one in power and I will create my own universe...using this." Thanos murmured, staring down eerily at the Infinity Gauntlet secured tightly onto his arm.

"Run humans, run...you have nowhere left to hide!" Thanos shouted, blasting everyone back including the police officers who were trying in vain to shoot at him, "It's only a matter of time now...come face me...the defenders of this planet. Come at me, Avengers..."

* * *

**Well, that's all for now folks!**

**Thanks for reading and of course, reviews are appreciated and keep me typing quickly at my keyboard. To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Thunderfrost/eventual mpreg. *There is M/M sex in this chapter, just to let you all know.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Avengers and make no money from it.**

**A/N: Those alerts! Thanks for the support so far, and to everyone who reviewed. Comments let me know if people are even enjoying this, so I appreciate all you lovlies who took the time out to review And of course, thanks to everyone who added this to their alerts/favs.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Loki's eyes widened suddenly as he pulled his scepter back. Thor instantly noticed the look of victory, turning to him curiously. "Have you found a way out, Loki?" Thor asked, turning to him with an interested stare. The smaller god merely nodded, a small smile gracing his face.

"Indeed, I have. I cannot believe what I am about to say...but you must grab tight to me." Loki muttered, looking away from the blonde.

"But why-?"

"Just do as I say! The sooner we escape, the better!" Loki snapped heatedly, and Thor merely nodded, grabbing onto the black-haired god suddenly.

...

Odin looked up gravely as the guards opened the door, presenting him with his sons. Frigga's eyes shone with sadness, for she knew what was soon to come would not bode well for Loki at all. It was tense and silent in the hall, confusing both young gods as they approached their parents. The entire Asgardian palace was a mess and several guards and servants appeared to be missing.

"So much destruction..." Thor murmured under his breath, his blue eyes surveying all the damage with disbelieving eyes. Loki heard him though, keeping his anguished gaze on the floor below him as he elegantly strode up to where Odin and Frigga sat, looking very disappointed. Anger gleamed in their eyes, as well as pity and great sadness.

As they stopped before them, Odin slowly stood up wearily. "Loki. You've caused so much destruction, my son."

"Allfather, I-!" Loki began quietly, only to be cut off by a loud, booming tone.

"Enough!" His loud tone seemed to echo throughout the entire palace, coating it thickly with his rage and disappointment.

"Trying to take over Midgard was one thing...we might've been able to forgive you for your wrongdoings in regards to that. But this..." Odin looked beyond disappointed as he spoke, though anguished fatherly affection still gleamed in his eyes, "But this, Loki, this was too much. By betraying Thanos, you've cost so many Asgardians their lives. At least one fourth of the population has been killed...and several others have been injured."

"Do you understand the implications of this, my dear boy? You've indirectly managed to nearly destroy Asgard..." Frigga murmured quietly, her eyes welling with tears.

Loki continued staring at the ground, unable to bring himself to look up. "What happens now, then? Am I to actually be punished this time? Will you lock me up?"

"Indefinitely." Odin said with tears glimmering in his eyes as well.

"So be it." Loki murmured, finally looking up with widened green eyes.

"Thor, I demand you to fully execute his punishment. If not, I will not grant you the throne either." Odin continued, causing Thor's head to snap over to him. Loki looked somewhat shocked, allowing the confusion to grace his normally apathetic features.

"What? You cannot be serious, father! You are telling me to punish my own brother, and if not, I will not receive the throne?" he asked incredulously. "Then so be it, I will not take the throne either, if it means Loki will be not be harmed."

"Thor..." Frigga murmured warmly, before turning to Odin, "I know you're just trying to do the right things as a father to teach our boys responsibility for their actions, but allowing Loki to be beaten and harmed is too much-!"

"No, Frigga. He has gone too far this time. Look around - Asgard is in ruins because of him." Odin said so sharply, it even caused Loki to wince despite himself.

Odin suddenly stood up, frowning heavily. "Tonight, we will have a feast and celebration in honor of Thor's victory of Midgard. Loki is to be locked up tonight and never to be let out again. Furthermore, he is to be stripped..." The Allfather moved forward to rip the badges and cape from Loki's armor, "...of all his magical abilities." What happened next caused Loki to feel like he was floating in mid-air suddenly as he felt all his power all of a sudden drain away.

Loki had always been one for pranks and mischief, but somehow suddenly he seemed to snap back to reality as he stared at the hardened, almost hateful looks from not only his parents, but of the citizens and guards standing nearby. He could almost feel their hatred for him pouring off their bodies in radiating, suffocating waves. Never before had he felt so much hatred and anger directed towards himself.

"I've been such a fool...perhaps you were right, Thor. Maybe it is I who is the real imbecile." Loki murmured quietly, closing his eyes slowly.

"Brother..." Thor murmured, his face softening with sorrow at the suddenly blank, almost defeated look in Loki's eyes. Anger did bubble inside him though now, because now he was able to truly think about everything that happened now that they were free from that tiny cell. He had never felt so torn and conflicted in his life - he wasn't sure whether to go comfort his brother, or to knock some more sense into him and punish him even more severely than a simple sentencing to prison.

Frigga came to stand by Loki, who was now as powerless as the average mortal, running a hand through his black hair. He made no move to stop her, but he didn't look at her directly either.

"Oh my dear Loki..." she murmured, "Just know that I still love you, I am still your mother after all."

He merely glanced at her momentarily, nodding a bit. Odin gestured for the guards to come towards Loki, and they did so quickly. Thor watched with pained eyes as they tied his hands behind his back and roughly shoved him along outside of the grand hall.

Odin bowed his head frustratedly, sighing through his nose heavily. Thor looked torn between running after Loki and moving to stand next to his father.

"I cannot believe you've actually done that. Surely, there must have been a more fitting punishment? Something less severe?" Thor asked.

"My son, do not let your emotions cloud your judgment. We all love him...but this was simply too great a crime. Loki has not only caused damage on Midgard, but here as well. So many lives have been lost due to his actions." Odin told him morosely, his voice tinged with sorrow.

Thor simply cast his gaze to the ground, nodding. It was true, he could not deny now that he was thinking more clearly, that Loki's actions truly were quite awful. And suddenly, he felt himself siding with his parents as anger boiled inside him. His veins felt like they were on fire as he stared after Loki, who was heading out of the doors at that moment.

After Odin slowly left, Frigga turned to Thor suddenly, trying to look regal and composed but failing quite miserably. Her depression shone in her normally warm, calm eyes. "Please go and visit him, Thor. Just at least...at least once. Do not forsake him, he's still your brother."

"I'm not so sure anymore. Before, when trapped in that cell with him, I felt a sense of brotherhood and comradery coming back between us. But now...I mean, what he has done is truly evil, isn't it?" Thor looked towards his mother with confused eyes, and he searched her face desperately as she bit her lip.

"Well, yes, he's committed quite a few crimes in the recent past. But we must not lose hope that the old Loki is still somewhere inside - the sweet, quiet, and yet mischievous boy we once knew."

"You are right, I suppose." He agreed, nodding. "Fine then, I will visit him when I can...but I must go to Midgard soon. I'm sure with Thanos on the attack that my friends will need my help quickly. In fact, it may already be too late."

"Will you be leaving after the celebration in your honor then?" Frigga asked curiously.

"Yes, I must." He decided suddenly, nodding. "I'm sorry I could not stay longer, mother."

"It's fine, I'm just so glad to have both my boys back...even if you are both leaving again so soon. Loki to prison...you to Midgard." She whispered, her eyes welling with tears as she hugged him tightly. He embraced her back, burying his face into her soft curls.

"I love you, mother. I do not say it enough, but I'm truly happy to be back home with you and father again. And all my friends...and even Loki." Thor said truthfully, smiling contentedly as Frigga ran her hand comfortingly through his blonde hair in a way he loved. It felt so relaxing, that he nearly closed his eyes, feeling tempted to lay his head on her shoulder.

"I just want what is best for you two...I feel so conflicted." Frigga said, placing a hand to her mouth as a sob unwillingly escaped her finally.

"I know mother, as do I." Thor replied gruffly, tears swimming in his eyes but he refused to let them fall just yet. Clenching his fists, he stared upwards thoughtfully suddenly.

'_What has become of Loki? If there are any other gods or goddesses out there from realms unknown or different cultures, please help my brother. Because clearly, even we as gods ourselves have failed him..._' Finally, a few tears slid down his lightly tanned cheeks as he bowed his head in anguish.

...

Volstagg limped over to Thor, taking a seat next to him. The others were somewhat injured but appeared to be mostly fine. Sif seemed the healthiest of his warrior friends, and a beautiful smile graced her face. "Oh Thor, isn't this feast wonderful? You must be so proud of yourself for your brave and valiant actions on Midgard."

"Yes, I am quite honored." Thor said, raising his glass as a toast. All the other warriors, including Sif and the Warriors Three, moved from the large table in order to clank their glass with his and they all ate and drank heartily after that.

As much as Thor tried to enjoy the festivities and his parent's praise, he simply couldn't. His thoughts kept going back to Loki, who was no doubt alone by now and locked up in Asgardian prison. "What's the matter? You look saddened." Fandral noticed, nudging him a bit.

Thor managed a tight, somewhat sincere grin. "Ah, well, I'm fine. It's just I'm not feeling too well." After all, it wasn't really a lie. He wasn't feeling emotionally well, not in the least bit. "I see, well I do hope you feel better soon." He replied, patting his back comfortingly.

Odin noticed how distressed his son looked, coming over to him after awhile. "Do you wish to visit Loki now before you leave for Midgard in the morning?"

"Yes." Was his simple response.

"Then go to him now, I can see your anguish written all over your face." Odin murmured, placing a firm hand on his shoulder. "Make me proud, Thor. You are the only one I can truly rely on now...and the only one I can truly trust."

Thor said nothing, he merely nodded and left the table. Everyone murmured curiously as to why he was leaving early, but they continued to eat and talk merrily amongst themselves anyway.

...

Loki sat in the somewhat nice cell that resided far away from the palace, towards the outskirts of Asgard. It was actually quite comfortable - there was a small cot that served as his bed. He had a bedpan, which he assumed for his bodily needs. The guards also told him that they would serve him food and drink only twice a day rather than three. But to Loki, that was gracious and good enough for him, as he knew it could be worse. Much worse.

He was sitting on the ground though, too anguished and self-pitying at the moment to even pull himself onto the bed. So he sat on the hard, concrete ground staring at nothing in particular. He examined his hands with sorrowful eyes as though seeing them for the first time. "What have I become...? This is what I worked so hard for? To rot in a prison cell...how pathetic!" He snapped aloud, narrowing his eyes a bit.

No sooner had he had spoken those words, did Thor suddenly come in quickly with a slightly worried expression. Their eyes locked for a few moments, before finally Thor tore his gaze with a troubled look.

"Loki. I leave tomorrow, I just wanted to let you know that." Thor told him in an unusually quiet tone.

"How gracious of you to tell me." Loki spat sarcastically. "I see you did little to prevent myself from being locked away."

Thor pressed his face against the metal roughly, nearly snarling at the smaller male as he gripped the bars tightly. "Can you blame me, Loki? I feel more conflicted now than I ever have before...all because of you. I don't know how to feel, to be honest."

Loki didn't answer, he merely looked away from Thor with a blank look. His green eyes stared towards the ground, though his gaze kept flickering every so often to the blonde standing right outside his cell. "Guards, can you let me in there with him for a time?" Thor asked suddenly, and a nearby guard rushed over and let him in quickly, fumbling with the keys a bit, "Also, can we have a bit of privacy?"

"Of course, sir!" The guard replied, nodding. He then turned around and left promptly, going far away enough to be out of earshot by the two gods.

The blonde sat down next to Loki, causing him to stare at him with slightly confused green eyes. "Why are you here? I thought you were preparing to leave to Midgard."

"I won't be returning here for a long time, Loki. I will be on Midgard for many months, possibly. I might even visit and stay with a particular human named Jane Foster for a time." Thor told him in that same unusually quiet tone.

"Is she...your lover?" Loki asked lightly, trying to keep his tone neutral.

Laughing a bit, Thor shook his head. "No, she's simply a friend. Although, who knows? Perhaps something more could happen between us..."

"I suppose nothing more will happen between _us_." Loki pointed out, his chest clenching with a foreign emotion he recongized as fear. Why he was scared, he was not entirely sure.

'_Scared to lose Thor? Preposterous. Utterly ridiculous._' Loki thought, gripping his hands into the new clothing he had recieved from the guards. It was quite degrading - it was nothing more than simple light brown shirt that came to about mid-thigh. The loose material was tied at the waist by a rope-like belt.

"Strangely, despite all these happenings, I still feel...lust for you. I cannot explain it, but somehow you enchant me, Loki." Thor said honestly, his fists clenching on his legs as he spoke.

Loki turned to face him, only to have his face grabbed a bit roughly. "If I'm to leave for several months, I wish to have just one more night with you."

"What exactly is it that you're asking me for?" Loki spat almost disgustedly. "You are not speaking of what I think you are, I should hope...it's too soon for anything like that, do you not think? You're the one who claimed that we were brothers."

"And we are...but not by blood. You cannot deny you feel something strong for myself as well. Why else would my presence and actions bother you so much?" Thor gave him an expectant look, raising an eyebrow. "Because you annoy me, that is why." Loki retorted sharply.

Thor grazed his hand over a soft, pale cheek gently. He admired the way Loki's face flushed, whether from arosual or embarrassment he wasn't sure, but it was lovely to see nonetheless. "Give into me, Loki...just this once. You need more than brotherly love, you need something deeper than that and we both know it. Let us be honest with ourselves." Thor murmured.

"This is all too abrupt. Where are these feelings suddenly coming from?" Loki asked venomously, but made no move to remove the blonde's hand caressing his face.

"You mean to tell me that while we were trapped...you felt no lust for me? I was certain we were making some sort of connection." Thor replied in a soft murmur, searching Loki's face with incredulous eyes. "Your mind must've been playing tricks on you." Loki snapped, "Besides, that was in that small cell...this is now."

"So you believe those feelings are just simply gone then?" Thor asked, almost amusedly, which sparked Loki's ire.

"Of course they are...look at me...I've lost everything I have worked to gain. My powers have been stripped. Just leave me, Thor. I do not wish to see you or anyone else." Loki spat.

"Do you not think you're being a bit overdramatic as usual?" Thor asked tentatively.

Loki's jaw clenched with anger, but said nothing, for he knew if he opened his mouth he would probably say something else that he would regret later. Thor suddenly leaned in close to the smaller god's lips, hovering only inches apart.

"Give us a kiss." He murmured quietly, and as though in a trance Loki found himself pressing his lips against Thor's fuller ones, feeling his body heat up immensely. Without his powers, and basically human at the moment, he found it harder to control his emotions. Lust, in particular. And whatever Thor was doing with his tongue felt pretty incredible, but Loki was still dubious of the sudden kiss and tried in vain to push Thor away.

"Remove yourself from my person." The edge of intimidation he had attempted to place in his voice failed to make itself known making him sound far too weak for his own tastes.

Thor grunted his dissatisfaction, giving him a slightly cross and yet amused look. "I rather prefer my current position, Loki. Judging from the flush in your cheeks and the lust in your eyes, I would say you're enjoying yourself as well." He stated as he simultaneously nipped at his ear and ran the backs of his fingers down his chest stopping at his navel.

Slowly, Loki grabbed the hand on his stomach and attempted to fling it from his body. "Cease this behavior or I shall kill you." He ordered half-heartedly, only to get another chuckle in response.

"I know it is odd and somewhat rushed...but I cannot help the way I feel about you now. It is incredibly sappy, but it is true Loki. I care for you more than you know." Thor stated as his fingers trailed further down his front seeking out the flesh between his legs. Once he found the limp member he wrapped is fingers around it and began stroking it lightly. A pleased smirk graced the blonde's lips as the limp flesh slowly began to grow hard in his hand.

Thor continued to stroke the smaller male until he was fully erect and thrusting his hips forward into his hand as they continued to sensually kiss, their tongues exploring the other's warm cavern. He removed his hand from the hardened member and grinned a bit as Loki thrust his hips a few times trying to alleviate the pressure. Finding nothing that could create the friction he so desperately needed; he wrapped his fingers around himself and slowly began pumping with long hard strokes.

The blonde watched this for a few moments with lust filled eyes; when he felt the tightening within his own groin causing his hard length to twitch in anticipation. He began pressing and rubbing up against the rounded backside of the lightly moaning Loki; using his seeping essence to prepare him. He nipped and licked at the base of his brother's ear, slowly working his way down his neck to his shoulder, grazing his teeth against his silky flesh, before nipping at the sensitive skin a bit playfully.

Once satisfied that his tight cavern had been thoroughly prepared for him; he began pressing forward, forcing the tight opening to stretch and allow him entrance. Just as he got his tip in; his partner halted all movement and tensed up.

Thor raised his lips to Loki's ear and whispered. "Relax."

"Easier said than done..." Loki murmured, willing his muscles to relax.

Thor saw that his black-haired lover was falling back into the world of pleasure; forcing him to find relief for his own painful need. He pushed deeper into his tight entrance and reveling in the feel of his strong muscles contract around his intrusion. It was taking every ounce of will power in his entire being to prevent himself from slamming himself to the hilt and pound his lover to death. A grunt of rejection sounded in the blonde's ears causing him to lick hard at the pulse point and to twist and tease a nipple into rock hardness with his nimble finger tips. Thor leaned forwardly suddenly, suckling at the other's rosy nipples as though he were a child feeding from its mother. Loki, despite himself, couldn't contain his moans at the wonderful feeling, even though he was roughly biting his lip. Another push and he was seated fully within the tight hot cavern of the former god of mischief, now stripped of his powers and just as mortal as his friends on Midgard.

Thor ceased all movement and let his eyes close in bliss momentarily. Never had he felt anything so euphoric in his entire existence; had he known that rutting with another male would feel like this he would have done it sooner... a lot sooner. He had bedded women before, but it had never felt quite this...intense. Loki's entrance was so tight it was nearly painful, causing the blonde to let out a soft groan.

The other male on the other hand was slowly beginning to feel pleasure as Thor patiently waited for him to adjust. It felt so wonderfully blissful to have his entrance stretched and filled so completely, and yet it was quite painful at once. It stung a bit, and Loki found himself writhing around a bit uncomfortably.

Thor finally opened his eyes once more when Loki's body tensed up tightly at his intrusion and began groaning in protest. The blonde didn't stay still for long, for he wanted Loki to feel pleasure as well - he gave a gentle roll of his hips hitting the sweet spot buried within and was pleased with the shudder that shot through the smaller male's body. He slowly pulled back and glided back in, making sure to hit that pleasure spot again, and relishing in the half groan half growl of pleasure that vibrated through the hard sculpted chest his hand was pressed against.

His pace picked up slowly with each thrust causing Loki to stroke himself in matching rhythm. Thor placed his lips next to his brother's ear suddenly. "Release yourself to me." He ordered and picked up his pace tenfold causing the sound of slapping flesh to reverberate throughout the cell.

Loki arched his head back as sheer pleasure coursed through his body. He felt that if he didn't find his release soon, he would be walking the afterlife, forever wracked with need, and never finding his euphoric bliss. Either that, or he simply go mad he if didn't orgasm sometime soon, and this only caused his hips to buck more, accepting the member more eagerly that roughly thrust into him.

Thor began grunting with the force of thrusting deep into the tight cavern of the heavily panting form of his brother. He was so close to his own oblivion but couldn't let go until his lover did. He sank his teeth deep into the ivory, sweat covered, satin like flesh of his chosen mate and began releasing small amounts of his god-like power into his blood stream in order to return at least part of Loki's powers back to him. This would ensure that Loki's body would begin to gain strength and hopefully he might be able to escape after all.

Skin slapped against skin loudly causing Loki's breathing to become fast and heavy. Grunts of unabashed pleasure escaped his thin pink lips with each deep thrust into his tight body. He stroked himself with erratic speed while thrusting his hips back against his blonde lover and forward into his steadily pumping hand. He was so close to finding freedom from the pain within his groin; and with a loud moan and a tightening of every muscle in his body, he found his release. Time seemed to slow down for a few blissful moments as his seed spurted onto the ground, a soft contented moan escaping him. His chest collapsed and expanded as he panted from the exertion while small grunts passed his lips as Thor continued to pound into him.

The blonde grabbed Loki's chin and twisted his head back then pressed his lips against the pale pink of the smaller male. He used his powerful tongue to force his way into his hot wet cavern and pressed, pushed, and taunted the opposing tongue into battle and dominating the war.

With a hard, powerful, and painful thrust his release exploded through his body and he wished at that moment that the hot hard body of his lover would accept him completely. However, he knew that Loki would most likely be just as apathetic afterwards as he was before. It would take more than just one lustful session to get his brother to concede to him.

Thor sensuously licked the rim of his ear and trailed his fingers along his sweat covered chest. He trailed his lips down his ear to the pulse point on his neck."You are mine, Loki, and I yours..." He whispered against Loki's neck.

"As you wish..." Loki replied sleepily, not really knowing or caring what he was saying aloud, his eyes still half-lidded from arousal.

The blonde eventually hesitantly removed himself from Loki's warm entrance, before laying down next to him as they both settled down to get a good night's sleep.

* * *

**Another quick update! Guess I'm not as busy as I thought lol. Either that, or I just type fast. Probably both. XD**

**Anyway, let me know what you think. Is this good so far? To be continued... **


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: Thunderfrost/eventual mpreg/**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Avengers and make no money from it.**

**A/N: Thanks so much to all those who reviewed! All I gotta say is, those alerts! Thanks for the support so far for this story. Hope you enjoy this next chapter and thanks for reading!**

* * *

It was early morning when curiosity finally got the better of the two guards currently standing watch just outside the prison. Thor had gone in last night, demanding privacy and hadn't come out since. They wanted to respect his wishes, but they eventually feared something had happened to their prince.

The sight they came upon certainly wasn't the one that they were expecting. Thor and Loki were curled up against each other, basically naked, but luckily the blonde had draped his cape over their bodies before going to sleep. The guards quickly left after that, vowing then to not bother the two unless told to come back. The two guards exchanged glances and one thing was certain - Odin and Frigga would find out about this eventually, but not through them.

Thor came to slowly, suddenly opening his blue eyes groggily. Yawning, he gazed down at the beautiful pale face of his sleeping brother. Loki's features looked even more soft, and yet somehow more defined as he slept.

"Farewell, brother..." The blonde murmured into his ear, and yet even when he spoke the words, he couldn't bring himself to leave the other male just yet. He wanted him one more time, to fill him with his seed once again and claim the mischievous god as his own completely.

Nudging Loki a bit, the black-haired male moaned a bit at being disturbed from his sleep, grimacing a bit. Thor grinned widely, suddenly thinking of a better way to wake his brother. Leaning in closely, he nibbled playfully on Loki's bottom lip before sensually invading his mouth with his dominating tongue. One hand came to rub at a rosy, hardened nipple while his other hand moved past his limp length and to the incredibly sensitive sac. He squeezed Loki's jewels just enough to feel pleasurable, making the smaller man whimper a bit. His hand then moved to his entrance, tracing it slowly before carefully entering a finger.

"Thor..." Loki's voice was raspy, startling Thor a bit as he hadn't quite realized he was awake now, "...Cease this at once. I don't...want this..."

"You seemed to give into me rather easily last night." The blonde reminded him huskily, nipping at his ear lightly. "Do not deny your body and mind what it needs, what it craves..."

"Do you wish to be with me so much?" Loki asked, finally opening his green eyes to incredulously glare up at him.

"That is all I ever wished, for a long time. When I become king, Loki, I want you by my side at the throne. It's all I ever hoped before, to be honest. Did you really think I'd leave you behind in the dust?"

"..._What_?" Green eyes widened immensely at his words, before closing in ecstasy as Thor grazed that sensitive bundle of nerves within him.

"Brother, I knew you were shy before. I could sense some jealousy there...but I never thought you would do what you did...everything that has transpired has left me so angry with you. And yet, I cannot stop loving you for some peculiar reason..." Thor murmured, adding a second finger into Loki's tight entrance.

The smaller man struggled, moving to punch Thor's face as he growled at the blonde. But Thor was quicker - he had him pinned to the bars of the cell nearly instantly, a determined look in his blue eyes. "I will get you to love me, Loki, no matter what it takes." He vowed suddenly, his breathing coming in heavy pants.

"It will be impossible to win me over. I loathe you, just as I loathe everyone else...it's futile, Thor. I _hate_ you." Loki all but hissed, his green eyes narrowing dangerously.

The blonde merely smirked, removing some cuffs he had thought to bring along, and they proved useful now. Granted, Loki wasn't doing anything harmful to him at the moment, which was what the confines were for, but he still needed to get him to calm down somewhat. So, he grabbed Loki's slender wrists, roughly chaining them together against the bars. Thor also wasted no time in tying his ankles together, giving him a stern look.

"There will be no more fighting, brother. You shall obey me." Thor told him seriously.

"I obey no one. I do what I want." Loki snapped.

"I understand you might not have any affections for me...and I will not force you to love me back, Loki. I just simply wish to try, if you let me." Thor murmured huskily, placing a chaste kiss his lips.

"No..." Loki whispered. "I loathe you...stop this at once."

Thor merely gazed at him in a way that made the smaller man a little wary. "Loki, you are so busy trying to get what you want...rather than what you need."

"I don't need you, or anyone else..." Loki spat, struggling his his confines. The sound of rope stretching could be heard as he tried in vain to free his feet from the ties.

"You cannot love anyone else if you do not love yourself first. A person who willingly goes out of their way to harm others and make their lives hell...is a person who loathes themselves. Do you not see, Loki? You truly hate_ yourself_, not others. It's all a matter of perception, really - if you loved yourself and truly had confidence, you would not feel the need to think so negatively or to view others in such a horribly negative light." Thor said, almost miserably, staring down at him grimly with angry tears shimmering in his eyes.

"I..." But before Loki could respond properly, Thor thrust two fingers into that deliciously tight entrance, effectively cutting off any more words of protest and anger. He moaned a bit more loudly than intended at the feeling of those fingers fucking his tight hole, grazing against his pleasure spot repeatedly. It left him shaking slightly from the feeling and sweat began to glisten in a thin layer on his pale skin causing it to glow almost angelically.

The blonde easily lifted Loki's legs up enough to move in between them, considering they were tied up. Now, he had better access to his brother's lean, slim body, making him smirk in a way that sent shudders of arousal through the smaller male.

"Allow me...to give you this at least." Thor murmured huskily into his ear, causing shivers of arousal to race down Loki's spine.

Thor positioned himself quickly, feeling that Loki was sufficiently prepared enough. Grunting a bit, he thrust carefully into Loki, waiting momentarily for him to adjust. The chains clanked as Loki's arms twisted around, trying to free himself and yet feeling so lost in the pleasure. He would have thought that feeling so sore from last night's lovemaking, it would hurt like hell. Oddly enough, it still felt quite pleasurable, causing Loki to start panting with need despite himself. Perhaps it was because Thor had given him part of his godly powers back that he could heal so quickly. Either that, or he was more gentle than Loki realized.

To Thor's surprise, Loki actually bucked his hips in order to fill his entrance up more with the blonde's impressively large member. Feeling the long hard manhood begin to slip past his entrance, Loki moaned both in pleasure and frustration, clenching his teeth in rage at what he was doing.

But he soon gave that up for finding relief by allowing Thor to thrust into him completely, burying deep within him and pressing against his sensitive spot. Loki bucked his hip again, slowly getting lost in the pleasurable sensations that were coursing through his body. He felt so helpless on his back, unable to match Thor's thrusts properly. Basically, his lithe body was defenseless at the moment - tied and chained up, unable to prevent Thor from pounding into him, which strangely enough turned him on incredibly. Moaning loudly, Loki shut his eyes from the intensity of being filled and stretched so thoroughly and pleasurably.

Thor placed his hands on the bars in front of him in order to give himself more leverage, closed his eyes, and dropped his head back slightly as wave after wave of euphoric bliss flowed through his body. His brother's tight entrance felt so incredibly wonderful, and he wished this moment could last many lifetimes. Unfortunately, this bliss would only be temporary, but he relished it while he could. Little did he know, Loki was relishing it as well, but the smaller male was desperately trying not to make any noise and biting down on his lip to prevent any moans from escaping. His chest heaved with his heavy pants as Thor thrust into him quickly, suddenly moving to hold Loki's hips as he lifted him and thrust into him at an almost inhuman pace.

The blonde then leaned forward, latching onto a nipple and began sucking it as if he were a nursing newborn babe. He released the hard bud and began kissing his way up to his neck and jaw line, nibbling his way over until he came to the soft lips of his lover. He licked and sucked upon them until Loki's lips opened and allowed him entrance. He taunted and teased the opposing tongue while he gave a few short hard thrusts, then stopped as he pulled away in order to look down at the calm pleasure filled face of his mate.

It was always at this moment when Loki looked the most beautiful; when his deep emerald orbs were lust filled and not flashing with rage and hatred. His normally hardened face was relaxed and blissful, making him look like a dark-haired angel, glowing even in the dimness of the cell.

Thor placed his hand around his lover's hard length and began stroking it until it was twitching with its pending release. He ceased his ministrations upon the length of his lover, placed his hands on his sides, and slowly ran the tips of his fingers up his sides, his arms, and when he reached his hands he laced their fingers together. Loki's hands struggled in their confines again, but this time out of sheer desperation to orgasm. He was so close, so painfully close and Thor was teasing him too much by this point. Loki needed release, and soon.

The thunder god leaned down next to his ear. "You're so beautiful, Loki..." He whispered then moved and placed his lips on his kissing him deeply. His thrusts were long, slow, and torturing, causing Loki to thrust up against him in order to create more friction and gain more depth. He closed his fingers tightly around the ones locked with his in order to hold on to something stable against losing himself in carnal bliss.

Loki began moaning deeply as Thor's thrusts became more demanding and forceful, pounding against that strange spot inside him, the spot that would make him weak to the blonde's touches. However at the moment he didn't care about who was causing him such pleasure; he just wanted the relief of the tension building up and tightly knotting his stomach.

Thor leaned down and pressed his lips in a deep loving kiss with his brother, then pulled back up, grabbing his lover by the hips and lifting him up in order to get deeper into Loki's tight body. The blonde began pumping deep and hard into him until he felt his inner muscles tighten around him and contract. Picking Loki's hips up even higher, Thor began pounding as deep as he could into his green-eyed lover; forcing a thin layer of sweat to appear along both their bodies, waiting for the moment when they would both finally get the desperate release they both so needed.

Loki arched his back hard as his lower half tightened, spilling his release. While the euphoria of his release swirled through his body, he felt Thor's seed spill into in a warm rush as the blonde actually let out a gruff moan, both of them harshly panting.

Thor wouldn't let up though, continuing to pound demandingly into him. "Do not..." He paused, grunting, "...continue to fight me, brother. Allow me to give you my love...and my forgiveness." The smaller male's toes curled, his feet twisting around in their confines from the intensity as his member kept spurting out his seed, a loud strangled cry finally escaping him from the sheer pleasure of his release. Thor panted harshly as he finally stopped releasing, his seed spilling out from Loki's entrance.

"I must...leave you now, brother." Thor panted after a few moments of silence, slowly releasing Loki from his confines. "I shall not stay on Midgard long, for I've changed my mind. I will be back for you, rest assured. I will forsake my friends if it means I can rule by your side sooner."

"There's another reason..." Loki began, still panting heavily as well, "...there's another reason I wanted to stop that coronation of yours from happening."

"I know, brother. You were jealous and did not think me worthy of the throne. And I assume when the Allfather told you of your true heritage, that only increased your rage and pain. I know, Loki." Thor assured him, bringing his slender body close to his and burying his nose into those silky, dark locks.

"There is another reason, Thor..." Loki murmured, closing his eyes as he rested his head on the blonde's shoulder. "I wanted to stop-!"

"Loki, I know you do not like to admit your feelings so easily. You do not have to explain to me, it is fine. It's in the past, anyhow." Thor said, interrupting him loudly.

"No, I must tell you this...after what has transpired these past few days." Loki murmured quietly, his tone almost sounding like he was in a daze, "I wanted to stop that coronation of yours because...I wanted to keep you with me always."

Thor drew his head back, staring incredulously at the green-eyed male. "What nonsense are you uttering, Loki? I am always going to be there for you...we are brothers, after all."

Loki merely sighed softly, his eyes dulling somewhat. "I presumed once you obtained the throne, I would be lost in the shadows. You were the only one who ever truly paid me any mind...you were the only one to show me my existence was worthy. You were my only friend, really..."

Thor swallowed heavily, his eyes suddenly misting with tears despite his manliest efforts to remain unemotional. He ran his hand through Loki's dark hair, chuckling half-heartedly with a soft, sad smile. "You truly thought I would abandon you as king? Oh Loki, if only you weren't such a wonderful liar. If only you had spoken honestly with me before. I would've assured you that I had every plan to keep you my by side, as my equal..."

"But what about Sif...? Were there not plans for her to become your queen?" Loki murmured quietly, his eyebrows raising curiously.

"Yes, but I would've defied everyone just to keep you with me. The throne means much to me, but not as much as your very existence does. I've told you time and time again, but yet you still do not believe me..." Thor grabbed Loki's chin roughly, forcing the other male to stare at him directly. "I do not just love you, Loki. I crave you, desire you, even worship your very being."

"It would seem my wish has been realized then...I feel somewhat...emancipated." Loki murmured, a genuine smile lighting his face up this time.

"What do you mean?"

"I have only ever wanted to be equal to you, brother. The throne...was just a guise...it was not what I truly wanted, and I've told you that before. But you were too stubborn to truly listen. Either that, or too stupid." Loki said, letting out that amusing, beautiful laugh Thor cherished.

"Ah, so you still think me stupid? Hm, well on that note, I shall take my leave." Thor replied amusedly, placing another gentle kiss on those refined lips.

"When will you return?" Loki asked seriously, staring up at him with curious eyes.

"As soon as I can. Thanos is a serious problem at the moment, so I will go long enough to help them out. Farewell, Loki..." Thor said, hugging his brother to him tightly, as though he would never see him again, before giving him a charming, crooked smile as he left the cell.

Loki hands gripped the bars tightly, his wide green eyes following the blonde morosely as he left. "Farewell, brother..."

...

When Thor landed in New York, the destruction was much worse than expected. His blue eyes took in all the damage as he flew in a hurry to find his friends. '_Please, let them be okay...if they die, I would never forgive myself. I should have arrived sooner...but I could not tear myself away from Loki..._' Thor thought, before his eyes spotted the SHIELD general giving orders to several agents.

The rest of the team was crowded around him, nodding every so often. Thor landed heavily on the ground, cracking it a bit, which instantly got their attention. Nick turned to see the blonde god standing there, mightily swinging his hammer. "It's about time you got here, I thought you would never show up." Nick said, cracking a grin at Thor. The blonde laughed a bit nervously, shrugging. "Well, let's just say, I got caught up in some rather interesting circumstances. But I am here now, my friends."

"It's a bit too late though, Thor. Thanos has already wiped out so much of New York and he's slowly beginning to head to other states...and eventually other countries." Natasha informed him tensely.

"I know, rest assured. I am aware I am late, but like I said it could not really be helped." Thor apologized.

Tony smirked, giving him a look. "So, what was exactly happening on Asgard that was more important?"

Thor blushed heavily, shrugging. "Ah, well, Loki and I got a bit caught up with Thanos' magic. He trapped us in a cell in which took some time to escape from." He replied, only telling some of the truth. They didn't need to know about the other things that occurred following that.

"I see. Well, the important thing is you're here now I guess." Tony said, and the rest of the team nodded their agreement.

Nick sighed, turning to face them all and he placed his hands on his hips. "Alright y'all, pay attention: here's the game plan, we need to divide and conquer, cause clearly working all together ain't doing the trick this time around. It might've worked with Loki, but with Thanos we need to separate into groups." The man paused suddenly, looking around thoughtfully, "Clint and Natasha, you two are a group. Tony and Steve, you guys work together. Bruce and Thor, you two by default are gonna work together. You both are extraordinarily strong, so I think it'll be a good fit. Everyone got that?"

"Yes!" They shouted, with the exception of Tony who scoffed and muttered, "Whatever..."

Folding his hands behind his back, he eyed all the destruction around him grimly. "Alright, Avengers, let's go."

* * *

**That's all for now. Until next time!**

**To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: Thunderfrost/mpreg**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Avengers and make no money from it.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, my loves. I'm sorry about the lack of updates, I usually try to update pretty quickly, but I kinda had writer's block with this story. Also, in my story, Coulson is still alive and survived his injuries. I just refuse to believe he's dead, he never got his signed Captain America cards after all. I mean, really lol. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Thor let out a mighty battle yell as he swung his hammer into the big purple creature, who eerily grinned at him. Thanos easily blasted him back with a large burst of cosmic energy, sending the blonde god hurtling back into a nearby building. The Hulk roared loudly, grabbing Thanos and repeatedly punching him in the face, before lifting him high up in the air and smashing him into the ground.

"So far so good." Nick muttered to himself, observing the battle from afar. Lifting up his phone, he eyed the fight warily before murmuring, "What's the citizen fatality report look like so far Agent Hill?"

"Much better than before, sir. With Thor here, Thanos has been slowed down immensely." Maria told him quickly.

Steve looked up at where Clint and Natasha where rapidly firing their weapons at the big purple alien, both their faces hardened with pointed focus. Turning to the genius, the blonde put his hands on his hips impatiently. "C'mon Tony, we need to get out there and help too. What's our game plan?" He asked to the nonchalant brunette who seemed to be taking his sweet time making sure the energy levels on his suit were at maximum usage and power.

"_Your suit is at one hundred percent power, sir._" Jarvis informed him.

"Well, what do you know? I didn't waste as much energy as I thought I did earlier. Awesome." Tony murmured in reply, and moments later his helmet closed completely. He turned to an impatient, worried looking Steve and nodded quickly. "Alright, Cap. Let's go. You do your thing, and in the meantime I'll kick some purple alien butt."

"Got it!" Steve shouted determinedly, running forward, shield held protectively in front of him as he charged towards the purple creature that was currently being pummeled by Bruce. The Hulk roared loudly once again, throwing Thanos into a nearby building. Thor wasted no time swinging Mjölnir mightily, smashing it into Thanos once more, sending him flying back several feet.

Tony smirked, turning to everyone. "Hey guys, get down! Now!"

Everyone did as told, and soon red lasers spun around the area, cutting up all the buildings and into Thanos himself. But before too much damage could be inflincted upon himself, Thanos seemingly disappeared. "Where is he?" Thor bellowed loudly. "Where did he go?"

The Hulk roared impatiently, his angry eyes looking around in all directions. Steve held his shield up, gazing around uncertainly. Hawkeye drew an arrow, pointedly staring at the spot where Thanos vanished. "He's got to be around here somewhere." Natasha murmured, her face tense as she drew both guns from her belt and pointed them in opposite directions.

Soon, they got their answer as to where he was, as Thanos hit Thor roughly from behind. He smirked, laughing deeply as the blonde god hit the ground and tumbled away a few feet.

"How interesting, Thor..." Thanos murmured suddenly, deeply sniffing and inhaling his scent. Huge cosmic blasts spread out from all directions from his hands suddenly, hitting everyone directly except the blonde who was staring up at him with wary blue eyes. "My friends, you dare to harm them?" He yelled, worriedly watching as they fall into lifeless heaps. Tony seemed to be the only one not passed out, but it was clear that his suit had been severely damaged from the blasts. "How dare you, Thanos!"

"I was planning on obtaining universal domination right now, but this is far more interesting and entertaining." Thanos drawled, grinning at him in a frightening, malicious way.

"What do you mean? Such nonsense you speak!" Thor shouted, swinging his hammer slowly again. His eyes were filled with a mixture of anguish for his fallen friends and confusion towards the purple alien's vague words.

Thanos smirked widely, chuckling lowly. "I can scent Loki on you, Thor. It would seem you two have gotten to know each other very well. Meaning, that you will soon have an heir most likely."

"Wait, he can _smell_ you? That's so gross." Tony muttered, trying to get up again, his suit creaking as he did so.

"Silence, human!" Thanos yelled, sending a blast in his direction, but Thor was just a bit quicker. He managed to scoop the injured man up in time, placing him into the ledge where Clint and Natasha had fallen unconscious due to the attacks.

Thor then turned to Thanos with incredulous eyes. "What do you mean, an heir? Loki cannot give us a child. He's a man."

"Foolish..." Thanos murmured eerily, "Such a foolish Asgardian. Although, I suppose none of you are aware that Loki's true heritage permits him to carry your child, or any other male's child for that matter? He is very much capable of becoming pregnant, needless to say."

"_What..._?"

"Indeed, I know of Loki's heritage. He has told me before that he is a frost giant. They are all males, Thor. What does that tell you? Do not tell me you all so graciously adopted him without realizing that very important fact?" Thanos looked too amused for Thor's liking, causing the blonde god to scowl at him deeply with furrowed brows.

"So then what happens now, Thanos? Are you going to give up your conquest on Midgard in favor of obtaining Loki in order to give you an heir?" Thor asked curiously.

"No such thing. Although beautiful, I have no actual interest in that boy." Thanos told him, shaking his head slowly, "However, any child created between you two would indeed be powerful. The god of thunder and the god of mischief. Could you imagine what a immensely strong being would be formed from such a union?"

"I do not understand what you're trying to imply..." Thor murmured, his brows furrowing even more. '_Does he plan on stealing our child, should we have one?_'

"You'll see, soon enough. Universal domination is nothing without an heir to take over. I believe your child would properly suit my wishes." Thanos murmured darkly, "Until next time, Thor..."

Suddenly, he vanished once again, leaving Thor to stand there with bewildered eyes. SHIELD vehicles pulled up just moments later, and several agents jumped out. Among them, Agent Coulson and Hill surveyed the area, checking out the damage and taking samples of Thanos' leftover cosmic blasts to analyze later. Nick came up to Thor, his face grim. "Don't look so down. We'll get him next time." The SHIELD general said firmly, placing his hands behind his back.

"Yes, you are right..." Thor agreed, giving him a half-hearted crooked grin.

"So, I'm assuming you're staying? Correct?" When Thor merely gave him an incredulous look, he continued, "We'll need you to stay here just in case Thanos tries to attack again." Nick told him after a few moments of silence.

The blonde turned to him disbelievingly. "I am to live in the Avengers mansion as well? But, I have some rather urgent-!"

"Sorry, Thor. We need you here." Was all Nick said, before walking off towards the other agents quickly.

He stood there, looking torn momentarily, before looking up at the sky with a troubled expression. '_We've only copulated but a few times. I'm sure he's fine...and not with child. I will just have to have faith that he's fine at the moment._'

"Hey, something bothering you?" Tony asked suddenly, startling him. He had nearly forgot that the genius had been the only one to sustain the attack somewhat well. It was clear the brunette was injured, but was otherwise alright. Steve got up slowly too, gesturing for the emergency personnel to back off a little. He stood shakily, brushing the dirt off of his suit with a disbelieving look.

"No, I am fine." Thor finally replied reassuringly. Tony didn't look convinced - instead, he just gave him a funny look but didn't comment any further about the subject.

"You want to go back to Asgard, huh?" The brunette asked casually after some time had passed, as though reading his mind.

"Not at all. I am happy to be with everyone here. I have sworn to protect and watch over Midgard. That is my main focus. Besides, I have a feeling Thanos will be hiding out for quite some time." Thor murmured, nodding resolutely.

'_Furthermore, if Loki does not become pregnant, then Thanos will not get what he wants quickly. If I stay here and a child is not conceived, then at least I won't have to worry about him wanting universal domination just yet. However...what if he tries to take Loki as his own instead? Would he even do such a thing?'_ Thor wondered, pensively rubbing his fingers together.

"Don't think too hard, buddy. You'll short circuit your brain." Tony joked, moving over to the emergency medics who set about checking him for any injuries.

Thor watched as his friends were taken care of, a worried gleam in his eyes. "Wait for me, Loki. I will be back for you..."

...

The black-haired male grabbed the pan by his bedside, spilling the contents of his stomach quite loudly into it. His skin was even more pale than usual, making him look haggard and a bit sickly. "Ugh...that is so disgusting. How long will this strange sickness last, I wonder?" Loki spat aloud, wiping his mouth.

"Are you okay in there?" a guard asked gruffly, eyeing him suspiciously with a look of hatred shining in his eyes. Loki tried to manage a somewhat coherent and intelligent sentence, but he began dry heaving and could only utter out, "Nghh..ugh..."

"Perhaps I will send a healer to look at you. This sickness has been going on for a few months now." The guard said sharply, mostly to himself.

"Very well." Was all Loki said, staring unseeingly at the wall.

It had been almost four months since Thor had left, and he had grown increasingly lonely as the days passed. The black-haired male knew that something must have happened for Thor to not have returned to him as quickly as possible. As much as he tried to remain apathetic, there were times when worry and fear filled up inside him, gripping him in its frighteningly tight clutch. Had Thor abandoned him? Did he not care for him after all? Or worse still, Loki thought more logically, perhaps he had been injured or worse.

Sighing quietly, he looked down at the bones that clearly jutted out now. Underneath the pale skin, was a now very frail skinny body. Nearly anorexic, now that he took the time to really observe himself. His shoulder blades were disgustingly obvious and his face was now gaunt. The nausea along with the somewhat gross, bland food they served to him all the time was enough to make him barely eat at all.

Strangely though, his stomach was only getting bigger. Even more odd, was that it didn't sag or roll in any way, meaning that although he felt bloated, whatever it was it certainly wasn't fat. It felt like a tumor almost, causing fear to fill him. Poking at the small, rounded belly, he realized amusedly that he looked much like the pregnant women he used to see around Asgard when he was younger.

His green eyes widened momentarily with realization, before he laughed quietly at the ridiculous notion. '_I am probably just sick...it's most likely a tumor or some sort of ailment. I couldn't possibly be with child. Thor's child too, no less..._'

Minutes later, an elderly healer came towards his cell escorted by the same guard. Her eyes stared distrustingly at him, nearly causing him to scoff. She was let in, and as soon as she was inside, he quickly spoke. "I do not need your services, old woman. I am fine." He murmured quietly.

"Be quiet, child." Loki sat up with enraged eyes at those condescendingly spoken words. "Clearly, something must be wrong or else no one would've notified me that you were ill."

"Perhaps they worry too much..." Loki replied, relaxing back against his pillows.

"Worry? Hardly. No one is worried about the prince who caused so much destruction." The healer all but spat, causing him to almost flinch slightly.

"Just be quick about it." He drawled, choosing to ignore her venomous words, sighing quietly.

"It would do you well do respect your elders, Loki. I will take as much time as need be, do you understand me young man?" She asked sternly, and he simply looked at her boredly, not bothering to reply to her sharp tone. She came over to him, gesturing for him to pull off his clothing. Hesitantly, he did so slowly, pulling his clothing over his head and tossing it onto the bed. Looking up at her with wide eyes, he noticed she was mimicking his stare but for an entirely different reason.

Her stern, sharp glare softened into a look of pity, and she shook her head quickly. "...What? Haven't the guards been feeding you, child?"

"They have, but my nausea causes me to vomit up nearly everything I eat." Loki replied quietly.

"Have you be feeling odd in any other way?" She asked, gazing at him observantly. Her eyes landed on his belly, noticing the way it stuck out firmly just a bit.

"Well, I do not feel inclined to tell you, but it seems I have no choice." He drawled, giving her an icy look, "Anyway, I have been feeling quite tired and my need for the using the...restroom has increased. It's rather annoying, actually."

"I imagine it would be." The healer replied, placing her hands on his stomach with a pensive gaze. "How strange, you look to be swelled with child."

"That's impossible." Loki scoffed, tearing his gaze from hers suddenly.

"You're certainly not overweight, that much is obvious. And since your true heritage has been revealed, I am not really shocked that a male Jotun can carry a child..." She paused, giving him a sharp, yet concerned look, "Also, I've been a healer and midwife for many years. And despite jokes and jabs towards expectant mothers, there is definitely a difference between pregnant and-!"

" And what? Volstagg?" Loki murmured, his brows raising slightly in amusement.

"...Yes, actually." She paused, worriedly gazing down at his stomach, "How long ago did you...?"

"I shall not tell you. What business is it of yours? That's quite private." Loki spat, glowering at her.

"So stubborn..." she sighed, placing a hand to her forehead, "If you care at all for the health of your child, you need to tell me young one. Loki, just how long ago did you copulate with someone?"

It was quiet for several moments before he finally conceded to her question. "Four months ago." He replied quietly, staring down at the bed almost ashamedly.

Her hand came to reassuringly pat his shoulder. "No need to be embarrassed. Pregnancy is a beautiful thing, truly. You should be proud to be bringing a new life into Asgard. But might I ask, who is the father?"

"Now _that_, is not your business." Loki hissed, glaring pointedly at her.

"True enough, child." She murmured, nodding.

A few tense, awkward moments passed before he spoke finally. "Thor is the sire." Loki spat moments later, causing her eyes to widen.

But rather than make a scene about such news, she merely drew in a shaky breath and nodded with widened eyes. "I see. Well, one thing is certain. You must be let out of this prison in order to receive proper care." Loki simply nodded in response, before looking over at her with a blank expression, though she could tell he was trying desperately to hide his curiosity. "What is your name, might I ask?"

"My name is Lovi." She told him quietly, smiling more warmly and genuinely this time.

"How interesting, our names are quite similar." He noticed, staring blankly down at the floor. He flinched when she placed a wrinkled hand underneath his chin, forcing him to look up into her eyes suddenly.

"Of course, child. We are fellow Asgardians, are we not?" She asked simply, before turning quickly to inform the guards of his condition.

"I am not an Asgardi..." He hissed, before sighing quietly, "Ah, never mind..."

When the healer returned only moments later, her face looked grim as she looked between him and the guards. The same guard from before simply frowned at Loki, his eyes narrowing heatedly. "I am sorry, Loki, but you shall not be let out." Lovi informed him quietly, her lips tightening sympathetically.

"_What?_" He hissed. "But I am with child. Surely, that is reason enough to release me, if only until the child is born?"

"Children are born in prisons all the time." The guard retorted sharply, "Besides, you have lost nearly all trust with everyone. How do we know that this isn't part of another devious scheme of yours, Loki?"

The black-haired male's face softened with immense sorrow, tears welling in his eyes. His anger combined with his tears gave him a hauntingly anguished appearance, causing the healer to look away from him regretfully. "You cannot do this to an innocent child! Lock me up for eternity, but do not forsake this unborn infant! I carry Thor's heir and he would not allow this!" Loki yelled, his anguish so raw and clear in his words, making the other guard look slightly uncomfortable along with the healer.

But that same guard only looked at him blankly, scoffing quite rudely. "Well, he's not here right now, is he?"

The healer came up to his cell, taking one of his pale, shaking hands suddenly. She soothingly rubbed her fingers across his own, frowning sorrowfully with widened eyes. "I am to check up on you every two weeks. I will send someone to give you a prenatal brew. Forgive me, Loki, but I am to attend to your needs here in prison it seems."

"No..." He whispered, shaking his head rapidly, "No, no..._please_. There must be some way...I mean, I've certainly done some terrible things in my past, but surely the gods would not forsake an innocent babe?"

"My apologies, Loki. But the guards here are ultimately in charge of your release and your imprisonment, not I. There is nothing that can be done." Lovi replied quietly.

"Can you not contact Thor? At least do me that one favor." Loki said desperately, clutching the bars tightly.

Her face fell slightly as she slowly shook her head. "Unfortunately, I share the same sentiments of the others...I truly feel for your situation, but you cannot be trusted. You are still loathed by nearly everyone. That is just simply how it is." With that, she left quickly, leaving Loki to stand there with a crestfallen, defeated look on his face. And yet, his eyes burned with anger, raw and absolute rage as he watched her leave.

"Thor..." Loki rasped out, leaning his head against the bars, "...I need you now, come back...I cannot face this alone."

* * *

**Let me know what you think! To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: Thunderfrost/mpreg**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Avengers and make no money from it.**

**A/N: Wow, thanks so much for the great feedback you guys! Here's a quick update as thanks to for all the comments/alerts. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was quiet in the Avengers mansion, which was highly unusual. The only sounds that could be heard was the light buzzing of voices from the televisions all throughout the large home and the sound of Steve's punching bag being hit repeatedly. There was no training today (with the exception of a certain blonde captain), only relaxing. The sunlight filtered in, highlighting Thor's blonde hair luminously.

"Hey." Tony greeted suddenly, causing the blonde god to turn towards him, "You look kinda down. What could possibly be the source of your unhappiness? Lack of action? Having to wear normal clothing and not your mother's drapes? Steve's cooking?"

"I resent that!" The super-soldier yelled, striding into the well-decorated living room suddenly. "I'm a pretty good cook, if I say so myself."

"Yeah, you do say so yourself, cause you're the only one who says it." Tony remarked snarkily.

"That was so funny I almost forgot to laugh, Tony." Steve replied dryly, though he gave the two a wide charming smile anyway as he came up to them.

Thor laughed weakly, giving a half-hearted at a smile which didn't go unnoticed by the other two. Steve peered at him curiously, frowning a bit. "Is everything okay?"

"I think he misses mommy and daddy." Tony murmured, snorting with laughter.

Steve gave Tony a look, instantly silencing his chuckling. He then turned to the other blonde with a sympathetic look. "Well, you know, there hasn't been much action going on at all. Thanos hasn't returned yet, and even though Nick told you to stay here, maybe you should go home for at least a little awhile to just check up on things. Or visit those that you miss. I mean, you must miss your family at least a little bit? Right?" Steve paused, looking at Thor expectantly.

"You are right. There are those that I truly do miss. Perhaps you are right, friend." Thor said suddenly, pulling himself off the couch with a determined look. "I shall only go back for a short time."

"No, no, take your time. We'll be fine here." Tony insisted, "Right, Steve?"

The super-solider faltered suddenly, before nodding. "Right, absolutely. We'll definitely be alright."

Tony looked around suddenly, before summoning a robotic arm with champagne towards him. Cracking open the bottle, he poured two drinks rather than three, knowing full well that not only did Steve not really enjoy drinking, he couldn't get drunk anyway.

As he handed a glass of champagne to Thor, the blonde looked down at it confusedly. "I've never consumed such a drink before. What is this?"

"It's champagne, buddy. Expensive one too, really nice. Just try it. Just a sip." Tony insisted, raising his glass up in toast.

"What are we celebrating anyway?" Thor asked curiously, clanking his glass against the brunette's.

"Nothing in particular. Your return to Asgard, I guess." Tony replied, shrugging as he all but downed his champagne quickly.

"But-!" Thor began, looking incredulous still.

"Don't think, just drink." Tony insisted.

"Alright then, my friend." Thor replied, taking a big sip of it. His entire face seemed to light up and he laughed heartily, eyeing the glass interestedly. "This drink, I like it. Another cup, if I may?"

"Sure thing." Tony replied, pouring it quickly. "Looks like you've also developed some manners. I've heard from other sources you used to smash drinks and demand them, not ask for them politely."

"Ah, yes, well I've changed a great deal in the past year or so." Thor replied amusedly, chuckling a bit as he drank another glass of the sweet-tasting champagne. "I used to be quite arrogant and loud, to be quite honest."

Tony's face fell, and he and Steve exchanged an amused glance. The genius turned to him, scoffing disbelievingly. "Wait, so you mean to tell me you're not like that at all anymore? This is what you call subtle and calm? Interesting, you guys must be something else on Asgard."

"How do you mean?" Thor asked, looking slightly offended.

"He doesn't mean anything bad by that." Steve said reassuringly, jabbing Tony playfully in the side, but hard enough to hurt which made the genius glower at him momentarily. "I think he just means you all must be really strong-willed and valiant, right Tony?"

"Yeah, right. Exactly." Tony replied evenly, nodding slightly.

Thor sat his glass down roughly, apparently more roughly than he thought because his eyes widened as the glass cracked a bit. "Sorry about that, my friends. I still don't quite know my own strength when it comes to using these fragile, puny human items."

"I'll show you fragile and pu-!" Tony began, only to be quickly cut off by a pleasantly smiling Steve.

"You should get going now, I'm sure your family and friends miss you after being gone for nearly five months." Steve interrupted abruptly, giving Tony a sharp look.

"Indeed, I must get going." Thor agreed, before heading outside quickly. Summoning his hammer, he swung it mightily, waiting for the bifrost to open so that he could return to Asgard.

...

In a matter of moments, Thor was back at the grand area where Heimdall stood guard. However, the blonde noticed how haggard the guardian looked, causing him to frown slightly. "Have you still not fully recovered from Thanos' attack?" Thor asked, wincing as he realized too late that he was simply stating the obvious.

Luckily, Heimdall had a rather calm personality, and didn't do much of anything except give him neutral stare. "No, I am still rather injured. However, I am faring much better now." He paused, watching as Thor nodded and began quickly walking away, "Do you plan on staying longer this time?"

"I do not know exactly. I hope so, but I'm afraid my stay this time will be rather short." He replied, before heading quickly to the palace. But more importantly, he wished to go to the prison to visit Loki.

Looking down at himself, he realized idly that he was still wearing Midgardian clothing instead of his usual attire. He was wearing a tight fitting white shirt, along with some jeans and sneakers that Jane had given to him earlier. His parents hadn't quite seen him yet in such clothing, and he could only hope that they didn't care.

Unfortunately, as he approached his parents, his mother eyed his clothing disapprovingly. Her face melted into a look of pure motherly affection though moments later as she stepped down the short flights of stairs that led to her throne, walking forward quickly to hug him tightly. "Thor, you have returned to us." Frigga murmured warmly, brushing his blonde hair back. "And what manner of clothing is that, by the way?"

"This is the fashion on Midgard. Do you like it, mother?" He asked expectantly, smiling widely at her.

Her eyes narrowed a bit, and she sighed softly. "Well, it will certainly do...if that is what you mean. It's a bit plain, isn't it? My dear boy, where is your regular attire?"

"It matters not what I wear, mother. Are you not happy to see me?" Thor asked, giving her a mirthful grin.

She hugged him again, patting his shoulders as she gave him an endearing look. "Of course we're glad to have you back."

Odin took this time to cut in, also stepping towards them. "My son." He said loudly, causing the attention to go to him instantly as a deafening silence overcame the grand hall, "What news of Thanos? Do you know of his whereabouts, for we have lost track of him ourselves."

"Unfortunately, Allfather, we do not have any clue as to where he may be at the moment. He seems to be in hiding again. He is waiting for something..." Thor's voice trailed off, and he swallowed heavily at the thought of what it was that the big purple alien wanted.

An heir. And more importantly, he wanted his and Loki's child.

"I see...well, I suppose there is nothing more that can be done except to wait for his attack." Odin murmured thoughtfully.

"Indeed. We must plan our defense and offense...and hope for the best. We must hope that the realms will ultimately be protected." Thor agreed.

Odin smiled warmly in a fatherly manner, patting Thor proudly on his shoulder. "See? Your banishment to Midgard has proven good for you. My son, you've changed for the better."

"You think so?" Thor asked, looking down suddenly with a wide smile.

"Indeed. A few years ago, you would've lashed out at the chance to battle recklessly without so much as a moment's hesitation. But now, you're showing me that you are ready to a king. A king who is capable of great things and sound decisions..." Odin's voice trailed off as he stared at Thor with all the pride a father could have for his son.

"You've grown to be such a great man, indeed." Frigga agreed, fondly brushing his hair back.

"I thank you both for your praise." He murmured, before looking around suddenly. "I must go now, I wish to see Loki."

"No, Thor. Once was enough. He is a traitor, by all means." Odin snapped, grabbing Thor's wrist tightly to prevent him from moving momentarily.

Frigga bit her lip, before sighing anxiously. "Odin, just let the boy go to him. Loki is still our son, despite everything that has occurred."

"Fine then, but just be wary of him. Understood?" Odin asked grimly, giving him a stern look.

"Yes, of course." Thor replied, turning around quickly to hide the amused grin now plastered on his face. If only they knew how well the two had gotten to know each other, then they wouldn't say such things. Or at least, hopefully not.

...

When he arrived at the prison cell which contained his brother, the sight he saw before him was not the one that he was expecting. He knew that Loki would certainly get paler and perhaps a bit more thin being in prison so long, but not to this extent. His brother looked terribly ill and fragile, as though he might break if picked up too roughly. A thin layer of sweat covered Loki's body, his green eyes now dull and lifeless, causing fear and rage to build up inside Thor as he watched his brother limply lay on the floor. The black-haired male wasn't staring at anything in particular and didn't even seem to notice that Thor was standing there. He looked so utterly defeated. And that was what pained Thor the most. His resilient, witty, mischievous brother had all but given up. It was so clear as he stared into those blank green eyes that finally met his gaze directly.

"Thor..." Loki's voice was barely above a whisper, most likely from misuse. Clearing his throat, he coughed a bit loudly as he tried to regain some semblance of speech. "You've...come back, have you?"

"Yes, Loki. I-!" But he was cut off suddenly by surprisingly loud screaming coming from one whose voice had moments ago appeared weak and quiet.

"You _betrayed_ me! Yet again, brother, you've done something to spite me! First, you paraded around acting like you were so much better than me and now you have abandoned your child and myself? I loathe your very existence, Thor Odinson! I will have your head when I finally manage to escape this wretched cell!" Loki yelled, his words dying down into a malicious hiss by the end, panting heavily from the exertion that screaming had left on his weakened, pregnant body.

"A child, you say?" Thor asked in an unusually quiet tone, "Loki, you are truly pregnant?"

"Yes, it shocked me too I must say." Loki spat in a tone that sent the blonde on edge. He didn't like that tone. It was the same one he heard on Midgard while battling him with the others. It was hateful, vengeful, and filled with bitterness. "Of course, being such a disgusting monster, I am not surprised that I am also a freak of nature. Able to carry another male's child, and your child no less!"

"Loki..." Thor paused, swallowing heavily. For the first time in his life, he was speechless.

"Did you know, Thor? Did you know I could become pregnant?" Loki asked venomously, standing up shakily and walking towards the bars, gripping them tightly.

"...yes, I knew. Thanos informed me that it was a possibility, but I was unsure of whether to actually believe it or not." Thor murmured ashamedly, tearing his gaze away from Loki's suddenly. Loki laughed incredulously, shaking his head slowly. "So, while I've been sitting here in a prison cell alone and swelled with your child, you have been prancing around on Midgard with your little human friends? You let Thanos get away and hide?"

"I am truly sorry, brother-!"

"Enough!" Loki hissed, glaring at him pointedly, "I do not wish to see your face any longer."

"I'm going to get you out of here. I am going to amend my mistakes. I should have come for you sooner, Loki, whether I suspected you were carrying my child or not. You don't deserve this, to be locked up indefinitely. And I promise I will slay Thanos myself if I have to...he will pay eventually for what has transpired. He won't get away with his devious plans, I assure you." Thor promised, taking a pale hand and squeezing it tightly.

The paler man wasn't sure if it was the pregnancy hormones, or just him finally believing in his brother, but he instantly calmed down and nodded. "That was all I truly needed to hear. But still, actions speak louder than words."

"I know, brother." Thor said, taking out Mjölnir suddenly and eyeing the cell with observant eyes. Loki didn't seem to be paying much attention to Thor anymore, his hand coming to rest on his slight bump protectively. "Now, as for how you'll get me out, I suppose asking the guards will do no good since they will not allow my-!"

"Freedom." Thor finished, mightily swinging his hammer and smashing it directly into the lock, growling when it didn't break in the least bit. He tried again moments later, smashing into it roughly.

"It's impossible, you cannot-!"

"I do not ask much from you, Loki! I only ask that you trust in me!" Thor shouted, smashing his hammer into the well-padded, secured lock again.

The other man became quiet, his eyes softening slightly. "You can do it, then. Put some muscle into it, Thor. For one who claims to be so strong, you sure are doing quite a lousy job." Loki jested, his lips curling up amusedly when Thor gave him a disbelieving look.

"Excuse me?! I shall make you take back those words!" He yelled, giving one more mighty swing into the lock and stumbling back into the wall roughly as it finally broke, clanking loudly onto the ground. Loki hesitantly pushed open the door, as thought afraid opening it too suddenly would cause it lock back up somehow. Thor stepped over to the prison cell door, throwing it open impatiently and crushing Loki into his arms in a tight embrace.

"Thor, not so rough - the child!" Loki hissed, and the blonde instantly released his grip at hearing those words.

Thor stared down at Loki's stomach finally, actually taking the time to observe his belly. At first glance, his pregnancy hadn't been obvious at all to the blonde. Now that he was looking, his heart swelled with pride and warmth as he saw the little bump jutting out from Loki's abdomen.

Placing his hand on the firm, slight bump he grinned widely. "Our child...? You are truly pregnant, Loki?"

His face fell as he glared sharply at the blonde. Pulling himself away from Thor suddenly, he placed his hands on his hips. "Well, I'm certainly not fat, if that is what you're trying to imply."

Thor panicked momentarily, shaking his head quickly. "No, Loki. You misunderstand me. I do not think you fat, rather the opposite actually. You looked beautiful carrying my child. If anything, you need to gain some more weight. Being this thin cannot possibly be healthy for our child...have you even been eating anything?"

"Yes, I've been eating a bit. However, my nausea makes it difficult to keep much food down and the cuisine here is not exactly very delectable. And I suppose my hormones did get the better of me, then. I should know better...lest I sound like those vain maidens who complain of turning into cows and such things." Loki murmured amusedly.

Grabbing his chin suddenly, Thor forced Loki to stare at him directly. "Indeed, you are not fat. You are pregnant, and there is certainly a difference. I should hope you know that, because I would love to have many children."

"Just how many exactly are you speaking of, brother?" Loki asked warily, though his eyes shone with mirth as his brows furrowed.

"An entire brood, obviously. An army, actually." Thor joked, leaning his forehead to rest against his brother's.

"So rather than create an army for destruction..." Loki began amusedly, "Instead, are you suggesting we create an army of...children?"

"Exactly."

"We will see about that. Let's just focus on this one first." Loki replied seriously, smirking slightly.

"Of course, brother." Thor replied, before the full reality of the situation hit him like a ton of bricks. And suddenly, anger like he had never felt before sizzled up inside him. They had left Loki in the prison cell, knowing full well that he was pregnant? The thought of that was enough to literally make Thor start growling, sweating slightly from the sheer amount of rage flowing through his boiling veins.

"Did they know?" Thor asked suddenly. Loki looked up at him curiously. "About the child? Only the guards and healer, as far as I'm aware."

"Loki, once again I'm truly sorry. I will make this right." Thor told him, kissing him deeply as he fisted his hands into dark, silky locks. It wasn't just the kiss of two lovers reunited - it was the passionate kiss of two beings that craved each other, that needed the other more than they cared to admit. Thor placed a gentle, endearing kiss on Loki's forehead suddenly, before taking his wrist gently and quickly leading him outside.

...

"Hey-oof!"

"You can't just-ah!"

The guards fell quickly to the ground, knocked out by Mjölnir as Thor walked down the path that lead to the palace, Loki trailing behind him slightly. As the doors opened, the guards inside instantly raised their weapons upwards at the sight of Loki walking behind a furious Thor. The blonde looked beyond outraged, coming to stand before Odin and Frigga with narrowed, disbelieving eyes.

"Thor? What is the meaning of this?" Odin asked demandingly.

"Loki deserves his freedom, now more than ever. He..." Thor paused, staring back at his brother who was watching the situation unfold with innocently widened eyes, "He carries my heir."

There was loud gasping from the guards, and Odin and Frigga felt fortunate suddenly that the citizens of Asgard and the Warriors Three weren't there at the moment to hear the shocking news. Frigga looked between them incredulously, her mouth falling open slightly from shock as much as she tried to maintain a regal, collected demeanor. "Loki is pregnant? How is this possible?"

"Indeed, he is a man. This is nonsense, Thor." Odin agreed.

"Well apparently, Allfather, you did not do your research on frost giants thoroughly enough when taking in Loki. He most certainly carries my child - look!" Thor grabbed Loki suddenly, lifting his clothing up enough to show them the small, taut rounded bump.

Frigga's eyes widened, before she slumped from shock onto her throne, nearly passing out from disbelief. Odin stepped forward quickly, looking at his youngest son with slight fascination and confusion. "Loki..." He murmured, shaking his head disapprovingly, "How could you two do something like this? Although not related, you're supposed to be brothers, not... not lovers."

"I do not care, honestly." Thor spat, before turning to the smaller man with affectionate, warm eyes, "I love him, and it is as simple as that."

"Nothing is ever simple, Thor. Do you realize the implications of this pregnancy? How will it make Asgard look, to have a frost giant pregnant with your heir? Thor, you were supposed to marry Sif. Or even a human would have been better still!" Odin shouted loudly, causing Loki to wince and look away angrily.

"So, finally the truth is indeed revealed..." Loki all but hissed, "Thor truly was the favored child, then, from what I am hearing. Am I just a frost giant to you? Is that all I am? The adopted son who could've possibly brought peace between this realm and Jotunheim?"

"Loki..." Odin's face fell sympathetically, his eyes growing morose as he realized his mistake too late.

"I am but a pawn to you, am I not?" Loki yelled, and Thor placed a reassuring hand on his back.

"Please Loki, calm yourself. All this anger and stress will only harm you and the child." Thor reminded him, murmuring the concerned words into his ear.

"I do not know what to think anymore." Odin said suddenly, looking torn. He was certainly a father first and foremost, but he was also a leader ultimately. And this information was nearly too much to handle at the moment.

"This is indeed quite shocking." Frigga murmured breathily, nodding her agreement. "When did you two even...copulate? When did you two get so close?"

"It doesn't matter now. I love him and he's already pregnant with my child. If you cannot handle this news, then perhaps we should just leave." Thor said loudly, glaring at them defiantly.

"Thor, what are you thinking?" Loki hissed quietly, giving him a look.

"I know what I'm doing, and I'm doing what's best for us Loki. It doesn't include staying on this stifling, traditional realm." Thor told him quickly. "Besides, the Allfather can appoint another heir to the throne. Mostly likely one of the Warriors Three, and Sif will probably take over as queen."

"You wish to leave? Very well, then..." Odin looked regretful suddenly, "That makes this decision easier for me. I wasn't certain if I should allow either of you to take the throne after hearing this news, but I suppose now it shall be neither of you." He murmured, stepping forward and stripping Thor of his powers as he once did before.

Thor looked down at his hands, feeling the power draining away from him. In his human attire, he now looked and felt every bit the mortal he was at the moment. More well built and muscular than the average human, but still. "Allfather. You dare to strip us both of our power? You will regret this later." Thor told him seriously. "When Thanos attacks again, I won't be able to protect myself or Loki, nor Midgard."

"So be it." Odin said regretfully, closing his eyes as he looked away from his sons. "There are other heroes on that planet, willing to defend it. You two will have to suffer the consequences of your actions."

"Why? Because they are in love? Odin, you are being too harsh this time." Frigga said suddenly, placing a worried hand to her chest. "Sending Thor to Midgard for a time as punishment was awful enough in my opinion, but to completely and permanently strip them of their powers just because they're-!"

"Enough, Frigga. I have made my decision. Ultimately, word will get out that my sons are expecting a child. They will have to get married and I highly doubt anyone would be particularly happy about this union. They are better off with each other, away from the prying eyes of this realms and all the others. At least on Midgard, they have friends they can rely on. Or at least Thor does, anyway." He paused, sending Loki a sharp look.

"Very well, then. We shall take our leave." Thor said tightly, "Come along, Loki. Let us go now..."

"Right." Loki agreed, gazing almost longingly at his parents, hurt welling up in his eyes before he quickly covered it up with a neutral blankness.

* * *

**That's all for now. Please review! To be continued...**

**Please read: And don't worry if Odin seemed harsher than normal (I mean having your two sons reveal all this to you suddenly would make anyone more than flustered, I mean really lol), he'll mellow out in the following chapters and eventually apologize for his behavior, mainly to Loki. There's a purpose to everything he does anyway, so actually by banishing them to Earth it will actually benefit Loki (How, you may ask? Stay tuned). I feel like I should explain this because judging by the comments, there are some rash conclusions being made. I guess that's what happens when you have a long, somewhat complex storyline. It either gets people confused, mad, or they just simply either get it or don't get it lol.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: Thunderfrost/mpreg**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Avengers and make no money from it.**

**A/N: You guys know the drill: thanks for the comments/alerts and hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

It was eerily silent in the palace throne room, where the two Asgardians sat still reeling from the sudden news from their sons. Long curls bounced suddenly as Frigga turned to look at the man who slowly got up and began walking languidly out of the room. "That was harsh, even for you Odin. I implore you to let-!" Frigga began, following after Odin as she lifted her robes up slightly to walk even more quickly. He held up a hand, turning around to face her with a grim stare.

"Enough. What's happened, has happened and there is no changing that." Odin began, sighing quietly, "Besides, I do regret my decision somewhat. But more importantly, I know I've done Loki wrong. I know my words have hurt him...he is sensitive after all."

"Then why not bring them back? Restore their powers fully and completely." Frigga insisted.

"Like I said, I also have duties as a leader. For political reasons, a marriage between Thor and Loki would only spark outrage. For now, anyway. Perhaps in the future it will be seen as a wonderful thing and-!" He was cut off quietly by his wife, who was thoughtfully gazing at nothing in particular.

"Do you think it will bring Jotunheim and this realm together if they eventually marry?" Frigga finished quietly.

"I should hope so. However, I can never fully trust those creatures. They might take it as a threat that I would even marry off one of their own to an Asgardian." Odin replied, folding his hands behind his back.

Frigga's eyes narrowed, and soon her well-contained calm dissolved slightly. It was one thing to insult her or to speak badly of Asgard, but as a mother it was an entirely different story when it came to her boys. "Odin, listen to yourself! _Creature_? _Frost giant_? You throw these words around so casually, without even thinking about how it would make Loki feel. Or how it would make me as his mother feel. I consider that boy my son, I love him Odin and I refuse to stand by idly anymore and listen to you berate his heritage...even if the Jotuns are technically a rather evil race."

"I love him just as much as you, but this was too much Frigga." Odin replied snappishly.

"You're being close-minded, Odin. Open your eyes, do not be blind to what it so clearly obvious! They're in love! We're going to become grandparents. Certainly, you must be happy about this news?" Frigga asked quietly, clasping her hands together.

"I want to be happy, Frigga. But for now, I am resigned to leave them to their fates on Midgard. It will prove good for Loki as well." Odin murmured.

"How so?" The goddess asked disbelievingly, giving him a confused yet sharp look.

"Thor will regain his abilities. He knows how, as he has done it before." Odin replied simply, "However, Loki needs to discover his own true power as well so that he can become an even greater, more powerful force to be reckoned with. Whether he uses his skills for good or evil, is up to him. However, believe me when I say that I do indeed have faith in Loki."

"Odin..." Frigga murmured warmly, her eyes softening as she leaned forward to rest her head on his shoulder.

"I am not so cruel. Everything I do has a good intention in the end Frigga..." Odin murmured, turning to her. "Besides, I'm sure healthcare will be better for Loki on that planet. Here in Asgard, male pregnancy is not exactly anything we are skilled in or knowledgeable about."

"Neither are they knowledgeable on Midgard. The females carry the children too." She replied confusedly, staring up at him pointedly.

"True, but they have the technology we lack. They will be able to help him better, Frigga. You will see, he'll be fine, I'm sure." Odin reassured her.

The goddess paused, a sudden realization washing over her. "Wait, Odin. Now that we are thinking more clearly, do you realize what exactly has happened?"

"Yes...our boys are apparently in love and-!" His deep, calming tone was cut off by a shrill, panicked tone.

"No, Odin!" Frigga yelled, her eyes widening with disbelief. "This means Loki was sitting in a prison cell for all these months while carrying our grandchild...and no one informed us." Silence fell over the two suddenly, and Odin's eyes glazed over with an intense glare at her words. Hugging her tightly to him, he rubbed her hair comfortingly. "Someone has much explaining to do, I suppose." He murmured tightly.

"Summon the guards and the healer. Please deal with them promptly. I must go back to our room, lest I do something I regret." Frigga snapped heatedly.

"Frigga, surely you wish to sta-?" Odin began.

"I cannot stay. They say to never mess with an angry mother. I'm sorry, I must leave." Frigga replied, covering her hand over her mouth as she left hurriedly.

At that moment, Sif walked in, nearly bumping into the distressed goddess. Her eyes stared curiously after the upset woman, before she walking forward to Odin, bowing before him on one knee. "Allfather. Forgive my sudden intrusion, but word came to me that Thor had come back home. I wish to speak with him." Sif said determinedly.

"It's too late, Sif. He has returned to Midgard with Loki already." He informed her quietly.

Her eyes widened, before narrowing disappointedly. "I see..."

It was quiet a few more moments, before the black-haired warrior stood up and spoke after tense, somewhat awkward moments passed by. "Why did he return with Loki, Allfather? I thought he was to be locked up in prison."

"Things have changed, Sif. You may want to sit down to hear this news, young one." He told her, moving to sit her down in a large chair nearby. She relaxed into the seat somewhat, folding her arms as she stared expectantly at him. "Well? What has happened?" She asked curiously when he didn't speak for quite awhile. He seemed deep in thought, a pensive expression plastered onto his face.

"Sif, there's no way to say this without completely shocking you, but Thor and Loki are...lovers."

"_What?_"

He paused, moments later adding, "And as unbelievable as it sounds, they are expecting a child together."

Her face hardened with disbelief, and the strain in her body was obvious as the veins in her neck stood out from anger and immense shock. "I'm going to see him. Goodbye, Allfather." Sif said tightly, quickly getting up from the seat and left the room in the blink of an eye. She walked with a purpose, swiftly striding to find the Warriors Three. Oh yes, she was definitely going to go tell them about this. And she was definitely going to speak to Thor, that much was certain.

...

Thor and Loki landed onto the ground roughly, but the blonde made sure to hold onto Loki tightly as they hurtled into the realm of Midgard. Setting Loki on his feet, Thor protectively began scanning his thin, fragile body with worried eyes. "I'm fine..." Loki spat before Thor could even ask, narrowing his green eyes slightly.

"I have much amending to do when it comes to our...relationship, or whatever you wish to call it. I will make it up to you, I swear it." Thor promised, taking one of his hands and politely kissing it.

Loki smirked slightly, eyeing him amusedly suddenly. "Well, I should hope so. The child subconsciously missed you, I think. It's stopped kicking since you've come back for some reason."

"It's already moving?" Thor asked interestedly.

"Yes. The healer told me it should start kicking at about four to five months, and sure enough I've been feeling fluttering and movement almost constantly. However, like I said, the child has calmed down as of late." Loki told him, placing his hands on his slight bump.

"Here, come along. We'll get you some new clothing, a bath, a perhaps a nice meal if you're feeling up to it." Thor insisted, feeling around for his hammer and then realizing with annoyance that he had left it back on Midgard, and couldn't use it anyway due to the fact that he was currently mortal at the moment.

"What is it?" Loki asked quietly.

Thor sighed heavily, taking him over to the edge of the sidewalk. People were giving them strange looks, particularly towards Loki. "I've nearly forgotten I cannot just fly around as I please. We'll have to take a taxi, most likely. Come along, brother."

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to butt in, but is he okay?" A concerned passerby asked, "He looks so thin and why is he wearing nothing but rags anyway?"

Thor turned to the woman, smiling widely. "Rest assured, he'll be fine." A taxi screeched to a stop just then, and they both quickly hopped in, leaving the nearby pedestrians to look after the taxi with slightly confused, concerned looks.

...

Bruce looked up when the two came in, taking his glasses off slowly. "Hello..." He murmured strangely, getting up cautiously. His blood began boiling at the sight of Loki, but his haggard appearance kept him under control as he incredulously watched Thor set him on the couch.

Tony strolled in along with Steve, Clint, and Natasha just then. They all stopped at the sight of their most previous dangerous threat. However, seeing Loki looking so sickly kept them all calm. Except for Natasha, who was having none of it today. Pulling out a gun, she pointed it towards Loki tensely. "Thor." She murmured tightly, keeping her gaze on Loki, "What is he doing here?"

"Relax, my friends. He means no harm, please put your weapons down." He assured everyone, but mainly Natasha who hesitantly put her gun back in her belt.

"It is true, I don't mean this realm nor any other realm harm anymore. I do not have the time for such cruel endeavors anyhow..." Loki murmured, resting his hand on his small bump. "Bruce." Thor said suddenly, making the doctor look up at him suddenly. "I know you all do not trust him fully still, but if you could take a look at him I would be quite grateful."

"What's wrong with him? Is he sick?" Bruce asked, moving closer to Loki and examining him observantly. The black-haired male merely sneered at the closeness of the human to his body, but he did nothing but glare at the physician and fold his arms tightly.

"I'm pregnant." Loki said bluntly, causing everyone's eyes to widen, except for Thor who stood there with a forced smile. He laughed nervously, patting Loki on the shoulder.

"Must you be so blunt, brother?" He asked in a loud whisper, chuckling nervously as he eyed everyone's shocked faces.

"They were going to find out soon anyway." Loki told him sharply.

Bruce stood up suddenly, looking determined. "Come with me, please." He said suddenly, gesturing for Thor and Loki to follow him.

Once they were gone, the other four were left to stand there with widened eyes. Tony was the first to snap out of his shock, scoffing slightly. "A pregnant guy? Wait, no, a pregnant villain? Now I've seen everything."

"I'll say. This is certainly..." Steve paused, seeming to struggle to find the correct word and when it escaped him he added quickly, "...unexpected."

Clint stood there tensely, his eyes becoming unfocused slightly as bad memories came back to him. He felt a tight, comforting grip on his shoulder suddenly, and he looked up into Natasha's hardened, yet concerned face. "You're not an undone man, Clint." She reminded him seriously.

"I'm still not so sure about that...I'm not exactly over having my mind played with like that and I don't think I'll ever be, to be honest." The super-agent replied heatedly, "Having him here isn't exactly what I ever hoped or planned for."

"Well, of course not. None of us were prepared for this." Tony said suddenly, butting into their conversation. "But, look, he's here now. Also, there's more to this whole situation than we probably know."

"Like what?" Steve asked curiously, giving Tony an incredulous look.

"They're in love. Or at least, in lust." The genius murmured, laughing lightly. "I mean, it's obvious people. Loki's pregnant, after all."

"That doesn't mean Thor is the father." Natasha pointed out quietly.

"True, but I saw the way they were looking at each other. If that's not sappy, pure unadulterated love, then I don't know what is." Tony replied quickly, causing the rest of the team to go completely quiet as they realized he had fairly good point.

Steve looked unconvinced though, and distinctly uncomfortable. "I want to be open-minded, I really do...but this is a little shocking. I mean, I still only believe in one god and that's the Lord himself and now to hear that two men are love and having a child together...? I don't know about this."

"C'mon Steve, open your mind." Tony said, gesturing to his own head with a smirk, "Yes, it's a little bit strange." When the blonde gave him a look, he added, "Okay, a lot strange. But they're in love, obviously. We need to be supportive of them, right? After all, Thor is technically a part of Nick's super secret boy band just like we are. We're the Avengers and we stick together. Isn't that correct?"

"Yes..." Clint murmured, nodding resolutely.

"Right." Natasha agreed.

They all looked to Steve, who smiled widely and nodded after a few moments. "Okay, fine. You're right, Tony. We're in this together. As long as Loki doesn't try anything funny again, I guess I can try to be happy for them."

"Don't worry, I'll be keeping a sharp eye on him." Natasha said seriously, placing a hand over the gun at her side.

...

In Bruce's spacious lab that Tony had graciously given to him, he put a light into Loki's ears, examining the inside as he gave him a standard physical first. He did the usual things a doctor would do - he took his height, weight, checked his vitals, felt for any unusual lumps, checked his temperature, and tested his reflexes by gently tapping a small hammer to his knees.

"You're actually surprisingly healthy in general, considering how underweight you are." Bruce informed him, scribbling something down on his clipboard.

Thor took hold on one of Loki's hands suddenly, rubbing his fingers soothingly over the pale flesh. "I thank you, Bruce, for how calmly you are handling this. I know some humans are quite close-minded about these kinds of things."

Bruce looked up seriously, setting his clipboard down. "Well, I'm not really one to discriminate. But besides that, I'm a doctor and a professional. Honestly, I just want to make sure everything goes smoothly, and I'm sure you two feel the same way."

Loki stared down at his now revealed belly, rubbing the slight bump with fascination. "So I suppose you'll give me a prenatal brew then? How do healers on this planet even care for a child anyway?"

"Relax, Loki. He knows what's he doing." Thor assured him.

Bruce nodded, smiling slightly. "Well, I'm not exactly a obstetrician or a gynecologist, so my skills when it comes to handling pregnancy are about average. However, given you're a male and not a female, I could possibly handle caring for your child anyway. I'll just need to take a scan of the baby and see what's happening inside you."

Loki blinked his eyes slowly, before narrowing them incredulously. "How will you see inside my body? Is that not impossible?"

"No, it's not. Look at the screen, Loki." Thor told him, causing green eyes to flicker over to the blank screen nearby.

He was unprepared for the coldness of the gel on his belly, making his muscles flinch. "Sorry about that. I probably should've warned you first." The doctor said calmly, "Now, I'll do my best to see how the baby is currently. Like I said, my specialty is not in pregnancy. I'm more of a general practitioner, mostly a pediatrician. I take care of children most times, not unborn infants. Also, I don't necessarily have all my equipment here that I usually do at the hospital."

"Is this supposed to somehow reassure me?" Loki all but hissed dangerously.

"Yes, actually. Don't worry, you're in good hands...now, this is a personal question, but is your bladder somewhat full?" Bruce asked.

"Why-?"

"In order to get a clear picture of the baby, your bladder needs to be full. That's just how it works. I'd go into detail, but I wouldn't want to bore you guys." Bruce replied in his usual calm, quiet tone.

"I still want an explanation." Loki demanded, "I am nowhere near needing the restroom and I don't see how that would help this process at all."

Bruce looked ready to bang his head on the desk, but instead he calmly sighed and nodded. "In general, early ultrasounds - prior to 20 to 24 weeks or so - do require a full bladder when the transducer is placed on your abdomen. I don't know how far along you are, but since I'm assuming this is your first ultrasound it would be helpful. The reason for this is that the fluid in the bladder creates a "window" for the beam to pass through. It also serves as a 'landmark' for me to get my bearings, so to speak. In addition, a full bladder can change the position of the uterus, if you even have one to begin with, taking the flexion out of it and pushing it up so it is easier to scan. A full bladder also moves loops of bowel up and out of the way to make the pelvic organs easier to view. Do you understand now?"

"...yes." Loki's eyes squinted with confusion, as did Thor's.

"Such complicated technology on Midgard. But if it must be done, you need to drink then." Thor said, looking down at Loki sternly.

"Where do you keep your drinks in this insufferable mansion?" Loki asked venomously.

"Do not be so upset, brother. At least we have refuge in this realm. Come, we'll get you food and drink. Then we can see a clear picture of our child, Loki." Thor insisted.

"Alright."

Soon enough, Thor set down a plate of eggs, bacon, and some pancakes in front of Loki and the rest of the team. Steve joined him, also cooking up some breakfast for everyone. It was actually brunch, considering it was nearly the afternoon now. "You cook, Thor?" Loki looked incredulous, picking up his fork and picking at the food unsurely.

"He's good at making meals, especially breakfast, actually. Much better than Captain Cook over there." Tony told him, taking a big bite of his bacon and scarfing down some scrambled eggs.

"Excuse me?" Steve sent him a sharp gaze, but didn't comment on it any further.

"Well, yes, Loki. I cook regularly now. I used to cook for Jane, Darcy, and Dr. Selvig quite often when I was in their company." Thor told him, quickly eating his food. "Eat up, brother. Go on. I hope you like it."

Loki glanced around at the others, feeling very awkward just sitting in their presence so casually, but he no longer cared once he began eating. It felt so good to eat a completely, delicious meal that he nearly teared up just from the incredible taste. Thor was a good cook, after all it seemed. Sighing contentedly, Loki pushed his plate away from himself slightly.

"Now drink." Thor demanded.

Loki raised his glass up in a mocking sort of toast, before gulping down the large glass of water Thor had set before him. Once the glass was empty, he slammed it down much harder than necessary, causing everyone to look at him warily. "Excuse me." He said tightly, getting up suddenly. Thor watched him go, before quickly setting down his fork and following after his brother with concern gleaming in his blue eyes.

"Loki? Where are you going?" He asked curiously.

"Stop babying me this instant. I do not need to tell you what I wish to do, I do what I want." Loki snapped. "I'm an adult as well, and I'll go wherever I please. But if you must know, I have to use the restroom now."

"Fool, you can't go yet. The scan, remember? Bruce said the strange contraption wouldn't work unless you were full?" Thor reminded him.

"Oh...blast." Loki muttered, "Very well, let us get this over with."

...

Bruce smiled slightly at the two anxious parents, pointing to the screen. "See that? There's the head, the spine, and there's its toes wiggling around there. And I can also tell the gender now, because it looks like you're about twenty weeks along, maybe a bit less. It might not be accurate, but I can tell you what I'm seeing here. Do you want to know?"

"No."

"Of course!"

Loki sneered at Thor, before looking towards Bruce calmly. "How fares the child? Is it healthy?"

"Yes, it's fine. A little small for this stage in pregnancy, but I'm assuming that's from the lack of prenatal care and of course you being so underweight still. Besides your pregnancy belly, you'll need to gain an additional twenty to thirty pounds if you want a healthy baby. You're painfully anorexic right now, Loki. You could end up harming yourself and the child if you lose anymore weight."

"I didn't ever mean to become this thin." Loki snapped. "I was...imprisoned."

"I'm not saying it's your fault necessarily, but you need to gain some weight fast. I would recommend fatty foods, proteins, meat, and even a little junk food. Anything to get you back to a normal weight quickly. Then we can start you on a healthier diet for your and the baby's health. Understood?" Bruce looked up at them expectantly, and when they nodded, he went back to examining the child.

Loki was also observing the child, awed by the fact he could finally see his baby. Of course, he looked apathetic and slightly annoyed outwardly, but inwardly his chest was welling with a foreign emotion. It felt warm and for a lack of a better word it felt... wonderful. "It's tiny. It looks like a bug." Thor decided, squinting at the screen. "Why is its head so much bigger than the rest of its body?"

Bruce nearly laughed at his words, sighing patiently. "It's fine. The head will even out eventually with the rest of the body. Although, in humans and human-like beings, the head is always going to big in comparison to the body. That's the main problem with childbirth in humans - the skull is quite large and has to pass through such a narrow pelvis. It's difficult and painful to say the least."

When the doctor saw Loki's face fall, he hastily added, "But in your case, I don't think there will be any pushing. You'll probably receive an emergency c-section since you're a male."

"Wait. If the Allfather stripped you of your powers, how is your body even supporting this pregnancy?" Thor wondered aloud.

"That's what I'd like to know." Bruce murmured.

Loki scoffed. "Not even the Allfather could take away my natural abilities." He murmured, suspending his human-like appearance, his skin progressively turning blue. His red eyes looked at them both pointedly, as ice slowly crept out from his skin, freezing the chair below him.

"Frost giants can carry young, then? That's interesting..." Bruce murmured, moving to write something else down on his clipboard. "So you're not human, technically. What about you, Thor?"

"My powers have been stripped, unfortunately. I am just as mortal as you are right now." Thor admitted, his fists clenching at his sides suddenly.

Loki looked up at him with determined crimson eyes. "Don't worry, brother. You've regained your powers back before on your own, you can do it again I'm sure."

"And you will regain your magical abilities." Thor told him, grinning.

"Doubtful. I don't understand how you did it...I don't have the 'power of Thor' or whatever nonsense the Allfather was babbling on about." Loki replied sharply.

"You will find your own power, I'm sure." The blonde said encouragingly, rubbing Loki's dark locks fondly.

"So, are you guys sure you don't want to know the gender?" Bruce asked suddenly, wiping some of the cold gel off of Loki's stomach.

"I want it to be a surprise." Loki insisted, before smiling mischievously. "It's more fun that way, to be honest."

"Certainly, as you wish." Thor conceded, helping Loki to stand up. He reverted back to his human-like appearance swiftly, before hurriedly walking off to find the restroom.

When he was gone, Thor turned back to Bruce with a hesitant, yet interested expression. He pulled out a green bill from the wallet Jane had given him awhile ago, purposely dropping it onto the floor. He felt fortunate that the genius was surprisingly generous enough to give them all funds to live off of and housing as well. Living in the Avengers mansion had its perks, needless to say.

Bruce eyed the money, before looking back up at a nonchalant Thor who casually shoved his hands into his pockets, making to leave out the door.

"Is this yours?" The doctor asked knowingly, before staring at it incredulously. "You dropped fifty bucks, by the way. Careful with your money, Thor. This is a lot, as I'm sure you're already aware."

"Is it?" Thor asked, playing dumb. "Well, on Asgard, our currency is completely different. I suppose I'm not quite aware still of how money works in this realm. Fifty dollars must be a lot...enough to get some information from, say, physicians?"

"You want to know the gender." Bruce stated humorlessly.

"Tell me, now!" Thor yelled, grabbing him by his collar.

"I can't. It's not my place anymore to tell you, because I have to respect Loki's wishes. If he wants it to be a surprise, then-!" Bruce stopped when Thor handed him a twenty, looking up into his blue eyes curiously.

"That's seventy dollars altogether, Dr. Banner." Thor reminded him, expectantly staring at him.

Bruce laughed quietly under his breath, before shoving the money back into Thor's hands. "I'm not one to be bribed. But let me ask you this. What gender do you want it to be?"

"Honestly? I would love a boy. I've always wanted a son. But either way, as long as it's healthy, it is fine." The blonde replied.

"Well then, I guess you'll just have to try for another baby." Was all Bruce said, before quickly leaving the room.

Thor stood there a few moments, still trying to figure out his words. "Try for another...?" His eyes lit up with realization. "It's a girl?"

Then only moments later, there was a loud knocking at the front door. Tony was the first to open it, casually chewing on some gum as his brown eyes swept over the four warriors standing there at the door in an amused manner.

Turning around slightly, Tony smirked widely as Thor came towards the front door also, "Hey, Thor, I'm pretty sure it's for you. Looks like the Renaissance fair has arrived in town."

* * *

**To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: Thunderfrost/mpreg**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Avengers and make no money from it.**

**A/N: Sorry about the slight delay, I had a pretty bad case of writer's block. But it's gone now (and will hopefully stay gone for awhile lol). Thank you so much to everyone who took the time out to comment, you have no idea how much I appreciate it. I'm thinking the story will probably be done within the next few chapters, that's the plan anyway lol. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Thor's eyes scanned the figures standing at the door with widened, incredulous eyes and all four of them had the same expression plastered onto their faces. Demandingly, they pushed past Tony and ran up to the blonde with scowls plastered onto their faces.

The genius bumped somewhat hard into the nearby wall, glowering heavily at them. Sif narrowed her eyes when Thor laughed half-heartedly, attempting to give her his usual tight, charming grin.

"Hello, my friends. What brings you here?" He asked nonchalantly, but the apprehension in his eyes clearly gave away the fact that he was already aware of they wanted - _answers_.

"Thor." She said tightly. "What is this I hear of you siring a child, by Loki no less? He is a villain, a traitor to Asgard...what are you thinking?" Sif asked quietly.

"Oh no, I'm okay. Thanks so much for asking everybody." Tony said loudly, dusting imaginary dust off his clothing, before spinning around on his heel and giving them some privacy.

When the brunette noticed the others trying to get a peek of their new visitors, Tony ushered them back with quick gestures of his hands. The team reluctantly went back towards other areas of the mansion, their heads turning to try and catch a glimpse of the Asgardian warriors. Loki, however, was hidden in the shadows, away from everyone else. He hid in the hallway leading to the bedrooms, his green eyes intently watching the progressively heated conversation not too far away.

Thor folded his arms, giving her a somewhat cross look. Her tone was quickly sparking his infamous temper, needless to say. "What am I thinking, Sif? What are you thinking, by questioning me in such a manner? I love him, and it is that simple."

"Nothing is ever simple!" Fandral exclaimed, before Sif could respond.

"Why must everyone say that?" Thor asked. "Perhaps the reason people suffer so much is because they make life more complicated than it needs to be. They allow their lives to become complicated. But tell me, you all, why can life not be simple?"

"Thor-!" Sif began, only to be loudly cut off.

"Listen to me well - I love Loki. I always have. We share a bond more eternal than merely romance. It's the comradery of brotherhood and the closeness of friendship. I will never forsake him, just because a few others don't agree with it." Thor said resolutely.

It was quiet a long few moments, no one moving or daring to say anything more. The look in Thor's eyes was enough to tell them his well-contained cool would easily snap should they provoked him more. He had changed greatly over the past year, but he was still the god of thunder, plain and simple.

Sif eyed him pointedly, before frowning sharply as her gaze fell to the floor. "You truly love him, then?"

"Must I repeat myself? I already said that I do. Besides, love is not the word I feel for him. It is deeper than that." When they all looked up with widened, shocked eyes, he continued quickly, "And rather than get angry at you all, as I probably should, I will only say that I hope you find the kind of bond that I have found with Loki. It is priceless, and it is something that is ours. Perhaps one day you all will be able to share the same kind of love with someone else."

"We should respect his wishes." Hogun said suddenly, turning to the rest of the warriors. "After all, it is painfully obvious that he loves Loki. As awful and disgusting as it is, we have to respect his feelings."

"Shouldn't have said that..." Volstagg muttered, stepping away from them. The redhead wasn't one for upfront confrontation - apathy suited him best and this time was no exception. He was thankful he had stepped back, because a punch was dealt to both Hogun and Fandral, and they promptly fell to the ground writhing in pain. Thor snarled, looking towards Sif who tensed up.

"You wouldn't dare hurt a female." She said tensely.

"No, I wouldn't. However, you're still a warrior, not a regular woman. Give me any more reason to fight you and I will not hesitate." He threatened, folding his arms tightly across his chest.

"Why did you hit me? I did not even say anything..." Fandral groaned disbelievingly, wiping away the blood that was now gushing out his nose. Volstagg ripped off part of his cape, holding it to the other blonde's nose.

"True enough, but you were certainly thinking it most likely. I could tell." Thor replied sharply. "I am not as dimwitted as you all would like to believe."

"Oh? You're not?" Sif asked incredulously. "Well, I beg to differ! It was actually quite stupid and idiotic to mate with a frost giant! One who tried to terrorize Midgard no less! He's a traitor and not to be trusted! Once that child is born, he will leave you Thor. He'll probably go back to Jotunheim and-!"

"Enough!" Thor shouted, instantly causing a deafening silence to fill the room. "_Enough..._" He whispered tensely.

Loki's entire body tensed up as he leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. A hand came to rest on his slight bump, where the child was now kicking restlessly.

"How dare you speak of Loki in such a manner." Thor murmured quietly, his tone dangerously low.

"I do not care any longer if he is your so-called brother! He doesn't seem to appreciate the fact that he was graciously adopted by the Allfather, nor does he seem to care that Odin tried to raise him normally and only wanted for him to feel accepted and not different. Rather than swallowing the news of his adoption, he had to lash out some like spoiled child! He is a disgrace!"

"You-!" Thor yelled, before an oddly quiet voice cut them off.

"She speaks the truth." Loki murmured, causing them to look over at him instantly. "I could have handled the news better, I could have handled a lot of things better actually. It's in the past now, though."

"Loki..." Thor murmured disbelievingly.

"I do not know what I truly want, and I suppose it's a part of my complex, flawed design. I am the god of mischief and lies, surely, but what I've done recently...I took it too far, needless to say." Loki explained, not looking at the others as he spoke, "Now I have a child, and Thor, and perhaps this baby is what I need."

"Yes, and perhaps the child will knock some much needed sense into your devious, messed up mind!" Sif shouted.

Thor grabbed her wrist tightly, causing her to look up at him with widened eyes. It was clear he wanted to hit her, but eventually he released her begrudgingly.

"Rest assured, I will not betray him." Loki murmured. "I also realize my words sounds quite far-fetched, but I have indeed changed. I've been forced to change. We're going to be parents, and that is my only focus from now on..."

They watched as the dark-haired male walked up to Thor slowly, eventually coming to stand by the blonde. Folding his arms behind his back, Loki gave the man beside him a self-assured, confident look. "I will stand by Thor, not because he demands it, but because I wish to."

"You are obviously lying, Loki. Nothing you say holds any truth to it. You're incapable of sincerity." Sif said lowly, shaking her head slightly.

"Now, now people. I think we ought to leave them alone. These two lovebirds are clearly happy together. Why not finish the rest of this conversation over some food?" Volstagg suggested.

"Must you always think about food?" Fandral asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, actually. I do not know about any of you all, but I personally am famished." He answered seriously, shrugging.

"It would seem as though you are always famished." Hogun pointed out dryly.

"Indeed..." Fandral drawled, sighing amusedly.

Thor's lips twitched with the effort to remain serious, but eventually the crooked smile won. "I must say, that is the first thing I can agree with you all about."

"You..." The redhead sputtered, only to mutter frustratedly under his breath. "Oh never mind, where is the food?"

Thor gestured for the redhead to follow him, and the others stood there incredulously for a few moments before hesitantly trailing after him. Quickly, the blonde managed to make a quick, but very filling meal for the ravenous warrior.

"Volstagg, I must thank you..." Thor paused, looking up towards the other warriors who seemed to have calmed down, and were now examining the mansion with rapt fascination. "You tricked them into no longer arguing by demanding food, no less. That is quite a good plan, if I say so myself."

"Thank you for the praise, Thor. But in all honesty, I wasn't really trying to stop the conversation. I truly just wanted some food." Volstagg replied between bites of his meal, sighing contentedly as he patted his stomach. "I have to tell you, this food on Midgard is even better than the food we have at home. What do you call this?"

"That? It's just some bacon and scrambled eggs." Thor informed him.

"Just? Oh no, Thor, this isn't just food. This is life, my friend. It's delicious!" He proclaimed, shoveling the rest of the food in his mouth quickly as he tipped his head back.

"You live vicariously through food?" Thor questioned amusedly, folding his arms tightly.

"Of course, my friend! Don't we all?" Volstagg replied heartily, patting his shoulder more roughly than necessary.

Loki eyed the others warily, before moving to stand by Thor again. His green eyes looked at the nearby warriors with not one ounce of trust, before gazing at his brother's handsome face with a look that signaled to Thor that he wanted to them to leave. Now. Thor nodded in response to his brother's silent plea - or demand, rather, but the blonde was still not one to be bossed around. He was still the god of thunder, after all. Storming up to them, he shoved them along until they finally reached the front door.

"I'll ask nicely only once - leave this manor soundly or suffer my temper and my wrath. The choice is yours." Thor murmured quietly, his tone slightly threatening and domineering at once.

Strangely, it aroused Loki to see Thor take charge like that, and he had clue why. '_Must be these blasted pregnancy hormones...they are slowly but surely messing with my mind. That must be it..._'

Sif's lips pursed tightly. "We won't let this go so easily. What has occurred here will not be forgotten. You think you'll actually be happy with him? He's a..." Her eyes shifted towards Loki, who was watching them with equally distrusting eyes, "He's evil, Thor. He's no good and no good will come from him, not even that child he carries."

"Insulting Loki is one thing, but do not dare insult our child! It is innocent..." He yelled, his words trailing off into a disbelieving, hurt whisper. "Sif, you are not so cruel. You can't possibly mean that."

"I'm not so sure anymore. I try to be kind...I want to be kind." She insisted. "But I think I speak for the rest of our friends also when I say this news is highly unwelcome. You two won't last at all after that babe is finally born. He will leave you, Thor. He's plotting something, I know it."

"Plotting something? Such as?" He asked loudly.

Fandral cut in suddenly, placing a hand on Sif's shoulder. "We do not know, precisely. But if Loki had intentions to try to overtake Midgard, who knows what else he is truly plotting?"

Thor frowned deeply as he remembered the conversation he and his brother had in that prison cell months ago:

_Loki's eyebrow rose ever so slightly and he scoffed lightly, smiling humorlessly at him. "It matters not what you try to say anymore. The throne is what I seek and it is what I will obtain. Thanos will be going after Earth once he gets the Infinity Gauntlet."_

_"Is this all part of some intricate scheme? Did you betray Thanos on purpose?" Thor asked, his eyes searching his brother's maliciously delighted face._

_"Perhaps." Loki said, sounding highly amused now. "Either way, once we finally get back to Asgard, everyone will so overcome from Thanos' attack that a new leader will almost be necessary. After all, the Allfather only grows older and more weary. I am going to the one to make him proud...not you."_

The others watched the gears in Thor's mind turn, before the blonde shook his head quickly. "Loki has changed. I honestly believe he never truly meant his words, nor his actions. He wants acceptance - I can give him that much." He said determinedly , clenching his fists angrily as he stared between their shocked, disbelieving faces. "Now leave!" He yelled, his suddenly loud tone startling them momentarily.

"Fine, we shall go now. However, I must say that I feel sorry for you. When he betrays you, we will be here to help you as we've helped you before. Goodbye, Thor." Sif said resolutely, her ponytail whipping sharply as she spun around on her heel to leave along with the others.

Thor growled, leaning out the door as they left to yell: "It is you all that I feel sorry for! You are a bunch of _cowards_, who are intimidated by my newfound happiness! So much for honorable and loyal friends!" With that said, he slammed the door much harder than necessary, and even in his mortal form he nearly knocked the door straight off its hinges.

When the blonde turned around, he realized suddenly that he was alone. Loki had evidently left, and Thor could not really blame him for doing so. Walking back to the bedroom they now shared, he opened the door slightly to see Loki standing by the window, his arms folded elegantly behind his back. However, as he stepped closer, he noticed something that made his heart pang worriedly; there were tears silently streaming down pale cheeks, dripping onto the modest, rather humiliating prison clothing Loki had been forced to wear.

"Brother..." Thor murmured, but Loki still didn't acknowledge his presence,

"No." Loki murmured suddenly, sitting onto the windowsill as he casually observed the spacious backyard, his somewhat blank expression looking odd considering he was still crying.

Blue eyes blinked confusedly. "No? I do not understa-!"

"No, I am not okay. I knew you would probably ask." Loki replied quietly, blinking his eyes tiredly as he finally looked back at his brother.

"Loki, it will be fine. They're gone now. Besides, there's only so much they can do. They don't have the power to separate us...and besides, I'll always..." Thor stopped, tightening his lips as his gaze became distant suddenly. '_I'll always protect you, Loki..._'

"I know you will..." He murmured, as though reading his mind.

"Loki..." The other man looked a bit taken aback, but otherwise kept his mouth shut as Loki got up suddenly and walked over to him, their noses practically touching as he leaned in.

"My brother, my lover, and the one who made me...what I am today. It would seem my entire life has been influenced by you, always." Loki finished, smirking slightly. Thor wiped the remainder of Loki's tears away, a crooked smile lighting his face up. "Oh? And you coming here to Midgard to rule over it, was that influenced by me too?" He asked jokingly.

"Yes, it was actually, so I highly suggest you wipe that stupid grin off your face..." Loki murmured venomously.

"How so?" Thor looked genuinely interested, but the other male merely scoffed somewhat rudely.

"It's...complex. I do not wish to delve into my former issues. I wanted many things back then...but it doesn't matter anymore. I have you and this child, and that is all that matters at this point." Loki replied quietly.

"Tell me." Thor insisted.

"I already told you once before in that prison cell, in Asgard...not the one Thanos trapped us in. I told you I wanted acceptance, the throne, but more importantly I wanted to keep you with me always. I assumed you had stopped loving me, and so therefore I had to get rid of you."

"That's ridiculous. I never stopped caring - are you mad, Loki?" Thor asked facetiously, chuckling lowly.

"Well, one of those mortals, Dr. Banner I believe, has claimed before that my mind is a bag full of cats. Which means, simply, that I'm insane. Perhaps he's right, though." Loki said evenly, sitting down on the bed as a wave of dizziness overwhelmed him suddenly.

"No, you've always been sane. Just misunderstood. I also want you to know, as I'm sure you're already aware, that Sif and the Warriors Three...their comments were unwarranted and judgmentally spoken. Do not take their words to heart, Loki..." Thor replied seriously. When Loki looked up at him disbelievingly, he added quietly, "Now brother, let's get you a bath. And then perhaps you can rest."

"Alright." Loki replied, nodding.

"But first..." Thor murmured huskily, nipping at a sensitive ear. Loki moaned quietly, weakly attempting to shove him off, but the blonde was far more muscular making the effort very difficult for his tired, weakened pregnant body. Cool sweat began forming on Loki's forehead and along his hairline, and soon his entire body was covering in a thin sheen of cold sweat. He felt an odd feeling of weightlessness, not caused by Thor's demanding kiss.

Loki pushed the blonde off with what little strength he had left, panting slightly. "Stop -! I do not feel well..."

Those words sounded strange coming from Loki, one who kept everything bottled up inside for the most part. For him to so easily admit he wasn't feeling well worried Thor immensely, and he brushed some of Loki's dark hair back soothingly as he searched his panicked face.

"What's wrong, brother?" He asked gravely.

Loki honestly felt like he would pass out, the world around him quickly turning black. Faintly he could hear his brother's worried, loudly spoken words. Shaking slightly, he wearily lifted his head to meet Thor's eyes, which appeared blurry. Loki looked around the room slowly, realizing with horror just how lightheaded he actually was. He was unable to focus on any one thing, much less move. Anxiously, he placed his hands on his stomach, waiting for some movement from his child.

"Loki? Answer me." Thor demanded.

"Go get that mortal, Dr. Banner...now." Loki commanded, almost breathlessly which only fueled Thor's quickly growing concern.

Luckily, just as Loki collapsed onto the bed, a familiar face peeked into the room. Thor was relieved to see the other blonde there, looking as helpful and valiant as ever. Steve quickly opened the door, his eyes scanning Loki's slumped form curiously.

"Steve, I need you to get Dr. Banner. If you could, thank you." Thor commanded loudly.

"Right, of course. I'll be right back as soon as I find him. Also, Thor, keep his head upright. I learned that in the war - the way he's slumped right now is probably blocking his airway somewhat." Steve replied, before quickly leaving the room.

Thor complied instantly, lifting Loki gently into his lap and elevating his head slightly. Placing a hand on his forehead, the blonde grimaced when he felt the cool sweat. "What is wrong, I wonder...?" He murmured aloud. '_All this strain on his weakened body must have finally gotten to him. Stay with me, Loki..._'

* * *

**To be continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning: Thunderfrost/mpreg**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Avengers and make no money from it.**

**A/N: Read and enjoy, my friends lol. Seriously though, thanks for all the reviews/alerts. Love you all! *cyber huggles***

* * *

Bruce hurriedly walked down the hallway, clutching his work bag tightly. It was filled with medical supplies - mostly bandages, gauze, cold and fever reliving medicine, and the like. Opening the door a bit hesitantly, the doctor stepped inside with a tight grin, nodding in greeting towards the distressed man holding Loki's head up in his lap. Thor did nothing but meet his gaze gravely, his blue eyes watching as Bruce set his bag down and began examining the pregnant male.

"Why can you not move him to your lab?" Thor asked after a few moments of quiet.

"It's not wise to move an unconscious body...I learned that during my medical training. I'll need to figure out what's wrong with him first, before moving him anywhere. Don't worry, it doesn't look too serious..." Bruce murmured, feeling Loki's pulse, "His heart rate is elevated, probably from stress. The cool sweat and fever is from exhaustion, no doubt. Not to mention he hasn't been eating properly enough to even move around normally, much less anything else more strenuous."

"More strenuous...such as?" Thor questioned curiously.

Bruce gave him a knowing, humorless look. "I think you know what I mean, Thor. He's to remain on bed rest for the duration of this pregnancy. He's already at high risk for miscarriage because of him being so underweight at the moment."

"Of course..." Thor murmured, his gaze hardening with concern, "Are you certain that he wasn't hurt in some other way though?"

Bruce eyed the light, fading bruises with clinical observation, before looking up at Thor with a grave look. "He was probably..." He paused, looking slightly hesitant to speak the next words, "...beaten in prison, whether they knew or not-!"

"The guards knew..." Thor interrupted tensely, clenching his fists. "They knew he was with child."

"Well, evidently he's been mistreated pretty severely. Judging from these fading bruise marks, I'm assuming there was some beating and...maybe even torture dealt to him..." Bruce stopped when he heard slightly heavy breathing, and finally noticed as he looked up how angry Thor was. "Don't worry, he'll be okay. Also, the child seems healthy and unharmed, so she'll most likely be alright as well."

Thor nodded, a morose grimness darkening his face. "I see...thank you for your time, Dr. Banner..."

"Not at all. It's my job to take care of others, after all. Call for me if anything else unusual happens." Bruce replied quickly.

"Of course."

"Alright, see you."

The door shut moments later, and soon Bruce was gone. Thor noticed Loki shifting around uncomfortably on the bed, before blearily opening his green eyes. Slowly, he lifted his head and gazed around the room unseeingly, before finally focusing on the other man's concerned face. "Thor, is the child alright?" Those were the first words Loki could think to speak, and they rushed out in a worried, quiet whisper.

"She's fine. You should be more concerned about yourself. You are not well, Loki." Thor murmured seriously, gripping his hand suddenly. His blue eyes looked unusually grim, staring at him with an intensity that bothered Loki. There was so much concern and love for him in those cerulean orbs.

"Stop looking at me like that!" Loki spat quietly, "I'm no weakling."

"No, you're not." Thor agreed resolutely. When Loki looked up incredulously, he continued quietly, "What you are doing for us right now, makes you very powerful I think..."

Loki tried not to smile, but eventually a slight grin softened his features. It was quiet a few moments, them both looking down at where their hands were clasped together. "You show such appreciation for what I'm going through. I didn't think men actually cared if pregnancy was difficult or not. Besides myself, that is, but that's only because I'm going through it."

"Some do care...you're going to bring forth new life, after all. If I ever had anger towards you or quarrel with you before ...it doesn't really matter anymore." Was all Thor said, lifting himself from the bed and reaching out a hand. Loki grabbed it, allowing himself to be carefully hauled out of the bed.

"How can you forgive so easily?" Loki asked quietly.

"How can you lie so easily?" Thor countered.

"Ah, touché. You're more clever than I realized." The smaller man replied, scoffing amusedly.

"Is that an actual compliment?" Thor asked disbelievingly, laughing. "You are incapable of sincerity, Loki."

"Stop it, you sound exactly like Sif." He replied mirthfully, as a wide grin stretched his lips. "Give us a kiss..."

The younger man leaned in closer, but Thor playfully shoved him back gently. "No. We must stop this. You need to take a bath, rest, and drink and eat plentifully. Those were the doctor's orders and they are my orders as well."

"Very well, I will listen to Dr. Banner..." Loki drawled, nodding.

"What about my orders?" Thor questioned jokingly, a charming grin warming his features.

"You do not control me, Thor." Loki murmured, staring up at him pointedly.

"No, I don't..." Thor agreed, hugging him tightly to his chest, '_I protect you, watch over you..._'. He pulled away slightly, slicking Loki's dark hair back fondly. "I fear we are both too stubborn to try and control the other, anyway. Much too hardheaded, I think."

"Not to change the subject so abruptly..." Loki said suddenly, looking up at him with widened green eyes, "But just like you were able to forgive me, I want to formally apologize to those I have wronged. Even though I don't really necessarily like those mortals, I figure I could try to build a sense of trust and comradery with them all."

"That's probably for the best. It's a good idea, but how exactly will you go about apologizing to the public? The citizens of Midgard are surely still angry, not to mention once officials find out you're here on this planet, they may try to arr-!"

"I know." Loki hissed. "...But I'm prepared for whatever happens."

"Do not worry. I wouldn't let them take you away from me so easily. Not when I finally got you back." Thor promised, gripping him into a tight, reassuring one-armed hug.

...

It was quiet at the table as everyone ate, their bodies tense. They didn't normally eat together, despite the fact that the team all lived in the mansion together. However, Loki had insisted (demanded, rather) that they all gather at the table in order to eat dinner together. The only sounds that could be heard was the clanking of the silverware and glasses as everyone ate as silently as they possibly could. Loki set down his silverware after some time, standing up abruptly. Natasha's well-trained instincts reacted instantly and soon there was gun pointed at his head from the sudden movement. She eyed the others who were giving her a strange, yet amused look, sitting down slowly with a stone cold look. The faint blush on her cheeks though and the slight, almost non-existent curve of her mouth gave her embarrassment, however.

"I have something important that I think you all should hear." Loki began quietly, and the others glanced at each other with disbelieving eyes, "I want to formally apologize to everyone here. I realize it's futile to try and right my wrongdoings now...but I still apologize for the entire..." He paused, furrowing his brow, "For everything..."

It was deafeningly quiet for some time, everyone looking down at their plates and avoiding eye contact with each other. "I don't think any of us will accept that apology, ever." Natasha replied bitingly after a few moments of strained silence.

"Well, of course not." Tony added, also standing up. "But at least he made the effort. Besides, he can't apologize publicly on account of the fact that he'd probably be sent to prison for all his crimes."

"Damn right. There were many lives and jobs lost because of him..." Clint said sharply, glaring over at Loki heatedly. "And it seems like he also loves to play with people's minds..."

"Don't forget about the awful mess that was left behind. That took forever to help the city clean up. I mean, really. That almost took _more_ effort than trying to defeat Loki." Steve piped in.

Bruce calmly sighed, adjusting his glasses. "Well, what's done has been done. Forgiveness and love is much better than clinging onto hatred and negativity."

"Wise words spoken from a brilliant man." Tony praised, nodding. He look around at everyone gravely, before his brown eyes settled on Thor and Loki. "I'll make a public apology for you and inform SHIELD that you're here. No sense in keeping secrets. However, in order to hide this rather interesting, slightly bizarre situation from the public and more importantly, the media, you should probably remain indoors for the remainder of your...uh...pregnancy." He muttered, looking distinctly uncomfortable suddenly.

"Right, of course. I thank you, Man of Iron..." Loki murmured in response, his morose gaze slowly looking downwards at his plate rather than the others' faces.

"Now, wait a second. This whole 'man of iron' business, it just doesn't sit right with me. I mean, now that you're going to be living here presumably for awhile, I'd much prefer 'Iron Man' or just Tony. It's okay to just call me Tony. Can I call you Loki? Or should I call you 'god of mischief'?"

Loki bit his lip, looking even further down at the floor to hide his mirthful expression. Finally, the smile won, but before anyone could see it he covered most of his face completely with his hand as he turned away from the rest of the team. "Ah, see? There we go." Tony said, pointing at him amusedly. "Done. There's a smile." Then he turned to the thunder god quickly, "Thor, you're still looking like the Buckingham palace guards." The blonde merely gave him an amused look, forcing a tight grin. "It's okay to smile. Takes less muscles, anyway."

Suddenly, the brunette clanked his glass in order to get everyone's attention, as they had started idly chatting and laughing at Tony's antics. "I just want to let everyone know I'm going back to my tower soon. I have a lot of important business matters I need to discuss with Ms. Potts."

"Like what?" Steve asked curiously.

"Just... a lot of...you know, stuff. Private stuff." Tony clarified vaguely. "Anyway, so while I'm gone please try to not destroy the mansion. Thanks."

"Well, I'm sleeping in the SHIELD HQ." Clint said suddenly, sending a bitter glare in Loki's direction.

"I'll go with you." Natasha said before she could stop herself. Her conflicted gaze traveled between Clint and Loki, but eventually she came to stand next to the super-agent, and together they left quickly to pack their bags before leaving. "We'll be back, Tony. Just let us know when you're returning." The super-spy said, and when he nodded, she and Clint left quickly.

"So, Cap? Bruce? You guys staying or leaving?" Tony asked casually, putting some dark-tinted shades on.

"I'll stay. I'm probably most needed here anyway." Bruce replied calmly.

"I have no problems staying. See you, Tony." Steve said, nodding.

Tony looked over to the muscular god suddenly, meeting his gaze. "Thor, can I speak with you privately for a second?"

"Certainly."

...

Soon, Tony and Thor were standing far away from everyone else, off in a corner. The blonde god looked somewhat confused, his gaze slowly moving over to the others, before settling back on the brunette's pensive face. "I don't like to get sentimental normally. I don't really do emotions well." Tony blurted abruptly, instantly causing Thor's attention to focus on him. "However, I want to give you some sound advice, and hopefully it'll sink in."

"What is it, Tony?" Thor asked curiously, his eyes squinting with confusion.

"It's nothing really, I've just been thinking about this whole 'Loki being with child' thing and it kinda got me thinking about why I'm so...apprehensive, if you will, about starting my own family." Tony murmured, taking his glasses off, but his brown eyes were focused unseeingly at the floor rather than the blonde's face. "I just want you to know, the kid doesn't need money or material things to be happy, trust me. I know that from personal experience. You can spoil your child all you want, but..."

"...Yes?" He questioned when the brunette didn't speak again for awhile.

"Just love your kid. Be a good father. Hell, a _great_ father. Make her proud of you and as sappy as it is, don't forget to tell her that you love her. Even if it's totally random, just say it. Don't leave a message for your kid in a video years later for her to finally find." Tony continued, his voice sounding progressively bitter as he spoke, "Don't tell her that she's your greatest creation long after you're gone, that's all I'm saying. You'd be surprised how much neglect can hurt in the long run, more than anything else."

Thor nodded, placing a hand on his shoulders. "Duly noted. I will try, my friend."

"Well, I'm gonna leave now before this get even more strangely sentimental so, uh, bye. See you." Tony said abruptly, giving him a crooked grin before turning sharply on his heels and quickly leaving the mansion.

"Tony!" Thor called.

The brunette lifted himself up in his sports car, raising his eyebrows. "What is it? Time is money."

"This is urgent!" Thor insisted.

Tony started the engine, placing his shades back on. "Okay, then tell me urgently."

"...Thank you, Tony." The blonde said loudly, causing the other man to smile widely. A rare genuine grin brightened Tony's face, but it was gone in a matter of seconds. As he drove off, Loki came outside hesitantly, his eyes scanning the area suspiciously. Thor came over to him, ushering him back inside. "No need to fear Loki, there are no officials outside the mansion. Not yet, anyway. Rest assured, we plan to keep it that way. "

...

Inside their spacious bathroom that was connected to the bedroom they now shared, Thor watched over Loki as he bathed. Bruce had warned him that Loki would become easily lightheaded and weak while being so underweight and needed some supervision in the meantime. The blonde dipped his hand into the water, feeling the temperature to make sure it wasn't too hot. Loki ashamedly curled his knees up to his chest, trying to hide his body from the other man. Thor gently ran a hand through his dark, silky locks, staring confusedly at his tense body language.

"Loki, you won't get clean curled up like that. Relax." He insisted.

"How can you stand to look at a bag of bones? I look pathetically weak and starved...and I know the child is suffering from it. I can feel it..." Loki murmured, though he uncurled his body anyway, stretching out languidly in the large bathtub. Thor eyed the painfully thin man, grimacing at the bones sticking out. He could see why Loki was so oddly shy all of a sudden - he looked skeletal almost, like if he breathed or moved too roughly his body would collapse in on itself.

"Do not worry, you will become healthy again." Thor assured him after a few moments of silence. The blonde ran a hand over the slight bump, stopping when he felt a tiny movement. "It moved. I swear it, look."

"Thor, you fool. I don't have to look, I can feel it." Loki reminded him, grinning amusedly.

The blonde grinned widely, nodding. "Right, of course. It's just different observing it, I suppose. Is it strange?"

"Is what strange, Thor?"

"Never mind, it's not important." He murmured quietly.

Loki observed him with an eerily blank expression as Thor rubbed at his belly fondly, a sudden realization lighting his eyes up. "No, it's not strange at all. Annoying, sometimes. But for the most part, it's profoundly spiritual..."

Their eyes met briefly, before Loki looked away with a suddenly somber expression. Thor's hand continued his soothing movements over the bump that housed their child. The blonde wondered idly what she would look like - would she be anything like him or more like Loki? His hand stopped when he felt another round of fluttering kicks. '_The child is strong, despite the dire condition Loki is in..._' He thought, a prideful grin warming his features.

The sudden splashing of water made Thor look up, but he quickly went back to focusing on his brother's stomach once he saw that he was merely washing himself up. Blue eyes scanned the skinny, pale form of his lover, wincing at all the bruises he had failed to notice before. Touching them gingerly, he looked up to see his reaction but Loki wasn't looking towards him anymore. His green eyes were glazed over with a distant, faraway look. Strong, lightly tanned hands grazed over the bruises and cuts, smoothing his fingers over them as though that would make them disappear.

'_Just what exactly happened? What did they do to him...?_' Thor wondered, but didn't voice his thoughts aloud. He was certain that he didn't want to know. If he did, he would probably end up destroying that entire prison along with the guards. He cupped Loki's face suddenly, bringing his forehead to rest against his. It was pleasantly quiet, the only sounds being of dripping water from the faucet. Their lips lingered closely, but neither god leaned in to press their lips together. Thor hands ran soothingly through Loki's hair, his blue eyes searching his blank, defeated face worriedly. '_You need not despair, Loki. I'm here..._'

Green eyes widened at the look of warmth in Thor's eyes, and suddenly their lips pressed together roughly, the warmth of each other's bodies sending chills of excitement through their veins. Thor drew back after awhile, both of them panting heavily. He pulled the drain stopper out, watching as the water quickly became lower and lower, swirling into the drain under the faucet. Picking Loki up carefully, he quickly set him on his feet and handed him a towel along with a pair of grey sweatpants and a loose white tee shirt.

Thor moved to sit on the bed, growing increasingly confused when Loki went back into the bathroom. He assumed he needed to relieve himself, but was shocked when the smaller man came back out with a bowl filled with water and a washcloth. Kneeling down before the blonde, he dipped the cloth into the bowl slowly. Wringing it out slightly, he took hold of one of his feet. Thor blinked down at him confusedly, a pensive expression settling over his features.

"Loki? What are you doing?" He asked gruffly.

"..." The paler man didn't answer, he simply continued to wash his feet, focused at the task at hand.

"Only servants do such things...to be humble, and for forgive-!" Thor's eyes widened slightly, "...Ah, I see."

"I am a man of trickery and lies, that is all I've ever previously known. It's hard to change, Thor..." Loki murmured, his voice so quiet that Thor had to strain to hear him.

"Loki, I'm sure-!"

"However, I figure this is a good start as any to atone for my many sins..." He whispered, dipping the cloth back into the bowl and wringing it out tightly moments later. Loki shocked himself with the weight of the words he had just spoken and was aware that Thor was just as taken aback, his blue eyes widened slightly.

Thor smiled warmly in return, nodding numbly. "Do as you please. I understand now, brother."

Loki cleansed and massaged his feet for some time, before pulling his tired body onto their bed and laying on his back. His head rested comfortably on the pillows, which Thor had made sure he had plenty of. There were definitely more pillows on his side of the bed than were necessary. A small, wistful smile graced his lips as he turned to tightly grasp Thor's hand suddenly. The blonde leaned in, kissing him chastely while his other hand ran lovingly along his back. That same hand moved to trace over Loki's refined, aristocratic features endearingly. Green eyes glowed with a certain mischievous arousal that sent jolts of heat directly to the blonde's hardening member.

When Thor grinned down at him, Loki could not help smiling in return. Thor seemed always to wear a perpetual smile. It wasn't some dumb, empty-headed smile, but one where he seemed at one with the universe and genuinely pleased to be alive. He radiated joy and it was infectious and, to a reserved man like Loki, intoxicating. Even when Thor was being serious, with his mesmerizingly bright blue eyes darkened with thought or focus, he still seemed to radiate a confident, friendly aura.

Suddenly, Thor's hands came to lift up the shirt Loki was wearing, leaning down to suckle on a nipple gently. The dark-haired man tried not to moan, breathing in deeply to calm his increasing arousal. He continued to toy with the trickster's sensitive buds, grazing his hands down the small, rounded belly and along his hips. His touch felt blazing to Loki, who was still slightly cold from his bath, causing him to shiver and curl into the warm blankets underneath him even more.

"Brother, there is something I wish to try. If you let me, that is." Thor told him seriously. He wanted to let Loki rest, but even while being so weakened, the younger male still somehow managed to look appealing. And with Loki's partially naked form displayed before him, Thor couldn't resist. Pulling down his pants easily, the blonde kissed at his stomach, trailing lower until his mouth lingered over his hard, pulsing member.

Loki nearly whimpered aloud as Thor's warm breath brushed over his straining cock. Their eyes met again, and Loki had to stop from panting in anticipation. His entire body shuddered slightly when the blonde licked the tip."You don't have to do this, Thor..." Loki murmured, pushing him off suddenly. The blonde either wasn't listening, or didn't care because he continued despite Loki's quiet protests. The dark-haired god watched in fascination as the head of his cock disappeared within soft lips again and he wanted so badly to thrust up into that wet heat, but managed to restrain himself.

"Thor." He rasped out, hoping to dissuade him from going any further. It wasn't like he wasn't enjoying it, especially the feeling of an almost shy tongue prodding at the slit, but he was sure this was something the proud, masculine god didn't want to actually do. "You do not have...to do this...if you do not wish to." His quick change in decision came from the feeling of his member sinking deeper into the hot mouth surrounding him, and one hand flew out to grab hold of blonde locks, not sure what else he could hold on to.

Thor was easily coming to like this. He was uncertain at first, but the first taste of his brother's manhood had him reeling and wanting more. Slowly he lowered his head, running his tongue against the thick organ and tasting the proof of his brother's passion that leaked out the further he descended. He heard a moan and thought it to be Loki at first, but when it came again his brother gently thrust up with a quiet curse falling from his lips. It was then he realized it was him, and he would have frowned if he wasn't too busy trying to swallow as much of his brother as he could.

The blonde would have never thought he would be with another man so intimately. He, who in his younger years had prided himself on being possibly the most masculine warrior in Asgard, was now eagerly submitting himself to another male. And yet, he didn't mind anymore in the least bit. The love he felt for Loki was nearly unconditional, since they were not just lovers, but also shared the bond of close siblings. Loki moaned more loudly than he intended suddenly, causing his green eyes to widen slightly. But he hardly had time to be embarrassed as he felt his orgasm skyrocket suddenly, causing his toes to curl. He gave a particularly loud moan as Thor's free hand reached past the other to begin fondling his sac, and he wondered how he would convince the older god to indulge him in this way again. Loki realized that he really owed him after this one, he'd be sure to give the blonde the orgasm of his life when he was feeling more vitalized and healthy again.

Thor sat up suddenly, removing his mouth from Loki's straining member, but before he could question him a loud sigh of pleasure escaped him. Thor's hand was now steadily pumping his shaft, while the other gently prodded his tight entrance. The smaller man wriggled, his hips bucking as the blonde entered a finger into him, grazing against his sensitive spot. Thor continued like this for awhile, watching as Loki's face contorted with pleasure. The paler god nearly moaned as his entrance was further stretched as he added another finger, the feeling of being filled causing him to lean even more into Thor's touch.

Loki shuddered as his prostate was grazed roughly, his walls contracting and tightening suddenly as he came hard. His back arched against the impact of his orgasm, his head leaning back as his body shook slightly. The smaller god was still seeing stars from the intensity of his release as he sat up, intent on returning the favor but the look in the other man's eyes stopped him. '_It is about your pleasure, not mine..._' Thor thought, leaning his forehead against Loki's.

"Get some rest now...I'll be back later with some food for you. What would you like?" He asked.

"Honeyed pheasant or broiled beef would suffice, with some vegetables of some sort." Loki replied quietly.

Thor laughed lightly, scratching at the back of his head. "Ah, well, unfortunately I can't quite get you that. The meals on Midgard are quite different from Asgard, to say the least." Suddenly, his entire disposition quickly turned sunny once more, "I'll surprise you, how about that?"

"Very well. Hopefully, it's not too repulsive." Loki replied facetiously, smirking at him widely.

"If you don't like it, I'll gladly get you something else. I am here to help, after all. Besides, you'll need plenty of sustenance..." Thor replied, his eyes darkening as he stared at the bones that were clearly visible underneath ivory skin.

"I thank you..." Loki murmured.

"You're welcome. I'll leave you to rest now. Call for me or Dr. Banner if something feels wrong. Do not keep it to yourself." Thor told him seriously.

"Do not tell me what to do." Loki replied jokingly, though the cutting look in his eyes belied his jesting tone. Before he could close the door, however, the dark-haired god spoke again. "Thor, wait."

"Yes, Loki?"

It was quiet a few moments, the smaller man looking down at the sheets pensively as he gripped them tightly into his hands. "...You have a pure heart, Thor."

"Where is this coming from exactly?"

"My mind, where else?" Loki asked sharply. "It's not easy to find someone such as you. Do not let anyone darken your heart...not even myself."

"What would make you mention yourself of all people darkening my heart?" Thor asked, trying not to sound tense and nervous and failing completely.

Loki sighed quietly, "I wouldn't dream of betraying your trust. But I'm not like you, Thor. I lie, I make mistakes, I'm fickle. I'm not good. It's just a warning, that's all."

"Same as I, Loki. I've made mistakes too - why else do you think the Allfather sent me to Earth? It was a punishment, not a vacation and you know this. I'm not perfect either, Loki. No one is." Thor said gravely.

"There is good and evil in us all. You lean more towards the good side and I..." Loki paused, smirking. "Well, frankly, I'm leaning on the fence."

Silence filled the room deafeningly, and blue eyes looked back to stare at Loki incredulously. There was concern and even a slight hint of apprehension in those cerulean orbs. "I will help you lean more towards good, I promise you. Obviously, turning from a confused, heartbroken villain into something else completely isn't going to happen overnight. I don't expect you to simply become instantaneously good just yet, Loki. I only ask that you eventually grow as a person for the better, as I was forced to do." Thor told him seriously.

"Duly noted..." Loki murmured, beckoning Thor back to their bed, pressing his lips gently against the blonde's, watching as he left with a conflicted expression. Soon enough, fatigue overcame his weakened body and he quickly got underneath the covers and fell into a deep, blissfully black and dreamless sleep.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning: Thunderfrost/mpreg**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Avengers and make no money from it.**

**A/N: Same day updates for the win? Yeah! Anyway, here's the next chapter and hope you enjoy. It's somewhat dark towards the end, but nothing too terrible. Thanks to all those who reviewed! Now, on with the story lol.**

* * *

"_Sir, Nick is here to see you._" Jarvis informed Tony quietly.

The brunette sighed heavily, rolling out the kinks in his neck. He clapped his hands twice, and the music slowly died down and all the lights and computers turned off in his lab. Walking out into the living room, he saw that Pepper was about to grant the SHIELD general access inside.

"Wait, Pep. Don't let him in just yet." Tony told her.

"Why not?" She asked disbelievingly. "You need to speak with him about this as soon as possible. You can't just keep hiding the fact that you have two _gods_ living in your mansion from SHIELD."

Before he could respond, his cell phone rang abruptly. "You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark."

"Damn it, Stark. I don't have time to play games. This is important." Nick snapped.

"Alright, shoot. What is it?" Tony asked in a bored tone, sitting down onto a nearby chair and rubbing at his exhausted, bloodshot eyes.

"If you don't let me have access into your tower, I will shove my foot so far up your ass, that you're gonna have toes for teeth. Do I make myself clear?" He snapped heatedly.

"Pepper, let him in." Tony said, gesturing towards the elevator.

"Right." She replied, and soon enough Nick was striding in angrily, moving to stand next to where Tony was sitting.

"Hey, Nick." Tony greeted casually, standing up to shake his hand.

"Shut the hell up." Nick retorted, leaving his hand hanging. Tony awkwardly withdrew it, instead shoving his hands into his pockets. "You've been hiding Loki for a month now, and _now_ you finally decide to say something."

"Alright, yes, I did promise Loki I would make a public apology and tell you about him...but you see, I got a little sidetracked. The important thing is, the deeds have finally been taken care of." Tony replied nonchalantly, shrugging.

Nick tilted his head, eyeing him observantly. "Are you hungover?"

"What?" Tony asked incredulously, before turning slowly to look in the nearby mirror. Wincing, he realized he looked a mess - hair tousled, eyes red, clothes in a disarray. "Okay, just because I drink doesn't always mean it's a hangover. For your information, I've been working in my lab all night and day for the past few weeks."

"What for?" Nick asked.

"It's not all that important...I just figured since Thor and Loki don't have their usual powers..." Tony paused, picking up some prototype drawings and handing them over to the older man, "I figured I could design them some new weapons. Just in case Thanos decides to show his face again. Granted, Loki can't use them for now, because he's..."

"He's what?" The older man prompted.

Pepper decided to step in, smiling pleasantly at Nick. "Well, you see, that information is very private. It doesn't really concern SHIELD. The only thing that matters is that we've informed you that Thor and Loki are in fact here."

Nick merely nodded towards Pepper, before moving to stand face-to-face with the brunette. "Listen motherfucker, you're gonna tell me what's happening with Loki and you're gonna tell me now. I don't have all day, Stark."

It was silent a few moments, before Tony decided he would just be blunt about the situation: "He's got a bun in the oven, so to speak. Preggo. With child. You get my drift, don't you?" Tony asked casually, folding his arms.

"Wait, _what_?" Nick looked somewhere between incredulous and amused, "You mean to tell me, the very guy who was terrorizing our planet several months ago is pregnant? How is that even possible?"

"Well, apparently frost giants function differently than most of us. Males have the capability to become pregnant, needless to say." Tony informed him seriously.

"I'll be damned..." Nick muttered disbelievingly as he slowly shook his head. Moments later, he handed the drawings back to Tony, but the brunette made no move to grab them.

"I'll take them. He doesn't like to be handed things." Pepper explained, taking the drawings and clutching them to her chest.

"It's a big peeve of mine." Tony further explained, shrugging.

The two men became quiet as she went over to file the drawings in their proper place. Tony smirked, watching as she bent slightly, his eyes focusing in on her backside. Nick scoffed, nearly rolling his eye at Tony's rather perverted antics. "Anyway, do you have any new information on Thanos? We could any more data at this point." Nick told him, narrowing his eye when Tony didn't answer for awhile.

"...Huh?" Tony tore his gaze away from Pepper, nodding. "Yes, I've got some info for you. Let's see - according to Loki, Thanos is invincible. He's got incredible capabilities and apparently his name is a derivation of Thanatos, the personification of death and mortality that comes from Greek mythology."

"I see..."

"Pepper, could you be a doll and actually put those in the bottom drawer? The very bottom one, thanks." Tony said suddenly, his eyes focused back on her.

"I thought you two weren't together anymore?" Nick asked amusedly, but quietly enough so she didn't hear his words.

Tony shrugged. "Hm, no, we're not. It still doesn't take away from the fact that she has a great-!"

"Stark, would you quit looking at her like that? At least, not in my presence." Nick snapped.

"Looking at her? I thought I was ogling her." Tony said, tearing his gaze away from her again and smirking widely.

"You need to get some rest. You look like a damn zombie. Call me or any of the other agents if something suspicious happens. I'm out, see you." With that, Nick was gone, leaving Tony to stand there with an incredulous expression.

"A zombie. Pepper, did you hear what he just called me?" He asked quietly, sounding highly unamused.

"Yes, and he's right. You look terrible, go lay down." She insisted, shooing him away with quick gestures.

"That's rude." He retorted.

"No, it's not. You need some sleep. The weapons and suits can wait, Mr. Stark." She murmured worriedly, placing a hand on his forehead. "No fever, that's good. Now go on, I'll take care of things while you rest."

"Alright, fine. Whatever." He grumbled, reluctantly going into his bedroom.

Once he was gone, she sighed softly. "So stubborn..."

...

Frigga lifted her robes, walking into the throne room quickly. Odin turned around to face her, and her eyes stared at him anxiously, filled with silent questions.

"They've been dealt with." He informed her. "The guards, they've all been exiled. As for the healer, she's been exiled as well and replaced."

"I'm glad..." Frigga murmured quietly, placing a hand to her chest worriedly, "Now, I just hope that our sons are faring well..."

"I'm sure they are doing just fine. You worry too much, Frigga." Odin murmured quietly, though his words were tinged with amusement in ways they shouldn't, making her frown sharply.

"Well, excuse me for being a mother hen...I just wish you would bring them back. Loki needs me right now. He needs his mother, I know it. Odin, my mother was there for me when I was carrying, and I want to be there for him as well." She explained.

"Frigga-!"

"If you won't bring our boys back home, then I will go to visit him. In fact, I think I'll go pay him a visit now." Her eyes lit up the way mother's do when thinking about spoiling their child somewhat, "I know, I'll bring him some gifts. Something for the child, maybe."

"You do not know the gender."

"Your point being? I can still bring Loki and Thor gifts, can't I? I know for certain they're men." She replied, her tone jesting.

"Very well, I will not stop you."

"Aren't you going with me?" She asked disbelievingly.

"I cannot...I have too many important meetings to take care of. Send them my best regards...and also, give this to Loki." Odin murmured, pulling out a necklace which contained a crystal on it, "I obtained it from Jotunheim...I should have given this to him long ago. This necklace strengths his natural abilities, which have not been fully developed due to living here in Asgard for so much of his childhood. Now he is a young adult, a grown man, and I feel he deserves this. It will aid him greatly in battle."

"Odin..."

"I know it won't mean anything to him most likely, but tell him I am sorry." Odin continued, placing the necklace into her hands. It was cool to the touch, but not enough to burn or sting her hands. His larger hands closed around her smaller, daintier ones and they shared a grave, yet loving look.

"I will tell him. Thank you for this, I'm sure he will appreciate it." Frigga murmured, nodding.

...

Thor stepped hesitantly into Loki's room, checking to see if he was asleep or not. Upon seeing he was awake, he stepped quickly into the room with a tray of food. "Here's some breakfast for you, brother."

"Thank you..." Loki murmured quietly, though his blank, lifeless gaze was focused on the wall rather than the blonde.

Thor's heart clenched with some foreign emotion suddenly - Loki had been this way ever since the night he apologized, and that had been a month ago. He'd become much healthier physically, his body filling out nicely. Now he was a more normal weight and his body was robustly slim again, a healthy glow had returned to his pallid flesh, and his belly had remained about the same size, only growing a bit bigger over the past few weeks.

Emotionally though, Thor could admit Loki was a wreck and nothing anyone could say to him seemed to snap him out of his eternal depression. He would lay limply on the bed, never moving out of it, except to relieve himself. It was becoming progressively worrying, but the blonde figured after everything he had been through, he couldn't really blame his brother for acting the way he did.

Blue eyes softened with sympathy, but still Thor said nothing. He didn't know what to say. What could you say to someone who had ultimately led a normal life for so long, only to have it completely shattered?

"Loki, I know you must be bitter because of your suffering...but you can't mope around like this much longer. Emotions have an effect on the child's development, you know." Thor told him seriously. "Also, I worry for you, Loki...this can't be healthy for you. Surely, you would like to be in the other's company or perhaps go outside to the backyard and get some fresh air? Come on, brother, you can't just lay here."

"Close the blinds." Loki suddenly demanded, quickly eating the food on the tray.

Thor knew better than to argue with his brother when he used that commanding tone. Pregnancy didn't really have much of a drastic effect on his personality, but he had been noticing lately Loki became angry much more easily than usual. Slowly, he stood up and went to go close the blinds. The room became somewhat dim, the sunlight still filtering in.

"Close all of them." Loki ordered quietly, staring at him with eerily blank eyes. Thor swallowed audibly, nodding as he completely shut all of the blinds. The room quickly became completely dark, and Loki could hear some footsteps, then the door shutting quietly. He remained on the bed, for how long he didn't know. It didn't really matter, for that was all he did anyway, was lay there like a useless, limp rag doll. Loki's fingers clutched the pillows tightly when he felt cool air pass over him. Shuddering, he buried his face into the pillows.

"Loki..." A voice whispered.

'_Not again...not that again. Thor will think me mad if I tell him about this...they all already think my mind is a bag full of cats..._' Loki thought, furrowing his brows.

"Oh, silly fool, your mind _is_ a bag full of cats. Poor Loki, life only seems to get more and more dark for you..." That same voice said, and it sounded oddly like his own, causing him to shudder.

"You're not real..." Loki murmured quietly, though fear still gripped his heart.

"I am very real. I'm you, we're one and the same." The voice continued quietly. Loki's heart leapt up into his throat from fear when he felt that same cold breeze wash over him. He tried to logically pass it off as the air conditioning in the mansion, but his stomach still knotted and twisted from terror. His instincts knew something sinister was happening, and he desperately willed the voice that sounded so much like his own to go away, to disappear completely.

"Do not ignore me, Loki. I only want to help you. Can't keep everything bottled up inside. Besides, you can't place all your burdens on Thor. You wouldn't want to him to leave you, would you?" The voice taunted. "He's a beautiful man, he could have just about any man or woman he wanted, but he chose you."

"Stop it."

"He chose to be with the disgusting, broken, frost giant of all creatures-!"

"_Stop it!_" He screamed, turning the lamp on and freezing in terror. His chest constricted tightly from fear, his green eyes wild and unseeing, and yet they zeroed in on the monster standing not too far from the bed.

The man smiled, smoothing his black hair back with an eerie smile. Pale hands adjusted the armor and cape that he wore, his thin lips curling up even further at the look of fright on Loki's face. His fingers were longer than what was normal, sharp talons jutting out from his fingertips. His eyes blazed an empty, blank black instead of green.

"What are you...?" Loki whispered, his eyes unwillingly filling with tears.

"I'm you." The man replied simply. "This is your true self...that is, how you really feel inside." The darker version of himself replied, smiling to reveal teeth that were horrid, for lack of a better word.

"No...that's impossible. You're not real." Loki insisted, turning the light off and rolling over to face the other side of the room.

"Oh, but I'm very real. I'm a part of you. Everyone has a true self, that they hide from others." The man insisted. "Even your supposed pure-hearted lover... I'm sure his true form isn't as lovely as you'd think."

"No. It would be, because he's a good person. Now leave me..." Loki rasped, clutching his chest which was beginning to hurt. His heart felt like a prisoner being thrown against the bars of his ribcage, beating so fast he wasn't sure how he was still even alive at the moment.

"We all have worries and woes that bog us down, day in and day out. I think we all are waiting for the day where it finally will all fade away. It is that grasp on all that's good, that keeps us from losing ourselves to darkness..." The voice murmured.

Loki swallowed heavily, unable to deny that profound statement was false. "What is your point?"

"Once that child is born, he won't want you anymore. Lose yourself to darkness, it's your true nature. Don't fight it...embrace it. You're a frost giant, Loki. You are evil, the god of lies and trickery. Don't think yourself otherwise." The voice continued.

"_Enough_! Leave me!" Loki yelled, breathing in heavily as he once more turned on the light. This time, the figure was gone and he sighed in relief.

The door opened quickly, two worried figures standing at the door. The dark-haired god gasped at the sight of his mother, watching with widened eyes as she came over to him hurriedly. Thor stood by the doorway, his gaze puzzled as he noticed how badly Loki was shaking. His blue eyes pensively swept from Loki's startled green eyes to the spot his eyes kept flickering over to.

"What are you looking at exactly? What is the matter?" Thor questioned seriously.

"It's nothing. I just thought I saw a...bug." Loki lied, wincing at how unconvincing that sounded. '_I am supposed to the god of lies. How pathetic, I cannot even muster up the ability to deceive them anymore? Damn!_'

"Since when are you afraid of bugs, Loki?" Frigga asked warmly, chuckling lightly as she smoothed his hair back fondly.

"Mother, I'm glad you've came...I didn't think you would." Loki murmured quietly, staring over at her with a rare warmth to his eyes. She hugged him tightly, and this time he didn't refuse her embrace, allowing himself to take comfort in her.

"Of course I came to visit you. Especially considering you're having a child - you haven't a single clue as to how excited I am to finally become a grandmother." Frigga enthused, staring down curiously at the sheets.

Loki knew what she wanted to see, quickly removing the covers from his top half, revealing his swollen belly to her. Frigga gasped, placing a hand gingerly on the perfectly rounded stomach. "Oh, you're small for six months...are you sure everything is alright with the baby?"

"Yes, I'm fine. And evidently, _she_ is fine." Loki said, sending a glare in Thor's direction.

"Ah, about that...I knew you wanted it to be a surprise, but isn't it better we know the gender before her birth?" Thor asked, folding his arms.

"It's a girl?" Frigga asked, trying to contain her excitement and still act with decorum, but the high-pitched leap in her voice revealed her joy.

Loki nodded, placing a hand on his belly. "Yes, mother, it's female. I'm sure that pleases you."

"Oh, but of course. No offense, I love you boys dearly, but there's far too many men in this family." Frigga said seriously, causing them both to grin widely, "A girl! I'm so glad."

"Mother..." Loki murmured after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"Yes?" She asked expectantly.

"...never mind, it's not important." Loki told her, smiling weakly. His eyes traveled over to Thor, who looked slightly suspicious of his shaken up demeanor.

Frigga noticed his well-concealed anguish after awhile as well, rubbing his back comfortingly. "I know pregnancy can be difficult, but you must cheer up Loki. The baby will be here soon."

"It's not that. I enjoy pregnancy...I just..." He tried to explain, snapping his mouth shut. '_I'm going slowly insane, mother...what do I do?_'

"Well, here sweetheart. Take this, your father wanted you to have it. It will help you greatly in battle, at least that's what he says." Frigga took something from her robes, unfolding the cloth surrounding it to reveal a beautiful crystal necklace.

Loki took it, staring at it observantly. He gasped when his skin instantly began turning blue against his will, the crystal glowing as it made contact with his skin. "What is this? It turns me back into my true form...how is this supposed to help me?"

"Odin thinks you will be able to further develop your natural abilities. Perhaps you can practice with it after the child is born." Frigga explained, endearingly running a hand through his dark locks.

"I see..."

"He also asks for your forgiveness."

"Easier said than done." Loki replied bitterly, taking the necklace off and placing it by his side indifferently with a rude scoff.

"I know. Give it time, you two will see eye to eye eventually. We're family, after all." She assured him, taking his hand and squeezing it. "And I don't know about any other families, but we are Odinsons and we do not forsake each other."

"I'm technically not-!"

"You're still Loki Odinson to me, young man." She chastised quietly, smiling at the disbelieving look on his face.

"Laufeyson." He corrected tightly.

"As you wish, child." She replied quietly.

"Mother, I am _not_ a child!" He hissed quietly, then paused as he realized that he did in fact sound like one at that moment.

Thor was still very unusually quiet, merely observing their conversation with a thoughtful expression. Suddenly, he leaned further into the room. "I'll leave you two to catch up. Don't keep him too long, mother. He needs plenty of rest, still."

"Understood." She replied. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to the little one."

"No, definitely not." Loki agreed, smiling half-heartedly when Frigga went back to feeling his belly excitedly. He was trying to listen to her joyful chatter, but her words drowned out after awhile as negative thoughts came back to him.

'_Please, I beg you...anyone...save me from myself._'

* * *

**I'm just gonna let you all know now, so that I don't throw people for a loop, that I probably won't update for a long time. I'm not saying I'll never finish it, but it's definitely over for now. I'm taking a hiatus, seeing as this is the only story I'm working on right now. I'm crazy busy trying to find a job and trying to sell my original stories/artwork. **

**Anyway, this will be continued eventually. But for now, this is it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning: Thunderfrost/mpreg**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Avengers and make no money from it.**

**A/N: Hey everyone, I know what you're probably thinking: I thought you said you weren't updating for a long time? lol XD**

** Well, I managed to type this up in my free time. Woot lol_._ And wow, did I have some absolutely lovely reviews this last time_._ Thanks so much for all the comments/alerts. You guys are awesome! Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's just a filler, but it'll have connections to the rest of the story so it's pretty important.  
**

* * *

A slender figure jolted from his sleep abruptly, his breathing coming in heavy gasps. Loki sat up slowly, nearly laughing at pathetic he knew he must've looked at the moment. Scared, helpless, and covered in cool sweat from his most recent night terror. He placed a hand on his belly, where the child was now kicking wildly in her confines. Standing up gracefully, he walked over to the full length mirror and observed his ever growing stomach. Turning to the side, he couldn't help the fascinated stare nor the slight grin as he ran a hand over his protruding bump, which had seemed to grow rapidly in only a few weeks.

He was now in his seventh month, and the child had grown tremendously. She was no longer frail or too small, much like her birth father who was now a healthy size as well, much to the worried parents' relief. Mainly Thor's relief, since he was anxious and increasingly concerned over Loki and their baby's health.

"Brother, how are you?" Thor's warm, reassuring voice snapped him out of his thoughts suddenly. He turned to the other man with a mischievous grin, kissing him chastely once he stood before him.

"I am fine, really." Loki replied quietly, nodding as he pulled his tight long-sleeved black shirt down. It didn't quite fit, but he hardly cared what he looked like, for vanity was definitely not anything Loki indulged in.

Thor paused, looking slightly apprehensive. "Are you certain...? You've still been somewhat depressed as of late and these nightmares of yours seem to only be getting worse."

"I haven't had a night terror in quite some time...I am doing much better now." Loki lied easily, his tone smooth and utterly convincing, "In fact, I think I am rather getting used to being here." The last part hadn't been a lie - he was used to being in the mansion now, and quite liked it, almost more so than being back home in Asgard.

"I still think you should speak to someone. Admittedly, I am not the best listener. Perhaps it would do you some good to confide in someone else, rather than keeping everything stuffed inside." Thor insisted.

"Am I not doing better than before?" Loki snapped heatedly, his sudden anger confusing the blonde greatly. He had nearly forgotten how frightening those hormones could actually be when they were provoked.

Not only that, but his younger brother had already been sensitive before to begin with, and the pregnancy only magnified his intense personality. Thor knew quite well that underneath the steely cold veneer of his brother's trickster charm, was a certain vulnerability and sensitivity—the wounded fragility of an outcast brother and son.

"Yes, you are." Thor agreed hastily, letting out a nervous chuckle, "But perhaps you should spend time in the company of another besides myself. You need other friends, Loki. Other people's company, so to speak."

"You're tired of me?" Loki murmured, raising an brow as his eyes glimmered with anguish.

Thor almost felt like smashing the lamp against the wall in frustration. Sighing heavily, he shook his head. "You misunderstand me. I think both of us should have separate lives, it's healthier for our relationship that way. Surely, you don't like being around only me all of the time?"

"True enough, brother." Loki replied amusedly, looking towards the floor suddenly rather than the other god's face.

His body went rigid suddenly as warm, large hands felt along the curve of his belly. Loki looked up to see a sight that undoubtedly warmed even his dark, disturbed heart - the look of paternal pride was so obvious on the blonde's face. Thor met his gaze, the warmth in his eyes enough to make even Loki's face heat up from arousal and admittedly, embarrassment. He hated to be fussed over so much, but being pregnant he didn't have much of a choice but to endure everyone's constant fussing and worrying over him, Thor and Bruce especially.

"You are getting big. The child seems to have grown rapidly in such a short amount of time." Thor commented suddenly, causing Loki to smile slightly in return.

"I know, and that is good. It means she's growing healthily." Loki replied quietly, and soon the blonde had him captured in a heated kiss which was quickly disrupted by a nonchalant voice.

"You know, on this planet, calling a pregnant person 'big' would usually get their eardrums destroyed by said angry pregnant person." Tony's voice cut in, causing them to instantly separate.

"Firstly, have you never heard of knocking? Secondly, that was a compliment. I was not insinuating he was fat, by any means." Thor said loudly.

Tony nodded slightly in understanding, shrugging. "Well, forgive the sudden intrusion, but what I really came in here for was to inform you that we're having a little meeting. It's pretty important, so if you guys could please follow me."

...

The entire team stood waiting for them in the kitchen, grinning in a way that set Loki on edge and confused him somewhat. Their smiles were so creepily sincere, and it made him almost shudder at what he perceived to be their strange behavior. "Have a seat." Natasha insisted quietly, gesturing to one of the many finely crafted dining room chairs. Loki eyed them all suspiciously, before sitting down languidly.

"Is this supposed to be an intervention of some sort for my bleak despondency? What is this?" Loki asked, his voice barely above a whisper as his green eyes scanned them all distrustingly.

Thor placed both hands reassuringly on his brother's shoulders, but he also looked somewhat confused and suspicious as he gazed around at the team who all seemed to be in a much more pleasant mood than usual. Even Clint, seemingly the most serious one of the group, was beaming like an idiot, which was never a good sign. At least, not usually.

"I don't like this." Loki whispered frantically into Thor's ear, once he gestured for the blonde to lean down.

"Give them a chance. I'm sure it's just a simple meeting." Thor replied in a quiet, yet strong reassuring voice. Then the blonde stood up straight, giving them his usual signature tight, charming grin. "Is there any news of Thanos?"

"No, that's not what this little meeting is about. It's much more cool...the topic, that is. Definitely cool, particularly for Loki here." Tony said, patting the dark-haired god's shoulder. Loki stared down at his hand, before his eyes traveled back up to the genius' face disbelievingly.

"We've been giving your apology a lot of thought lately, and we came to a pretty great conclusion recently." Steve piped up, charmingly smiling at the apprehensive looking men across from them.

Tony came up to him slowly, placing his hands into his pockets casually. "My apologies, Loki. I would've taken you all somewhere nicer to break this news to you. However, considering I'm hosting a party tonight I figure that'll be a good night out on the town for everyone."

"Just tell me!" Loki snapped frustratedly.

The brunette shrugged. "Well, it's not really my place to tell you since Nick is the one in charge technically. I'm going to break the news to you anyway: you're officially a member of this boy band, if you so choose to partake in our whole 'avenging the Earth' situation, that is."

Natasha smirked suddenly, folding her arms. "Nick. He's here, you can come in." She called somewhat loudly, keeping her neutral gaze focused on Loki.

"Agent Romanoff, where the hell do you get off telling me what to - oh, he's here." Nick paused, striding up to Loki and Thor. He shook both of their hands firmly, nodding in greeting. "I'm assuming they already told you all what I was supposed to tell you myself?"

"Guilty as charged." Tony said loudly, shrugging. That earned a chuckle out of everyone, except Nick who all but glared at him hard enough to nearly disintegrate him into dust.

"Yes, I've been informed. I think it is an honor actually, especially given the fact that none of you all have any reason whatsoever to trust me..." Loki murmured, gazing at all of them with widened, yet sinisterly clouded eyes.

Nick merely smirked in response, leaning close to him so that their faces were only a few inches apart. "Oh, believe me, I definitely don't trust your sorry behind. None of us do, but truthfully, I think having you on our side would be a good idea nonetheless. You can either still try to cling onto to whatever dark force drives you to commit all these crimes, or you can join our team and avenge this realm and whatever other realms there might be. It's your choice, and frankly I don't give a damn what you choose to be honest."

"Brother, join us..." The blonde insisted quietly, smiling gently down at him. "I think it would be a good idea for you to be a part of the Avengers, especially considering Thanos is still in hiding and as powerful as ever."

Bruce watched all this calmly, as did everyone else. The physician met Loki's gaze, and something in his gaze made him finally concede. It was a look that said _'We understand pain too, and you're welcome here...'_

"I can belong...?" Loki asked suddenly. "Furthermore, would it not be incredibly awkward to have me fighting alongside you all after all that has transpired?"

"Belong to what? The team? Sure thing. As for you joining us being awkward, I think that's already a given. But we're all willing to look past you...well, you know, basically destroying all of Manhattan." Tony replied, nodding.

"I see...well it is a very gracious offer, I must say." Loki drawled, his eyes clouding over pensively as he gazed at nothing in particular. '_This could possibly be a way for me to redeem myself amongst these mortals...and more importantly, to Thor..._

"So, is it a yes or a no? I ain't got all damn day." Nick snapped.

Loki's eyes widened as a feeling he had never felt before in his young life settled over him, warming his chest completely. The mischievous god felt a sense of calm that he had never felt before also - it crept into his veins, filling them with an elating feeling of tranquility, pumping it directly into his steadily beating heart. And with a certain resolution and a mischievous gleam of elation glowing in his emerald orbs, he nodded slowly. "Yes, I'll join your, as Mr. Stark puts it...boy band. I shall join forces with the Avengers now from this point on."

Nick leaned down to face Loki directly again, smiling wryly. "Just know that if you betray SHIELD, it'll hold some pretty serious consequences for you. In fact, I will personally break my foot off in your ass if you don't cooperate with us. Understand?"

"Yes, of course." Loki replied resolutely, though he gave the other man a strange look. He didn't really appreciate that tone Nick was using, but figured he'd have to get used to it quickly.

"I'm as serious as a heart attack. I will hunt you down and-!" Nick continued, only to be interrupted by a certain billionaire.

"I think he gets it, Nick." Tony said quickly, pursing his lips to quell his other slightly more snarky and biting comments to escape.

"Don't interrupt me, fool." Nick said seriously, before turning back to Loki, "Seriously though, you better watch your back. Just focus on that baby, and your family first and foremost. Congrats to you two by the way." He paused momentarily, not bothering to mention how strange he thought it was, looking troubled suddenly before staring pointedly at Loki with a sharp glare, "Look, I'm gonna have some faith in you for now, but we'll see how this goes. Got that?"

"Yes." Loki replied simply, rubbing his belly as the child chose that moment to start kicking rather hard, and he gasped slightly when he felt her move around suddenly.

"Fantastic." Tony said, clapping his hands together. "Awesome. Now that that's settled, perhaps we should get ready for this evening - are you two going to my company dinner party, by the way?"

Loki shared a glance with Thor, who merely shrugged indifferently. "I suppose we could go." Thor said loudly after a few moments, nodding.

A series of kicks and jabs were dealt to Loki again, causing him to grimace slightly and shift uncomfortably. "What's wrong?" Thor asked instantly, and everyone else's gaze turned a bit wary at how pale Loki had gotten suddenly.

"I'm fine. The child is just restless..." Loki explained, taking a calming breath as he subconsciously rubbed small circles on his swollen, rounded stomach.

As the others headed back to their respective bedrooms, Tony turned to see Loki stand up and adjust his shirt and noticed how it didn't quite fit. "Do you have anything to wear tonight? I've noticed you haven't really invested in any maternity clothing. Or should I say, paternity clothing?"

"What do you mean? He looks fine." The blonde replied confusedly.

"Well, of course he's not overweight, but maybe wearing something clothing that fits would look nicer. Don't ask me why, but us humans are actually pretty conservative and modest about many things, pregnancy in particular."

"Why? It is something to be celebrated, shown off. In Asgard, there are ceremonies celebrating such a thing. In fact, sometimes expectant mothers do not wear much of anything at all. Is it not the same here?" Thor asked.

"I must say, for once I agree with Thor. You humans and your petty vanity never ceases to amaze me..." Loki agreed.

"Okay, I get it. Things work differently on Asgard. But here on Earth, it's called modesty and covering up. Those who don't are usually given some pretty nasty, rude names, whether with child or not. It's just how things work here, okay?" Tony asked, shrugging.

"Tony-!" Thor began.

"Listen, I have an idea. Let me help you out, Loki. I'll get you some suits and clothing made for your new shape, something that'll still look sharp. You can come with me back to my tower, even, for more privacy. How's that sound? Good, gentlemen? " He asked, looking between them expectantly.

Thor smiled widely. "Brother, I think you should go. This will give you a chance to be with others besides myself, I think it's a wondrous idea to be honest. Not only that, but it is immensely generous of Tony."

Loki glared at him heatedly, his face darkening as he frowned sharply._ 'No. I am staying here._' He tried to show his silent protest through his eyes, hoping his brother got the hint. Apparently, he did, but didn't care as he pushed Loki along towards the brunette. "You two go on, I will see you tonight at the..."

"It's really just a small event, something the fans can show up to. It won't be anything big." Tony partially lied, smirking.

Before Loki could protest further, he found himself guided along and inside of a very expensive, nice sportscar. Running a hand along the leather, the trickster smirked as his awed eyes gazed around the small car. "Nice, isn't it? Too bad you're with child, cause this scotch in particular is fantastic." Tony said, downing the drink in his hand quickly.

"From what I gather about this realm, even I know you aren't supposed to drink and drive in these contraptions. You should not even have that glass in this car, it is hazardous." Loki pointed out, giving him an incredulous look.

Tony nodded, turning to him as he turned the key to ignite the engine. "You know what? You are absolutely right. Unfortunately, I absolutely don't care. Rules were made to be broken, after all."

"Oh, so you are a rebel of some sort?" Loki drawled quietly, smirking despite himself.

"No one has ever called me that, thank you sir. It actually gives me an idea for my brief self-description - now I can tell Steve the next time I see him that I'm a playboy, billionaire, genius, superhero _rebel_. I like that, it gives me an edge."

"Your arrogance is astounding." Loki said dryly, though his eyes glimmered with amusement.

"Yes, well, I've heard worse. So I'll just take that as a compliment. Let's be on our way, shall we? Buckle up for safety. We're out." Tony said quickly, wheels screeching as he drove off to his tower swiftly, but he made sure to be mindful of the precious cargo in the vehicle as he glanced over at the other man's rounded abdomen.

...

Loki gathered up all the new clothing Tony had bought him in his arms, sorting through them. Currently, he was in the genius' tower, wearing a new outfit that he rather liked even though it almost felt too heavy for the springtime. He wore a long trench coat, with a tight -fitting button down shirt that accentuated his bump, but it was mostly hidden by a long scarf and some pants that he honestly loathed. They were regular pants, just bigger to accommodate his belly. He would've preferred to stay in sweatpants, but knew going out like that wasn't exactly stylish and a bit lazy considering how formal the party was going to be.

Tony left Loki to fold and sort through his new items, walking into his lab only to pause incredulously at the sight of Pepper still working diligently in his lab. "My god, Ms. Potts. Are you trying to kill yourself, you crazed workaholic? Haven't you been working since early this morning?" Tony asked seriously.

"This is important, Tony. I have too many meetings to schedule, not to mention we need to go wider on this public green campaign. Maybe you could start introducing more of Stark Industries new, environmentally green products tonight at your gala?" She turned to him expectantly, standing up straighter as she stacked the papers in her hands more neatly.

"You're killing me at the moment, Pep. Remember, enjoy the moment. Why don't you just take a night off and come to the party with us?" He asked, stepping closer towards her with folded arms.

"As much as I would love to, I'm trying to keep this company floating above water Mr. Stark." She retorted calmly.

"Our stocks have never been at a more perfect level. I don't know what you're talking about." He replied sharply.

"Yes, from a managerial standpoint, Tony. But, you see-!"

"All I'm seeing is a workaholic, who frankly needs to sit down and take a big calming breath. Either that, or get laid." Tony said bluntly.

"Tony-!" She hissed disbelievingly.

"Pepper, just put something nice on."

"I don't have anything to wear, sorry." She replied lightly.

"I bought you something, actually." Tony told her casually, and when she spun around to stare at him with a mixture of delight and disbelief, he added quickly, "I went shopping just now, earlier this evening with...Loki. You know, to get him some new clothing for his, uh, last trimester. Of course, I had to do all the shopping, given the fact that the media would've have a field day if they had seen him out and about, being heavily pregnant and all."

"He's lucky he was able to just wear his usual clothing until now." Pepper commented, shuffling through the paperwork in her arms. "I mean, he looks great, even I have to admit that honestly."

"Yes, pregnancy agrees with him, definitely..." He paused, looking over at her seriously. "So, have you heard from Rhodey?"

"He should be here any minute...he just called me not too long ago." Pepper informed him distractedly.

"Awesome." Tony replied, walking back out in the spacious, well-decorated living room. He noticed Loki was gazing intently at something, seemingly admiring it.

The brunette smirked when he noticed the younger man was admiring his many paintings, some of himself in costume. He didn't comment on Loki's fascination though, leaving him to observe the artwork in peace. Minutes later, just as Tony was about to pour himself another scotch, Rhodey came in through the elevator doors. The brunette turned smoothly on his heels, giving his longtime friend a funny look.

"How did you get in here without being granted permission to enter my tower?" He asked causally, but James could see the curiosity in his eyes.

"I have my ways." He replied simply, shrugging. "Anyway, it's been too long man. How are you?"

"Well, you know, things have calmed down a lot recently. So, I'm doing pretty good actually. You?"

"I'm doing just fine..." Rhodey's voice trailed off as he finally noticed the other man in the room, "...I was showing a group of students who are interested in joining the airforce the mechanics of..." His voice trailed off again when Loki finally met his gaze, his green eyes cold and mistrusting.

"Let me introduce you guys," Tony began hastily, pulling them closer together, "Rhodey, this is Loki. And Loki, this here is James Rhodes, my longtime pal...or frenemy, I should say."

"Are you still gonna harp on me for taking your suit that one time?" Rhodey asked amusedly.

"In actuality, you stole it."

"No, I took it."

"Took? Stole? Borrowed? Who cares? I've already given you the suit awhile ago anyway, so let's just put the past behind us." Tony said nonchalantly.

"Uh, no offense Tony, but you kind of brought it up." Rhodey reminded him.

"I have absolutely no recollection of that ever happening." Tony said quickly, shrugging.

Loki chose that moment to cut in. "So, Rhodey, is it? That is certainly an interesting name."

"It's just a nickname. And, you know, Loki is a pretty interesting name also. Isn't that the name of..." James paused, his eyes squinting his eyes with concentration.

"The guy who tried to dominate Earth not too long ago? Yes, that's him." Tony clarified.

James made shooing gestures at him slightly, shaking his head. "No, no...I meant...that name, it sounds familiar. I'm a huge mythology geek, actually. Took several courses in it. Isn't that the name of the Norse god of...let's see..."

"Mischief..." Loki finished, "And lies, but mischief is more my specialty."

James' mouth fell open slightly, much to Tony's amusement. "So wait, you're_ seriously_ a god?" Turning to Tony, his brows furrowed disbelievingly. "He's a god?"

"In the flesh, Rhodey." Tony replied, nodding. He thought of mentioning that Loki was in actuality a frost giant, but knew that the said man probably wouldn't appreciate that information being revealed whatsoever. "If you think that's cool, you should meet his brother. You know, he's only like the god of thunder. You know, Thor. Granted, he doesn't have his usual powers at the moment, but still, he's a god."

"Wow, that's something." Rhodey said, awe lacing his tone as he shook Loki's hand firmly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, even if you are technically the person who...you know..."

"Ah, yes, I realize it must be quite awkward for everyone...but my ways have indeed changed. I really have my brother to thank for that, and even Mr. Stark here." Loki replied quietly.

"I'm serious, it's okay to just call me Tony. The world won't end if you do, trust me." The brunette said loudly, making an exasperated gesture with his hands.

Rhodey smiled widely, turning to him with an amused look. "He's just trying to be polite. Damn, cut the brother some slack. I'm sure he's still trying to get used to our more casual ways of doing things here, right?"

"Perceptive of you. And yes, you're correct, intrinsically ." Loki agreed, nodding.

"Intrinsically? That's a five dollar word right there." Tony remarked, pointing over at him amusedly.

"I wouldn't expect anything less than eloquent vocabulary from a god, to be honest." Rhodey turned back to Loki suddenly, looking very curious. "If you don't mind me asking, where are you from exactly? Is it Asgard? That's what I remember from reading Norse mythology."

"Indeed, I'm from Asgard..." Loki confirmed quietly. '_No... that's not quite true. I am a frost giant from Jotunheim...born of a realm filled with evil creatures._'

Tony came over to Rhodey suddenly, patting his shoulder. "You want a drink before we leave? Something to loosen you up a bit."

"I'm not drinking tonight, Tony."

"You're drinking."

"I'm not drinking. There's no way that's happening, man. It's not gonna happen."

...

Rhodey laughed loudly, leaning onto Tony's shoulder drunkenly. He laughed at nothing in particular, along with Tony. Pepper and Loki were watching the two with disbelieving stares, unsure of whether to be more amused by the fact they'd gotten tipsy so quickly or their now ridiculous conversation. Rhodey hiccuped slightly, grinning crookedly. "You see this uniform, man? It completely changes the way people perceive me, you know what I'm saying?"

"Oh, I feel you Rhodey. I mean, it's like when I put on my suit, I'm not just Tony Stark-!"

"Right, you're Iron Man. It's crazy, man."

"It is, it really is. And you, hey look at you, mister lieutenant airforce guy. That's a great achievement too, huh?"

"Hey, don't forget I'm the second Iron Man...War Machine, or did you forget?"

"There's only..." Tony looked confused and disorientated suddenly, "There's only one Iron...wait, what were we talking about? Something about airplanes?"

Loki leaned towards Pepper, feeling comfortable enough to sit near her. He wasn't sure what it was exactly, but she had a calming and comforting presence about her. The more time he spent in her company, the more he realized why Tony kept her around so often. She was...pleasant, for lack of a better word. Better still, he didn't feel unnecessarily judged while being in her company.

"Are they always like this?" He asked quietly, raising a brow.

"Believe it or not, these two have nights like this quite often." Pepper said, sighing quietly. "Don't get me wrong, Tony and James are both serious, brilliant men but when they cut loose, they really party hard, let's just put it that way. And they cut loose often, trust me on this one..."

"You put up with much, do you not?" Loki asked, causing her to look curiously at him.

"Excuse me?" She asked quietly.

"You have the patience of a saint..." Loki murmured vaguely, but Pepper understood the full implications of his words completely.

"Yes, Tony is a great man, but he is pretty much insufferable sometimes. I care for him all the same, though." Pepper replied, looking downwards suddenly with a light dust flushing her cheeks slightly.

"Do you love him?" Loki asked bluntly.

"W-What? I, um, well-!" She stuttered. "It's just, I've been in his service for a long time as his employee and friend, and now I'm his acting CEO. I do anything he asks of me, that's all."

"I see. Perhaps I was too blunt." Loki murmured, gazing down at her flushed cheeks.

It was so clearly obvious she did love him, but mortals were so oddly stubborn when it came to emotions. He was thankful suddenly that he and Thor had grown up in a realm where freely showing your emotions was a regular occurrence, and encouraged sometimes even. It made it so much easier for them to communicate and for the two to profess to the other their love and their deepest, most truthful feelings. With humans, he noticed, it all seemed to be one great big insincere game, and frankly it seemed like it had a lot of sore losers.

"Okay gentlemen, it's time to sober up." Pepper said suddenly, smoothing down the beautiful red dress Tony had bought for her, "The party is going to start in only an hour. We need to show up early for the press and photos, so hurry and freshen up a bit."

"Alright, I'm good. Just give me a sec." Tony grunted, lifting himself unsteadily off the couch. Rhodey followed suit, both men quickly putting on their best tuxedos and cleaning themselves up to rid of the smell of alcohol.

About half an hour later, they were all ready to leave and looking their best. Particularly Tony, who had on some red-tinted shades and a very dapper, almost satiny suit. "Alright, let's meet up with the rest of the team now. Let's go, you guys. The limo is waiting out front." He said, gesturing for them all to get into the elevator.

Loki felt slightly nervous suddenly, though there was no indication outwardly. '_This will be my first time being out in public on Midgard so casually...why do I have the feeling this will end badly?_'

* * *

******I'm not happy in the least bit at how this chapter turned out but it had to be done. Sorry if this chapter sucked or seemed incredibly boring. Boo, fillers. :/**

******Also, I know that some of you won't like that Loki joined the good side. Yes, it's awkward, but I decided that it would make more sense for the ending of this story for Loki to join their team officially in order to eventually stop the purple creep (Thanos lol).  
**

**To be continued...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Warning: Thunderfrost/mpreg**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Avengers and make no money from it.**

**A/N: Hey everyone, thanks for the wonderful reviews. Well, that's all I really gotta say. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Lights were flashing, shooting out in beams along the otherwise dark sky, illuminating the party that was happening just outside the large restaurant that Tony had rented out for the night. Photographers were there to take there pictures, snapping away as soon as they all arrived. There were journalists also lingering around, hoping to get in at least a few questions for whatever magazine or newspaper they worked for.

Currently, Tony was backstage, watching as some kids lined up along the stage in their best costumes. There was mainly only little iron men on the stage, much to his surprise (and delight). Once the music started playing, he casually walked onto the stage, causing all the kids to turn to him interestedly. "Hey, everyone. I just wanna say thanks for coming. I don't usually host events where fans can also come to my company dinners, but I figured now would a good time as any to start. And what do we have here?" He paused, looking around all the costumes. "Is this some kind of costume contest thing?"

"Yes!" The kids shouted, causing the audience to laugh slightly.

Tony was in on the joke as well, but continued to play dumb. "Really? That would explain all the little hammers and shields."

Thor and Steve exchanged an amused look, watching as Tony walked through the seemingly endless crowd of kids on the stage. He stopped before a little girl, crouching down to her level and adjusting his shades slightly.

"What do we have here? It's a little Iron-nette. What, you didn't want to be Black Widow?" He asked facetiously.

"...Iron Man is the best." She said shyly, twirling around with a childish blush.

"You are a very intelligent young lady, that's all I have to say." He said, standing up again. Walking though the crowd, he took notice of which ones he liked best, whispering something into Happy and Rhodey's ears. "Oh, wow, look at this. Ladies and gentlemen, can we give this kid a round of applause for the extra effort he put into this costume? It looks like glitter. Is it?" When the kid nodded, he added, "Do you have anything to say about this event? Any comments?"

"You're Tony Stark." The kid replied simply, shrugging.

"Yes, yes I am. Good observation, kid."

He stopped when he noticed a kid dressed up as neither of the superheroes, but rather the 'villain'. His brows rose at the little replica of green armor, and even the impressively similar horned helmet. "Hey kid, why are you dressed up as the supervillain? Just curious." Tony asked, kneeling down next to him as he held the microphone to the boy's mouth.

Loki frowned slightly, nervous of the possible answers. To his immense surprise, the reply was shockingly positive which caused his eyes to widen somewhat. Thor patted his back reassuringly, also watching with interested eyes.

"Why?" The kid asked as though he'd never even considered it himself. "I dunno, cause he's cool."

"He nearly destroyed this entire city." Tony reminded him seriously.

"So? That's why he's cool!" The kid replied, shrugging.

"I'm guessing you're the kid who beats other kids up?" Tony muttered quietly under his breath, standing up again. "I just want to let everyone know, that you all need not worry about that particular 'villain'..." Everyone grew very quiet, greatly anticipating his next words, "...and that's because he has officially joined the Avengers."

Instantly, journalists and reporters began shouting questions at him, trying to get his answers on film. Rhodey nearly groaned aloud at Tony's bluntness, shaking his head slowly. Hogan sighed slightly, though he couldn't help the amusement plastered on his face.

"Leave it to Tony to break the news blatantly." Rhodey muttered, chuckling deeply as he watched Tony get bombarded by questions regarding Loki's change of heart. The brunette handled himself well in front of the press as he usually did, but even they could see he almost instantly regretted saying that.

"You know what? I can't say I'm too surprised. I mean, we're talking about a guy who held a press conference and basically told the world he was Iron Man without even trying to hide his true identity." Hogan pointed out, shrugging slightly.

"That's true."

...

Meanwhile, Thor ushered Loki away from the commotion and towards the edge of the party where it was far more quiet. He noticed how ghostly pale his brother had become, causing him to worriedly sit Loki down in a comfortably padded chair. "Are you alright?" Thor asked sincerely, searching his face for any indication of emotion on his brother's exhausted, currently expressionless face.

"Yes."

"It's clearly obvious you are not." Thor spat, his angered tone causing Loki to look up with wide eyes. "I just wish you would confide in me, Loki. When I asked that you should speak to others before, I was in fact hoping you would just open up to me instead. However, I can see that is not going to happen."

"I do not want to burden you with my issues...they are many abound, Thor. If I told you just what was truly going on with myself, you would stop loving me." Loki said bluntly.

It was quiet several moments, neither brother saying a word. It was awkwardly silent; the only thing saving it from becoming incredibly stifling was the music playing not too far away, along with the excited screaming and laughing coming from the crowd. A waitress came up to them, immediately noticing both their crestfallen moods but cheerfully smiled anyway, trying to stay professional. "Can I get you gentlemen anything? A drink, maybe?"

"No, thank you." Loki murmured quietly.

"Perhaps just some water, my lady. Thank you." Thor said politely, causing her to blush slightly when he grinned at her. She didn't comment on his excess formality, she simply poured the water quickly into a large glass and was about to hand it to him when Loki made a strange hand gesture.

Her widened eyes gazed at his mischievous smile strangely, before she noticed the cup filling with cockroaches. Screaming, she fumbled with the cup before dropping it onto the ground with a horrified expression. Looking back up incredulously, she noticed Loki's somewhat devious grin and ran off as fast as her high heels could take her, throwing him strange looks over her shoulder as she quickly jogged back towards the main part of the event.

"Now brother, that was hardly nice." Thor commented amusedly, though his eyes were still unusually somber.

"It was just a bit of fun." Loki replied quietly, hiding his grin from his brother by turning away slightly from him.

Thor folded his arms tightly, sighing through his nose heavily. His head bowed, and Loki could sense the frustration rolling off the other man in waves, but he knew it had nothing to do with his little trick. "You think I would stop loving you, Loki?" Thor asked, laughing incredlously, "I don't know how things work with humans, but we are gods. Our love is immortal and I would never forsake you. If I ever did, it would take much to cause-!"

"I am not a god and I am not an Asgardian." Loki spat bitterly. "I know what I am, Thor. I am a disgusting monster. I only give the appearance of normality."

"_Enough!_" Thor roared, slamming his fists down on the table nearly. Loki tried not to flinch, but still the veins in his neck stood out from his sudden tenseness. "I will not stand idly by and listen to you call yourself such degrading terms! Frost giant you may be, but you are no monster."

"I-!"

"No, be quiet!" Thor demanded loudly. "...You might be a Jotun, but you were raised in Asgard as one of us. We are your family, Loki. We love you...why can you not see that?"

"Sometimes love is not enough." Loki said in a tense, quiet voice and somehow Thor could tell this wasn't just about their relationship. Swallowing a bit nervously, the thunder god was reduced to silence as Loki stood up again, rage and bitter resentment shining clearly in those hauntingly anguished eyes.

"All my life I grew up thinking that I could be king just as much as you, that I was worth just as much as you. As strong, even. However, the older we both became, the more I realized that wasn't quite true. It was all a false pretense." Loki spat venomously. "Oh yes, I might be the god of lies, but that is only because my entire life thus far has been a_ lie_!" He screamed, his eyes narrowing as he tore his gaze away from Thor's.

"..."

"You have all the friends and all the acceptance. Father is proud of you, and mother loves you...everyone loves you. The golden child...Thor. That's what you've always been, have you not?" Loki continued in a quiet, bitter tone. His words sparked memories for the both of them, as they lowered both their heads in anguish and frustration.

...

_A young Thor and Loki sat listening to a lesson, taught by one of the many teachers in the palace. Some would teach the boys art, some music, some writing, but this particular teacher was one who taught philosophy. While Thor paid rapt attention, Loki sat away from both of them with his back turned and his head placed sullenly in his hand as his other hand traced something in the dirt below._

_"For everything in creation, there must be its opposite. Dark and light, good and evil, man and woman, north and south." The teacher began. "For example, it is dark that defines light."_

_Thor perked up, sitting up straighter as his hand rose. "Yes, teacher, but can the opposite not be true? That is, if dark defines light, then light could possibly define darkness. They are one and the same, like all other opposites. They compliment each other, so to speak."_

_Loki merely scoffed, rolling his eyes as he dug his stick deeper into the dirt. Part of him was seriously considering Thor's words though, causing his eyes to glance over at his brother slightly._

_"Excellently put, Thor. A good argument, young Odinson." The teacher praised._

_Loki glared over at them, jealously burning in his eyes as he frowned sharply. The teacher noticed his faraway, yet sharp glare and sighed loudly. "Loki, give your mind and attention to the lesson, young one."_

_"Very well..." He murmured quietly, staring down at the drawing of a heart he had dug in the dirt._

_"And turn not that sneering countenance on your teacher. Wipe that glare from your eyes, Loki." The teacher chastised._

_Loki said nothing - he merely stabbed the heart with his stick and softened his features as he turned to pay more attention to the lesson. He watched with sad eyes as Thor eagerly and correctly (annoyingly, enough) answered each question. Loki knew no matter how correct his answer was, nor how great it was, it wouldn't hold the same value or meaning as Thor's._

_It never did, he had learned that much quickly. _

_His opinion didn't matter. _

_It never mattered..._

* * *

_Loki stood underneath a large tree, jumping up as he tried to capture some fruit into his hands. He was a teen by this point, but still not quite tall enough to reach the object of his desires. His hand grazed the leaves, causing him to sigh with a slight scowl._

_"Oh, look who it is everyone. It is Loki, once again up to no good." Sif said loudly, causing him to turn to her with widened, incredulous eyes._

_"I am simply just trying to get some sustenance." He explained quickly._

_"Are you so weak that you cannot even get your own snacks?" Sif asked, causing the other three to laugh loudly at him. Loki blushed, turning away shyly, but not without being his usual trickster self in the process._

_Sif screamed when chunks of her hair began falling out, and she pointed an accusing finger at him. "I know you're doing this, Loki! Give me my hair back! Stop this at once!"_

_His hand made a swishing motion, and soon her hair grew back almost instantly. "It was just a little trick. Calm yourself."_

_"You should know better than to mess with a woman's hair! It is our crown and glory, you fool!" She yelled, glaring at him heatedly._

_"I am not the fool, nor the bully. You are, Sif." He retorted tightly, clenching his fists as he turned around completely to face her._

_"Why do we just not leave this loser? I have many fair maidens awaiting me that would love to polish my sword." Fandral said, giving Loki a look that was uncaring, for lack of a better word. Bored, even._

_"I agree. I do not like him, he gives me bad vibes. Let us go." Hogun agreed, and soon they all walked off except for Volstagg._

_A chubbier, shorter Volstagg looked at him worriedly, before looking back towards the palace. "Loki, you know...there's plenty of fresh fruit in the kitchen. You don't have to try to get your own anymore, the cooks just brought them in a few hours ago. Did no one inform you?"_

_"No...but thank you, Volstagg." He murmured quietly._

_"Of course..." He paused awkwardly, "Well, I'd better be off. "_

_Just as he was about to go back inside, Odin came outside along with Thor. "Loki, there you are. What are you doing, my boy? You have sparring lessons with Thor soon."_

_"I was going to eat first." Loki explained._

_"Very well, but after you're done go train with your brother." Odin insisted._

_"I cannot anymore, father. He's too strong now. He ends up injuring me almost every ti-!" Loki tried to explain._

_"Oh, the injuries are never serious. Besides, you can be just as powerful Loki. After all, you both have the chance one day to be king. Now go on, my boy. Go eat and then train with your brother. Do you understand?"_

_"Yes, father." He mumbled, following after them with a hurt, annoyed expression._

_Thor came to stand next to him, patting his back reassuringly. "I wish you had told me before that I hurt you, Loki. I will go easier on you from now on, I promise brother! Do not worry, sparring will be fun this time around! Together, we'll become even mightier."_

_Thor's enthusiasm almost instantly brightened Loki's mood, and he nodded. "Yes, we will become stronger...together."_

...

Thor shifted uncomfortably, staring straight ahead at nothing in particular as he soaked in his brother's words. Loki paused when he felt his energy drain terribly suddenly, the fatigue no doubt brought on by the pregnancy. He found the further along he got, the more easily he became tired.

"Still brother..." He added in a voice barely above a whisper, "You were always by my side, the big and mighty warrior, even though others taunted me and treated me as though I were less than you. I thank you for looking at me as your equal, even though I feel even still that am I not. Thank you... for loving this monster."

Before he could blink, Thor had both hands placed firmly on either side of Loki's face. His blue eyes were wild with rage, and a flurry of other emotions that Loki would've been able to place had he not been so panicked by Thor's anger. "You are not a monster! You are my little brother, Loki. I do not care if you are a frost giant. You could have been an ogre or a dwarf, for all I cared...you are still my family, always." He stilled, looking down at the rounded belly that was hidden by the smaller man's long scarf. "And now, you are more than that to me. You are my lover and the carrier of our beautiful heir...our child, Loki. I could not be any more grateful to you for this." He finished resolutely, placing a hand on his belly.

Dark eyebrows rose confusedly in a manner Thor was very used to seeing - Loki's face looked somewhere between bewildered and like a puppy kicked and abandoned in the rain. "Would you still profess your love to me if I told you I was...losing my mind?"

"_What?_"

"I've been having nightmares, as you already know, however..." Loki paused, swallowing thickly, "However, some of these nightmares have been manifesting themselves to me while I am conscious."

"You're having visions, then? Hallucinations?" Thor clarified, looking around to see if anyone was looking in their direction. He knew that many humans in this realm were not as open minded about love as they were on Asgard, and he knew well that some people would react terribly to seeing two people of the same gender showing their affection to each other in public.

He took the risk anyway, hugging Loki closer to him and burying his nose into dark, silky locks. Loki leaned onto Thor's strong, broad chest and reveled in his warmth for a moment before answering him finally. "Yes, I've been having visions...but they're becoming less frequent. I think joining the Avengers will do me some good."

"You are accepted and loved, Loki, if only by me. Rest assured that you could be absolutely crazy and I would still love you all the same." Thor said, half jokingly with a wide grin.

Loki shook his head disbelievingly. "How can you love someone like me, Thor? I just cannot fathom it - you could have anyone. You are the god of thunder, and soon to be king. Why did you choose me of all people?"

"You were meant for me." Thor replied simply, as though it were totally obvious. "You were lucky enough to be found, and we were lucky enough to have you."

Loki's lips twisted in an attempt to not smile, but after some time, a beautiful wide grin softened his features. Thor looked around suspiciously again, before chastely kissing Loki. He then bent down to the rounded stomach, pressing an ear against it with an interested expression and wide, prideful smile.

"Can you hear anything?" Loki asked curiously.

"Yes, I can." Thor said with certainty, "She says, 'It's terribly dark and she wishes to be free.'"

"Stop jesting." Loki said seriously. "I'm sure she enjoys it in there - after all, it's warm, safe, and blissfully dark. Besides that, she doesn't have to deal with the outside world as of yet, which is not all that great in actuality."

"True enough, but that was a joke. You do realize that?" Thor asked amusedly. "Furthermore, how cynical of you to say the world is not all that great, Loki."

"Of course I knew it was a joke, I am no idiot. As for being cynical, I am working on being a bit more positive, if only for the child's sake..." Loki murmured.

"I do hope she inherits your wit and intelligence." The blonde said suddenly.

"Yes, and your looks?" Loki added.

"I'd rather she be like her mother, in all respects." Thor said seriously, and the dark-haired man had to literally suck in a deep breath and strain to fight back the blush that threatened to show on his pale cheeks. His cheeks burned hotly as Thor cupped his face lovingly, placing another kiss on his forehead.

"Well, enough of all these emotions...I am terribly hungry. Might we get something to eat, now?" Loki asked suddenly.

"Certainly, but let us leave this party. I think it would be best for us to have some time alone." Thor suggested. "I shall take you somewhere I think you'll quite enjoy. It's Chinese food, have you ever tried it before Loki?"

"Chi...nese?" Loki pronounced uncertainly, shaking his head. "No. Is it good?"

"Most people seem to like it. Let's go, brother." Thor insisted.

...

Soon enough, they sat not too far away from the large, flashy event. Loki was literally devouring everything on his plate, not caring how disgusting he looked while shoving the food in his mouth. Thor watched with an amused fascination, having never seen Loki eat so ravenously before. His brother had always been slim and tiny, never really being much of an eater nor a physical fighter. Even at this point in pregnancy, he was still slim and ate in small amounts, and everything he consumed was mostly healthy.

"Is it to your liking?" Thor asked slowly, giving Loki a strange look as he lifted the paper plate and licked all the flavoring and juices off it.

"This is - how - why?" Loki sputtered. "How could you not inform me about this kind of food before? This is the best meal I think I've ever had. It certainly beats all the meat we're forced to eat back home."

Thor grew thoughtful instantly, narrowing his eyes. "What do frost giants normally eat anyway?"

"How should I know? I didn't grow up in Jotunheim." Loki said between sips of a strangely sweet drink that he was quickly growing to like. Soda, as he recalled. "I'm assuming they eat snow."

"Oh, be serious Loki." Thor said, before shoving some rice into his mouth.

Suddenly, the loud exploding crackling sound of fireworks could be heard. Everyone in the small restaurant turned to look out the windows to look at the fireworks admiringly. Loki's eyes widened at the sight, turning to Thor curiously. "Fireworks." Thor explained before Loki could even open his mouth to ask.

"You know much about this realm...and here I thought my knowledge of Midgard was extensive." Loki realized suddenly.

"Yes, of course. I was banished here before after all. You pick up quite a few things when you're forced to live on this planet." Thor said jokingly, finishing off his food quickly. "What we are doing right now, actually, it is sort of like a date..."

"You mean like courting?" Loki asked, and when Thor nodded he added quietly, "This night has actually been...very enjoyable. Romantic, even...despite all that was said previously."

"Yes, it has..." Thor agreed, his eyes fixated on the exploding fireworks. Loki too couldn't tear his gaze away from the colorful bursts that lit up the nighttime sky.

"Although envious and admittedly quite insane...never doubt my love for you, brother." Loki murmured suddenly, causing Thor's to immediately look over at him.

"...Thank you." Thor said, taking his hand and squeezing it gently. Lifting his glass suddenly, he gestured for Loki to do the same. "Here's to a better tomorrow, a better future, and an even better relationship. My love for you, as I'm sure you already know, is ever eternal..."

"Ever eternal, and forever ours..." Loki agreed, clanking his glass with a wide smirk.

...

The air around Thanos was far more cold than he'd anticipated, but being a nearly invincible being with skin able to withstand just about any element, it didn't bother him too much. Still, he didn't care for the cold weather - all the ice, snow, and glaciers around him made him feel somewhat desolate and even nervous. Still, he had come to Jotunheim for a reason and would not be deterred by some silly emotions and fears.

Thanos walked with a purpose into the cold, icy realm feeling greatly victorious that he had managed to easily access the path between realms without Heimdall's knowledge. "The fool, he probably doesn't even realize I'm setting foot in this realm. None of them know where I am, not even the Allfather. How pitiful..." He murmured aloud, chuckling deeply.

Upon entering the main, large section of Jotunheim he grew a bit wary at the emptiness. Little did he know that frost giants were well known for hiding in the large surrounding glaciers, and they were all watching him with suspicious, yet very interested crimson eyes. "Is anyone there? Answer me!" He shouted impatiently, gazing around curiously. When he recieved no answer, he smirked widely. "Too afraid to show your faces? I don't blame you, for it is I, Thanos."

"Thanos?" A quiet voice asked, startling him somewhat. His nerves didn't show on the outside however, but he did look around apprehensively. He had only heard legends of what these frost giants were like, and had never really bothered to visit their realm. Thanos hadn't seen any point - go to a realm filled with supposedly evil creatures in a cold, dark icy world? Not the best place to go to for any reason, period.

When he saw a frost giant appear from the ice for the first time, Thanos almost felt nauseated. He knew he himself wasn't anything great to look at, being slightly monstrous looking himself, but this was far more creepy than he had imagined. The man was incredibly tall, living up to the giant part of their name. This Jotun stared at him with curious, frighteningly red eyes. His blue hand held tightly onto the spear at his side as he walked slowly towards the large, purple creature. Thanos nearly winced at how hard-looking these creatures were, and how unnatural their appearance seemed at first.

"Thanos, you say?" He asked in a deep, almost inaudible tone, "I've heard stories about you, but never did I think you would come to our realm. Not many dare to enter Jotunheim, in fact...ever." He whispered the last part tensely, eyeing him in a way that nearly sent shudders down even Thanos' back. Logically, he knew he was stronger than all of them combined, but those eyes...

Several more frost giants came out slowly, their steps slow and thundering as they emerged. The tallest one still looked at him curiously, lowering his weapon slightly when he could see that Thanos didn't mean any harm as of yet. "What brings you here?" He asked loudly when the purple creature didn't speak for several moments.

"I brings news that I think will be most fortunate for your entire race. This is a species filled with males only, is it not?" Thanos asked, already well aware of the answer.

"Yes. Your point?" He replied quietly.

"It is said in legends a female frost giant is far and few in between, and precious and extremely valuable to possess. Is that also correct?"

"Yes, but it is nearly impossible for a female to be born...males give way to males in this realm. My own mate recently birthed us a son, and that is usually what is born here...never daughters." He replied, narrowing his red eyes confusedly.

"What if I told you...what is your name, by the way? I hate informalities." Thanos said in his gravelly tone.

"Alvis, once the healer of this race and now the new king..."

"My king..." Thanos said respectfully, "I think you should know, Alvis, that there is in fact a female Jotun. Granted, she's only half, but still all the same."

It was deafeningly quiet suddenly, all of them looking each other incredulously. There was whispering, and more mistrusting red eyes peered out from the dimness. Several more frost giants came out from the shadows, their spears pointed at Thanos. "Such lies you speak. It's impossible. The only way a female frost giant could ever be conceived is by being a hybrid or some rarity in the gene pool...and all frost giants are here and accounted for and none of us have ever given ourselves to a mortal nor an Asgardian." Alvis said tensely.

Thanos laughed loudly, confusing them all immensely. "You really are the _new_ king, aren't you? Have you all forgotten so suddenly about your missing little frost giant, Loki? Laufey's son? He's still alive and well, I assure you. He carries Thor's child, and it most certainly a girl."

"Laufey's son...Loki? We thought he was Odin's son, the youngest prince...? We merely thought he could withstand our touch because of his magical abilities. What is this nonsense you are babbling about? He killed Laufey and tried to destroy our entire race, for which we are still quite resentful." Alvis said in a dangerously low tone, narrowing his crimson eyes distrustingly at him.

"Ah, so none of you were aware that the youngest child of Odin and Frigga, is in actuality one of you? He was in fact adopted by them, but Loki is indeed a frost giant." Thanos supplied.

"And he carries a female Jotun? This is very auspicious for us." Alvis said, smiling crookedly.

"Indeed, it is. What say you if I told you that I could capture this female child and bring her to you all as your new queen and in doing so, I ask for a little favor?" Thanos looked at Alvis expectantly, watching the gears turned in the frost giant's mind.

"Very well. What sort of favor?" Alvis asked, blinking his crimson eyes curiously. There was a sinister suspicion behind his gaze though, but Thanos refused to be thwarted by it nor nervous by their sudden closeness to him.

"Join my army. Help me to destroy Thor and Loki, and eventually all of Asgard. Your services after that will no longer be required once that is finished..." Thanos explained.

"We would be glad to, if you can assure me that we will have the child..." Alvis insisted.

"Do not worry, she will be brought promptly to you once she is born. Loki still remains with child, he has about two months or so left...and once she born, the child will be all yours rest assured. However, I require that you aid me in battle with me before I bring the girl to you."

"Excellent. I shall trust you for now. Should you not deliver the child to us eventually, we will kill you."

"Do we have a deal, then?"

"Of course we have a deal. A child in exchange for an army...you have our agreement." Alvis said, shaking his hand quickly in order to not burn Thanos with his icy touch. His red eyes widened and flickered up to Thanos' face when nothing happened, and he eyed the purple creature interestedly.

"My touch does not affect you at all. What sort of being are you?"

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is our deal, correct?"

"Absolutely. I look forward to it..."

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Also, I want to clarify that I'm going by the movieverse here, not mythology. Of course, Norse mythology is totally different from the movie so I just wanted to clear that up. Also, in the movie it seems to be implied that Loki is (was) somewhat of a loner and didn't have a relationship yet with...well, anyone. So, for the purposes of this story, this child will be Loki's (and Thor's) first child. I realize that in the myths, Loki already has several children and that there are in fact female frost giants.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Warning: Thunderfrost/mpreg**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Avengers and make no money from it.**

**A/N: Hope you enjoy! Also, thanks for all the fantastic reviews!**

* * *

Two naked figures laid comfortably in their bed, resting into the soft silky sheets. Loki ran a hand along his large bump, smirking slightly when he felt a sharp kick. His eyes softened with fascinated when he could actually see a little hand press up against his flesh, and he pressed his own hand against his belly. A larger, lightly tanned hand closed over his and he looked over to his side to see Thor's prideful, warm face staring down lovingly at his stomach.

Their faces pressed together briefly, the warmth of the other sending pleasant chills down their bodies. Loki marveled at how gentle Thor's hands were on his stomach, sighing contentedly suddenly. For a being that was capable of summoning the storms, of fighting terrible entities from deep space, he had a surprisingly soft touch, reserved for those who had earned it. The more muscular male scooted down a bit, just enough so he could rest his head against the firm belly that carried their child. A leap of excitement and nerves coursed through Thor suddenly as he realized it wouldn't be much longer now. Loki was due at any moment, given that Bruce said the child would be born in June. He had estimated that around June tenth would be the child's birthday, and today was the seventh.

"Did you see Dr. Banner earlier?" Thor asked curiously, his deep voice soothing to Loki at the moment. Everything had him on edge as of late- with the impending labor drawing closer, just about everything made him restless. He had also been feeling somewhat painful, utterly unpleasant false contractions during the past two weeks or so.

"Yes, I did." Loki finally after a few moments. "He said I am at a good weight for my last trimester. Also, he mentioned the child seemed to be healthy. She's dropped recently."

"I have noticed." Thor commented, taking notice of the oblong shape of the other's belly. It was no longer perfectly rounded, but rather it jutted out at an odd low angle. It appeared to rest between Loki's thighs, rather than jutting out, though it was still taut to the touch. The paler man grabbed the small box of chow mein off the nightstand suddenly, finishing off the rest of it quickly. The blonde eyed the food, before staring up at him with amusement gleaming in his eyes. "You do seem to like that sort of food very much, brother."

"Yes. What is your point?" Loki said, setting the empty container down. "It is a shame we do not have such food on Asgard...even this chocolate is far better than the fruit pastries we usually eat." He murmured, unwrapping a chocolate bar and eating nearly half of it in one bite.

A warm smile graced Thor's lips. "I'm glad you enjoy it. I meant no offense by my words, I assure you..." His voice trailed off as he stared curiously at Loki's belly again. The pregnant male smirked at his brother's fascination, having never seen the blonde so intrigued by anything before. "You look very fair and radiant with child...I cannot believe I am actually saying this, but I think I'll quite miss seeing you as such."

"You and I both, Thor. This pregnancy has also been surprisingly easy...I can only hope the labor goes just as smoothly." Loki murmured in reply, closing his eyes exhaustedly as a yawn tore from his throat.

Thinking back on it suddenly, his last trimester had been quite pleasant. Thor seemed to love the new curves of his body and told him nearly every day how beautiful he thought he was with child. He knew Thor had kind tendencies, but even he was shocked by how doting the currently human god was. The older male assisted him with nearly anything and everything he needed help with, and refused to allow Loki to do more than eat, sleep, and rest. Even relieving himself was an issue these days, as Thor would always want to help him, which usually led to an angry Loki yelling at him for his supposed incompetence.

"I'm sure it will, do not worry. I'm proud of you, for handling yourself and assimilating with the team so well. I commend you, Loki..." Thor murmured, leaning down to deeply kiss him.

The younger man smiled widely - oh, how he did love to pampered by the blonde. It made him almost strangely excited secretly to know that he could inspire such kindness and vulnerability from Thor. That was one of the many things he admired about his brother - even though he was indeed a god, Thor always had a sense of humanity about him, even before his banishment. He was not afraid to simply be himself, or to help and protect others valiantly, or to genuinely smile or laugh amongst everyone. Thor had a comforting and fiercely protective soul, and a cheerful yet very strong-willed disposition. Whereas, it seemed everyone else on Asgard, himself included, kept up a stoically regal demeanor about themselves for the most part.

"Your touch makes me feel so humble..." Loki murmured quietly, brushing a pale hand along Thor's lightly tanned cheek. The blonde grinned crookedly, taking that hand on his cheek and politely kissing it, much like the chivalrous prince that he was.

"And your touch, Loki...it thrills me..." The blonde whispered gruffly into his ear, causing the dark-haired male to laugh amusedly and turn his head away, hiding the flush on his cheeks and the lust that suddenly filled his sensually half-lidded emerald orbs.

As tired as he was, Loki still longed for some intimacy. A long, elegant pale hand slowly moved across a broad, muscled chest. Thor shivered in anticipation; it had been forever since they had been intimate. "Dr. Banner informed me...the child would not harmed if we were careful..." Loki whispered, taking a nipple into his mouth and licking it feverishly.

Thor cupped his head and forced his lover to look at him. "You mean…?"

Loki nodded and leaned forward to press a chaste kiss against the blonde's lips. "Yes, it's fine." He whispered seductively.

"I will be gentle with you Loki, I promise you that..." Thor said softly, moaning deeply as Loki toyed with his sensitive pink buds.

Suddenly, the younger male pulled away. "Thor?" he asked. The other man looked at him curiously.

"What's the matter, Loki?" he asked, his smooth deep baritone voice nearly soothing him once more.

"I need to bathe first." He explained quietly. Thor nodded in understanding and carefully scooped him up in his strong, muscular arms.

...

Standing behind Loki, Thor pulled his body close to him, savoring the feeling of their warm, smooth flesh pressed together. The trickster smiled softly and leaned back against him, feeling Thor's hard cock push into his back. The dark-haired male titled his head back to rest on Thor's shoulder as his body was massaged with soap by appreciative hands. He felt his limp manhood stir with need as he progressively became fully erect. Thor gently massaged his brother's back and rounded stomach with gentle, yet firm presses into his muscles. Loki let out a shaky moan and bit his lip as his nipples were roughly pinched suddenly, causing him to give Thor a sensuous, yet mirthful stare.

"Naughty, are we?" He drawled quietly, panting slightly as Thor continued to rub them to the point where he began writhing and moaning quietly with pleasure.

"Perhaps..." Thor whispered gruffly, nipping and sucking the dark-haired male's neck, grinding his hard cock into his backside.

After a few minutes, the blonde pulled away which caused Loki to send him a confused look. "Let us finish washing up. I wish to bed you, but not here..." His husky voice resounded in Loki's ears, his hot breath nearly causing him to shudder pleasantly at the feeling. Loki nodded and poured some shampoo into Thor's golden, damp hair and massaged it gently. Minutes later, he then washed Thor's body carefully, admiring his muscular frame.

"Here, allow me." Thor murmured suddenly, rubbing shampoo followed by conditioner into Loki's dark, slicked down locks. He took a wash cloth and slowly washed his lover for awhile, making sure he was completely clean.

Thor paused suddenly, soaking in Loki's appearance once again. He was truly beautiful still, but the thunder god couldn't help but be slightly amazed and even a little shocked at just how big his brother had gotten over a duration of only nine months. By no means did he think him fat, but to see the large bump on his otherwise slender frame did look a bit unusual to him. His figure looked nice all the same though; it was still a sight to behold, just in a different manner. He idly wondered who their daughter would favor, and if Loki's frost giant genetics would somehow affect their daughter's appearance at all.

Soon, Loki found himself on their bed, sitting on the edge of it while Thor stood before him giving him a look that sent shivers of excitement down his back. He secretly crowed at his own so easily-won victory, of getting his brother to love him. It had been all he wanted - that constant warm feeling of being loved. It felt even better to know that the being who loved him, desired him, was the god of thunder no less. A powerful being and not one to be taken lightly.

Even without his godly powers, he still looked every bit the deity he was even while mortal. His impressive muscles flexed subtly as he walked over to their bed, pressing his lips roughly against Loki's. The blonde's hands rested on their where their child grew, fondly staring down at his stomach before meeting a bright, emerald gaze lovingly.

Moaning quietly, Loki embraced this moment. It was always moments like these, so lost in pleasuring the other, that the world seemed to fade away. Gasping as Thor nipped feverishly at his neck, a satisfied smile made itself known on Loki's face. This was living, this was life was truly about. The intensity of creation, of love, and of passion. He refused to believe otherwise, as it simply felt so wonderful. There was nothing else in the world like it. That burning tingling sensation, that ultimately led to a sweet, almost painful release of ecstasy. Yes, there was nothing quite like that feeling. Nothing in the world could compare - he could've poor or starving, but if he still had Thor with him, asking him to grant them both a sweet release, nothing else really mattered at all.

Their tongues clashed, slipping past the seams of the others' mouth. Moaning, claiming, and seeking passion from the other. Both of their bodies soon became slick with a thin sheen of sweat, and their hearts began beating faster from excitement.

Soon enough, Loki let a loud breathy loud as he felt his entrance stretched pleasurably. He shifted slightly, getting onto his hand and knees. Thor waited patiently for him to adjust, and once he did, he drove into him gently. They built a rhythm, losing themselves in the other - slow, quick, a shallow thrust, then suddenly much deeper. Hands clenched into the sheets as wave after wave of pleasure racked through Loki's body. His belly rested heavily onto the pillows, but he didn't care how uncomfortable his hips suddenly were, he was too lost in the ecstasy at the moment.

"_Yes...!_" He hissed, clenching his eyes shut as Thor gave him a particularly good, deep thrust which effectively hit his pleasure spot almost directly.

Thor thrust into him with more energy as he heard Loki moan his name quietly, grabbing a hold of his hips as he suddenly forgot his promise to be gentle. Muscles tensed, tightened up, and both their shafts swelled and pulsed with the tingling, sweet feeling of orgasm after some time, leaving them both frozen and suspended in a few moments of intense pleasure.

The blonde panted heavily, pulling out of his brother and resting on the pillows next to him. Loki's eyes were still clenched with the intensity of his release and he moaned quietly. Thor held the younger male tightly to him, burying his nose into dark locks and inhaling his pleasant scent.

"Thor..." Loki murmured quietly after several minutes had passed, "I still want to know exactly what is it about me you like? Why did you give up your godly powers for me? I do not understand."

It was the flickering of blue eyes, filled with so much warmth it was nearly breathtaking, and the slight crooked smile on his lips that told Loki that he loved him. There were no more words needed now, and they relished in the presence of the other.

'_Soulmates..._' Loki thought, resting his head onto Thor's chest. '_Are we perhaps soulmates, after all? It seems we are, or maybe this was all some fantastic coincidence._'

...

Nick stood before everyone in the debriefing room Tony had added on into the mansion, glaring at everyone for seemingly no reason. It was clear to them that he wasn't in the best mood. Not that he usually was, but the SHIELD general definitely seemed more on edge and angry than usual.

"We have a serious problem." He finally snapped.

Natasha set down a gun she had been fiddling with, calmly gazing at Nick. "What about?"

"Well maybe if I were allowed to speak and not get interrupted, I might be able to tell you all." He snapped rudely, sighing heavily.

Tony's eyes squinted incredulously, and he rubbed his mouth pensively as though debating whether or not to say something. Eventually, moments later he did. "Um, excuse me Nick, but no one was interrupting you. She was merely asking a question and frankly we've been waiting for you to speak for nearly-!"

"Shut the hell up, Stark! Always running your goddamn mouth." Nick muttered loudly, folding his hands behind his back.

Tony looked very put off, but instead he simply leaned back into his chair and folded his arms. "What's going on anyway? What's got your panties in a bunch?" The brunette asked seriously, causing the rest of the team to smirk slightly at his somewhat snarky, casual tone.

Hands slammed down onto the table loudly, and Nick blew out an annoyed breath. "Listen, everyone. We have a serious problem."

"You already said that." Tony pointed out.

"I'm gonna put some tape on your damn mouth." Nick snapped.

"Ooh, kinky." Tony replied, giving him a sarcastic flirtatious wink.

Even Clint and Natasha couldn't help the small snorts of laughter, bowing their heads in order to hide their amused faces. Everyone quickly sobered up when Nick cleared his throat loudly and gave them a heated glare. Loki tried to focus on what was being said, but there was a terrible pressure in his abdomen suddenly. It had been progressively getting worse over a few hours, ever since he and Thor and copulated earlier that day. A dull cramp assaulted him, making him moan quietly. Luckily, everyone was too busy listening to Nick to notice that anything was wrong.

"We've got a new reading on Thanos. Yesterday, some strange creatures traveled to our world...and you all weren't informed because they left too quickly for me to assemble you all again in time. However, those creatures gave us some pretty valuable information. Whether it's true or not, remains to be seen." Nick explained quickly.

"What sort of creatures were they?" Steve asked, placing his chin thoughtfully into the palm of his hand. This era never ceased to amaze him - first he had met two gods after growing up believing there was only in fact one, and now to hear of all these weird, strange creatures? Yes, it was definitely hard for the time-lost super-solider to fully comprehend, but he was curious anyway and avidly paid attention to everything that Nick was explaining to them.

"Tall, blue ass motherfuckers." Nick said simply, shrugging. "They have ice abilities like you wouldn't believe, it's actually pretty incredible. They kinda reminded me of...have any of you guys seen Jeepers Creepers?"

"Horror movie. Yep, seen it. Are you trying say they're disgusting, blue, creepy creatures?" Tony asked, curiously tilting his head.

"Frost giants." Loki murmured suddenly, frowning slightly.

"Right, exactly." Nick murmured awkwardly, and everyone suddenly felt slightly bad as they all gazed over at Loki. "When I said creepy ass motherfuckers, I didn't mean to include you with them. I'm sure you already aware, I hope."

"It is fine..." Loki murmured, smiling wryly.

"Anyway, they've informed us that Thanos will be on the attack in Asgard. Now, if he'll ever come to Earth, that's the real question. We're not sure if he will, honestly." Nick continued explaining.

"This is complete madness! So I am to leave Loki and stay in Asgard in order to protect it? I do not even have my usual powers." Thor raged, standing up suddenly.

"Don't worry about that. I've created something that will aid you in battle without the need for any godly powers." Tony explained. "If you come with me into my lab, I'll show you what I've created for you and Loki."

"It's pretty incredible, to be honest. I think you two will like it. Or hopefully, anyway." Bruce piped in quietly, a small smile quirking his lips upwards.

"I thank you, Tony. However, I cannot leave Loki and my child. I want to be there for the birth." Thor said slowly, regret and confliction easily noticeable on his troubled face.

"What about Asgard?" Clint asked curiously, staring up at him pointedly. "It's your home, isn't it? If Thanos destroys it, then you'll really be stuck on this planet."

"I..." Thor's fists clenched as he bowed his head, sighing heavily. "I cannot leave Loki, no matter the circumstances."

Everyone grew silent all of a sudden at the amount of sincerity in his tone . His tone was so quiet, so honest, and so incredibly loving that all they could do was sit there in silence and absorb his quietly spoken words.

"Well ultimately, it's Thor's decision as to whether he stays or leaves. It must be hard to choose between the two..." Natasha said quietly, and everyone else nodded their agreement.

"If only I had my powers. I could go back to Asgard, and then hopefully return for Loki once I am through with Thanos and those Jotuns." Thor said angrily, more to himself than the rest of the team.

"Aren't we supposed to defeat him together, as a team? That's why we're the Avengers, after all." Tony pointed out seriously.

"I know, but..." That same troubled look appeared on Thor's face, "Very well, I shall stay here. It brings me regret and makes me most melancholy to sit idly by while Asgard may possibly be under attack but it seems I have no choice. I shall stay by Loki's side, as I have already vowed to do."

Loki shifted uncomfortably, moaning quietly again but this time the team heard him. When they all turned to him worriedly, they noticed that the dark-haired male dug one hand into his back while the other rested onto his belly.

"Well, it would seem the child has perfect timing. Clearly, she also wants you to go back to Asgard as quickly as possible.." Loki grunted out, gasping slightly as he felt wetness around his more personal areas. It soaked through his pants and onto the floor, dripping loudly onto the ground.

"Is it time, then?" Thor asked, asking the question that everyone else was too apprehensive to voice aloud.

Green eyes flickered upwards to meet worried blue, and he nodded. "It's happening now, I'm sure of it. She is anxious to be born into the world, it seems..."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviews keep me typing at my keyboard, so let me know what you think. To be continued...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Warning: Thunderfrost/mpreg**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Avengers and make no money from it.**

**A/N: To every single person who favorited this, who alerted and reviewed, you truly have my thanks. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was pleasantly warm in the grand main hall of the throneroom. All the upperclassmen and warriors were gathered around in the room, chatting idly amongst themselves. The sound of small talk filled the area until it sounded like nothing but loud, incessant murmuring. There was a small party going on, but before the festivities actually began, Odin had prepared a speech first. He stepped onto a small platform overlooking the people who were patiently waiting for him to speak - that is, except one very impatient, very hungry warrior.

Volstagg groaned slightly, looking around impatiently. "I do hope this goes by quickly. I am famished!"

"_No!_" Fandral exclaimed sarcastically, chuckling deeply as he looked around the large, well-decorated area.

"Are you attached to that pretty face of yours? Because one more word and you won't be!" The redhead retorted quickly, grinning widely and politely nodding at all the passerby looking in their general direction.

Fandral grinned charmingly as well, not bothering to turn his head as he spoke once again, "My, we really are hungry today, aren't we?"

Volstagg merely nodded in reply, folding his arms in front of him in a proper manner. Fandral smirked, turning to Hogun instead. "Come now, give us a smile. Just one small grin can't hurt." When the other warrior didn't so much as move his mouth, he continued, "No? Alright then, just show some teeth at least. This is a happy, special occasion after all."

Sif smiled tightly, though her eyes gleamed with amusement. "Fandral, he's not going to do it. It's futile, believe me." She turned to him with a smirk, "Though, if you would like a challenge, I know of an even greater one."

"What's that, Lady Sif...?"

"Keeping your mouth shut."

Odin cleared his throat loudly, instantly gaining most of their attention. "Hello, everyone. I thank you for coming here today, in order to celebrate the newest heir of Asgard. Though my sons are not here, I am sure they will appreciate all the gifts for the child, who we have since found out is a girl. So, now-!"

Before he continue speaking, however, there was a loud crashing sound. Heimdall rushed in, bowing before Odin and Frigga one knee. His right fist was clenched and placed to the left side of his armor as he bowed down before them. "My lord and lady, I regret to inform you that I could not stop Thanos and the frost giants from intruding. They are right behind me and I fear they will arrive-!"

"Soon." Thanos finished loudly, causing everyone's head to snap over to the purple creature. He was smiling maliciously, as were the frost giants surrounding him.

Everyone began instantly panicking, except for the Warriors Three who stood there with their weapons ready for any possible attacks. Odin ushered Frigga to a safer area, before coming to stand before Thanos with a mistrusting gaze. "It is about time you showed your face! I assume you wish to obtain my Infinity Gauntlet, Thanos. Is that it?" Odin asked in a loud, booming tone. He glared heatedly at the other male, who merely smirked rather creepily in response.

"Yes, I do. But not yet...there are more important things I am concerned about at the moment. Is Thor not here?" Thanos asked, his eyes shifting around curiously.

"Thor? No. He still remains on Midgard." Odin replied suspiciously. "Why should it matter if he is here or not? You want my gauntlet, do you not? That has nothing to do with my oldest son, you fiend."

"No, but it has to do with your youngest..." Thanos murmured vaguely. "Well, this is a problem. I was certain he would show up here."

"Loki is due soon, so I presume he wanted to stay by his side." Odin told him quietly, eyeing him warily.

The frost giants perked up at this information, looking around at each other with a certain resolve in their eyes. Then they all looked to Thanos, eerie smiles plastered on their faces.

"Is he? So if I were to take the gauntlet and destroy Asgard, no one but you and your puny warriors would be able to stop-!" His words were cut off by Alvis, who was freezing him mercilessly. The others joined in, using their ice abilities to completely freeze the purple creature in his tracks.

Once they were done freezing him completely, Alvis turned around to face the grim looking leader languidly. "It won't last for long, since his skin can withstand the elements better than most creatures. He is nearly invincible. However, it should last long enough to give Thor and Loki time to deliver the child and rest peacefully for a brief period..." Alvis informed Odin quietly, looking at Thanos rather than the Allfather as he spoke.

Odin looked at him disbelievingly. "I do not understand. Why would you instead aid me rather than following his orders?"

"Frankly, we don't trust him. I can see you don't either. For now, we are allies." Alvis murmured. "Until this Thanos fulfills his promise to us, you can be rest assured your sons can at least bring the child into the world without fear that their home will be destroyed. We can offer that much, at the very least."

"I am still unable to believe this. Laufey would have never formed an alliance with us, for any reason-!"

"True enough, but I am not Laufey. You must remember this, Allfather. I am the new king and I do not believe we have met. My name is Alvis..." The tallest frost giant murmured, giving him the smallest of grins.

"I shall keep that name in mind, then. You truly do live up to the actual meaning of your name. Alvis, the wise one..." Odin replied, grinning slightly.

The frost giant nodded, "You as well live up to your name, the mighty Allfather." He paused, looking towards Thanos suddenly, "Someone should go back to Midgard to inform your sons that he's been stopped for the moment. Is there someone you can send?"

"I'll go!" Frigga exclaimed before he could answer.

"I should stay, if only to keep an eye on things here." He murmured regretfully. "Give them my best regards and congratulations."

"Of course. Well, I suppose I should get going now." She said quietly.

Heimdall nodded, gesturing for her to follow him to the rainbow bridge. But before she left, she gave Odin a small, tight hug and nodded towards the frost giant king respectfully. Alvis returned the gesture, bowing slightly as he watched her go quickly.

...

A loud groan tore from Loki's mouth as he bent over the counter in the kitchen, in too much pain to even care what everyone else was doing. He could hear quick footsteps and slight murmuring, and from what he could pick up it sounded like they speaking about how to hide him from the media while he was in the hospital.

About ten minutes later, he felt another cramp begin, starting in his lower back and ripping into his stomach. The pain was dull and quite painful, but he refused to show his pain. Instead, Loki breathed out deeply and relaxed into the pain, which helped him tolerate it without moaning. Once the cramp began to fade, he turned as a worried Thor approached him with their hospital bag stuffed with baby supplies and other miscellaneous items Loki might need.

"Forgive me. I am sorry that took so long. I wanted to make sure we had everything though." Thor murmured, hoisting the bag further up on his shoulder. "Are you alright, Loki?"

"Yes, I'm fine at the moment. Do not worry so much, it's unbecoming of you Thor." Loki murmured jokingly, but his emerald eyes were filled with a grave, nervous seriousness.

"I cannot help but worry. Even the god of thunder has moments of weakness..." Thor paused to gaze down at the other male's rounded belly anxiously, "...and fear."

"We should be excited." Loki insisted, taking his hands and squeezing them.

"I want to be excited, but I am worried for you Loki." Thor replied in an unusually serious, quiet tone.

"It'll be fine, don't worry." Another voice cut in, causing them to snap their heads over to Bruce. "We've got some pretty great technology and medicine at the hospital, actually."

"Are your healers exceptional?" Thor questioned curiously.

"Well you know, the medical field...uh, that's a tricky one." Bruce replied, not really wanting to into the whole explanation of healthcare. So he decided to stick with being positive, "I'd like to think so. We try our best to help out our patients, particularly when it comes to delivering a new life into the world. Pregnancy and childbirth are probably the most common situations that doctors deal with to be honest."

"Isn't there a child born every minute? Isn't that the saying?" Steve asked curiously.

"Yes, that's right." Bruce replied, before turning to the other two, "So normally, a person in labor would wait a little while before actually going to the hospital. Sometimes if you're not dilated enough, they'll send you home. Don't ask me why, that's just how it works. But considering your pregnancy is an unusual case, we'll take you in now."

"Will you be delivering our child?" Thor asked suddenly.

"I don't have much choice. If word gets out that a male is delivering a child, the media will have an absolute field day about the pregnancy." Bruce replied, shrugging.

"Right, of course..." Loki murmured, rubbing his stomach subconsciously as he nervously stared towards the floor.

"Well, let's be off. Shall we?" Bruce asked, gesturing towards the door.

However, before they could leave there was a loud noise and commotion in the living room. They hurriedly walked in to see Steve politely ushering in Frigga, holding her arm in a cordial manner as he led her inside.

"Mother, you're here...?" Thor asked delightedly, hugging her tightly.

Once he released her, Loki also gave her a quick hug. Her eyes scanned his body and she placed a hand to her cheek. "It's so nice to see you two boys again. And Loki, goodness you have gotten big."

"This is hardly the time to be commenting about my size, mother." Loki replied heatedly, narrowing his eyes slightly. He folded his arms, pulling his jacket more tightly to himself as though to hide his body.

Frigga laughed warmly, confusing him. "Loki, always so sensitive. I meant it in a good way, dear child. Of course I do not think you overweight, that would be quite rude and furthermore more quite untrue. I am just glad to see you looking healthy, although pained. Is something the matter?"

"I'm in labor-!" His words were cut off by a loud, excited gasp.

"This is excellent timing, then. I was supposed to come here to inform you that Thanos has been stopped for a short time, so you two need not worry about coming back home just yet." She told them quickly, gazing between her sons as she spoke.

Loki nearly sighed in relief. "Well, thank goodness." He drawled.

"This is most wondrous." Thor agreed. "Well, let us go now. The child is soon to arrive."

...

Soon enough, they all clambered into two separate cars as there were too many of them to simply fit into one. Upon arriving at the hospital, Bruce handed Loki a blanket to wrap around his body in order to hide his bump. He quietly moaned when he felt another contraction rip through him, but luckily Thor supported him tightly which left him still able to walk despite the awful, fairly intense cramping pain.

The rest of the team sat in the waiting room while Bruce grabbed some paperwork. He managed to sneak them past the front desk and towards an emptier section of the maternity ward. Looking at their confused faces, he quickly clarified, "Normally, you'd sign in at the front desk. However, considering you're not even from this realm, you can't fill out the paperwork anyway. Just leave that to me. The main thing we're concerned with is just delivering the baby. I'm assuming you're going to raise her in Asgard so there'll be no need for a technical birth certificate, correct?"

"Yes." They replied in unison.

Frigga rubbed Loki's back comfortingly, watching as they got him settled in a large, spacious hospital room usually reserved for those who could afford to stay in the suite-type hospital rooms. He quickly changed into a hospital gown with Thor's help, and Bruce got him situated in the hospital bed and began hooking him up to monitor the baby's heartbeat.

"Dr. Banner? What are you doing here? I thought you were taking time off, for a vacation?" A curious voice floated in through the door. Bruce quickly straightened up and blocked the other doctor's path with a forced grin.

"Hey, how are you?" Bruce asked calmly, shaking the other man's hand, "Well, you see, I am taking a vacation. I, uh, just needed to take care of some things here first."

"Oh, I see. But why are you on the maternity floor? I thought your specialty was in-?"

"You're right, this isn't my usual floor but I've been asked to assist with something pretty important. Um, a very peculiar delivery, that is. Could you send Catalina in here, please?" Bruce asked, trying to keep his tone as even and calm as possible.

The other man nodded, shrugging. "Sure, but-!" The door slammed in his face before he could finish, causing him to look slightly suspicious but he went to go fetch the nurse Bruce had asked for anyway.

Loki moaned miserably when he felt the next pain, gripping the bars tightly as he tried to pant through it. The trickster couldn't believe how much it hurt, his eyes widening immensely as the pain seemed to intensify suddenly. He felt paralyzed from the pain, unknowingly digging his fingernails into Thor's shoulders. Thor winced, but knew his brother was suffering more than he was, so he bore the pain.

Bruce looked up when a young woman stepped in, brushing her red hair behind her ears. Her green eyes curiously, yet nervously scanned the room. "Dr. Banner? You called for me?"

"Yes, I did. You know that unusual case I told you about a few months ago that I wanted you to help me with? Well, this is it right here." Bruce told her, gesturing to the two men nearby.

"He's...he's _pregnant_!" Cat exclaimed, her eyes widening immensely.

"Yes, he is. I'm really going to need you to stay calm though. If you can't handle it-!"

"No, it's okay. I'm good, really." She replied hastily, nodding.

Thor watched as the two set about discussing just how the child would be delivered exactly, before turning to Loki with a worried stare.

"Are you in pain right now?" He asked quietly.

Loki merely shook his head, looking incredibly nervous. He hissed with discomfort though, his hands coming to clutch his belly. Frigga came over to take one of his hands, rubbing a thumb over his hand soothingly. Her warm eyes and comforting, motherly presence calmed him down somewhat after awhile. He endured the next few contractions more easily this time, as he'd quickly grown used to the pain. Having his mother comforting him was actually helpful - he had honestly thought having anyone trying to comfort him would've made him irritated, but he was glad that she was here suddenly.

...

After nearly nine hours of laboring, he felt possibly the worst contraction yet since it had begun, causing a low whine to escape him. The sound startled Thor, as he'd never heard such a sound from his brother. Loki tried not to whimper, but failed as the pain only escalated.

He moved onto all-fours, steadying himself on his hands and knees. Thor sat down in front of him, which proved to be a big mistake as Loki once more dug his fingernails into his shoulders as some sort of way to alleviate the intense dull painful cramping he was feeling. It hurt like nothing else the dark-haired male had ever experienced in his life; the pain was almost unreal. It was like the worse kind of torture, more unbearable than having his bones broken or getting a nasty cut. Or being brutally pummeled by an angry Hulk, nearly shuddering as he recalled being smashed into the floor so ruthlessly.

And yet, that same man was one who now turned to him with a worried look. "Are you sure you don't want the epidural? It'll help relieve the pain and it's something to really consider." Bruce told him quietly.

"No..." Loki gasped. "On Asgard, we have no such things and I will not give into my pain for some relief from medicine. If I'm to have more children with Thor, I need to know how do this naturally."

"I think you should get it, Loki. Just for the first one, at least. I hate to see you suffer like this..." Thor insisted, peering into his pained face as he rubbed at his back soothingly.

When Loki didn't answer, they all worriedly glanced at each other and then back at the pregnant male who had his face buried into his hand. He seemed to be trembling slightly, and the slight shaking of his shoulder told them he was crying although he was completely silent. When he lifted his face, they could see his silent tears trail down his cheeks, but he wiped them away quickly as though frustrated by showing weakness.

"Loki?" Frigga called, noticing how much pain her son seemed to be in. Never had she seen her youngest son like this, so weakened and scared. In so much pain. It greatly reminded her of her own ordeal during labor. Although, she could admit that so far he was handling himself much better than she did.

"…It hurts." Loki moaned, and they all paused a little. They were all aware of how weird that sounded coming from him. Loki never admitted that anything hurt, ever. At least, not when it came to physical pain anyway.

Thor looked uncharacteristically nervous, searching his brother's face, which was scrunched in pain. He and Frigga were immensely startled as Loki actually let out a short-lived agonized scream. He slumped down onto the pillows, moaning and writhing in pain. "It hurts…it _hurts_…" He moaned, almost like mantra. Thor continued to rub his back comfortingly, his heart beating so fast he felt like it was about to explode from his chest.

"I demand you get some pain relief. Please, Loki." His voice even sounded uncharacteristically anxious too, revealing his nerves and worry freely to the pregnant male. The worst part was that there was really nothing he could do to help him—Thor felt so useless. How could he just be expected to sit here and watch Loki suffer? He allowed Loki to continue digging his fingernails into his shoulders though, feeling as though he was at least doing something to help. This was something that his brother would basically have to endure on his own.

"Fine, I will allow the epidural. When will you administer it?" Loki murmured, laying his head exhaustedly onto the pillows as he moved to lie back down.

"Considering it's been nearly ten hours, I'll have the nurse just administer it now. Since you're not female, I don't really have any way of knowing how dilated you are or if you can even deliver naturally in the first place. I'm going to schedule an emergency c-section for you, okay?" He told them seriously.

"What is this c-section exactly?" Thor questioned.

"They'll cut the child out. It was in the pregnancy books, you know..." Loki explained.

"There will be no cutting. Why can he not deliver the child naturally?" Thor demanded.

"Indeed, I am also a bit confused." Frigga agreed.

Bruce paled, scratching the back of his head. "Well, you're a man so I'm assuming there's no way for the child to come out."

"Trust me, Dr. Banner, there is a way for the baby to delivered. If I could get pregnant, then believe me when I say there's a way for me to give birth as well." Loki explained.

"Well then, I guess the saying 'life finds a way' is more true than I realized..." Bruce murmured thoughtfully, pulling back the blanket and quickly examining Loki's entrance. "Well, this is something...looks like you're right after all, it seems like you are actually dilating but in a totally different manner. This is pretty incredible, to be honest."

"It's disgusting." Loki spat. "It will never look the same again once she is born."

Bruce smiled amusedly, shaking his head. "There might be some tearing, but you'll be fine." He then turned to the nurse, "Cat, if you can get everything set up and prepared, please?"

"Of course." She replied quickly.

"Thanks."

...

Loki quickly munched on the ice chips his brother had brought him, sighing contently. "Thor?"

"Yes, Loki?"

"I love drugs."

The blonde grinned mirthfully, laughing loudly. "You see? The epidural proved good, after all."

"I definitely do not regret getting this, that's for certain..." Loki paused as he set the cup down suddenly, "I feel so blissfully numb, I honestly can't feel anything from the waist down."

"Really?" Thor looked intrigued, tilting his head curiously. "Then how will you know when it's time to deliver the baby?"

"That's what I'm here for. Don't worry, they'll both be fine." The physician informed the anxious father.

Bruce checked under his hospital gown once more, humming thoughtfully. He carefully struck a finger into his entrance, furrowing his brows. "Oh, wow. Cat, can you get everything ready?"

Thor exchanged a glance with Loki, while Frigga clasped her hands worriedly. Bruce gave them a small grin, sitting down on a swiveling chair for a moment as he wrote something down quickly. "Okay, it looks like you're ready to push. Thor, can you help him hold his legs back? I'm assuming he's still somewhat numb." Bruce told him, to which the blonde nodded and help Loki get into a birthing position by helping him to move closer to the edge of the bed. There were no stirrups used, in order to decrease harm to his pelvic area. His hips were already almost too tiny to carry a child, much less push one out.

The nurse held his other leg, smiling reassuringly at them. Frigga held onto her son's hand the entire time, easily sensing that he didn't want her to let go. Loki had always been somewhat of a momma's boy, after all (not that she really minded). Frigga brushed his slick, dark hair back even more, watching curiously as all the supplies were set out.

"Mother, I'm scared. Did you feel this scared while delivering?" Loki murmured quietly, looking up at her with widened eyes.

"Of course. I was faring much worse than you, my boy. I was a complete mess, I must say. You're doing so well, Loki. You're very strong." She said encouragingly, and sincerity coated her words thickly as she spoke.

"I'm so exhausted...I want it to be over." Loki murmured sleepily.

"It will be, my son. Just have a bit of patience. You'll need all your strength to push, anyway." She replied quietly.

"I can't believe I'm actually about to deliver an actual, Asgaridian goddess...this is definitely one of things I never thought I'd ever do." Bruce murmured to himself disbelievingly, pulling on his gloves quickly. "Okay, on my count, push. I've lowered the pain relief slightly, so you can feel the contractions somewhat. When I tell you to stop, you need to stop to prevent tearing as much as possible. Understand?" When Loki nodded, Bruce gestured for the two holding his legs to push them back just a bit more. "Alright, push."

He rested his head into his chest, pushing as hard as his tired body possibly could. Loki breathed heavily, leaning back onto the pillows when Bruce told him to stop. He could literally feel the child move into his birth canal, the pressure nearly causing unshed tears to glimmer in his eyes.

"Don't tense up, Loki. Relax in the pain and push downwards." Bruce instructed, meeting Loki's tired, pained gaze. He merely nodded in response, and pushed hard as he felt the next pain, willing himself to fully relax. Loki suddenly took a sharp breath as he felt another contraction, pushing down hard. This time he could feel something at his entrance, the skin tearing slightly. He moaned as he felt a little bit of blood trickle out and could only hope his backside would go back to normal after this ordeal.

"You're crowning already, there's the head. You're doing very well." Bruce encouraged quietly.

Loki grunted a few times, losing focus slightly as the pain made him stop pushing momentarily. He bore down through the burning however, knowing it was better to keep going. He continued pushing for a good half hour or so, stopping a bit unwillingly when instructed to. An awful scream tore from his throat as the baby's head finally popped out.

"Good, Loki. She's got a bit of...brown hair it looks like." Thor said warmly.

Loki grew curious, trying to peer over his large stomach to see her but knew that until she was fully out he wouldn't be able to. The nurse held up a mirror for him suddenly, and he gasped when he could see the tiny head of his daughter. His eyes were transfixed on the little being, amazed at just how tiny she was.

"Okay, don't push as hard this time. I've got her shoulders, okay? Let me do most of the work. I'll try and get her out as quickly as possible." Bruce told him. "This time just push whenever you feel the urge. Take your time, alright? The shoulders are usually the hardest part of delivery, so try not to stain or push too hard."

Loki simply nodded, grunting slightly as he leaned forward to push more gently this time. Bruce's fingers quickly captured the infant's shoulders and twisted them slightly until they came free, moving as swiftly as possible to spare Loki anymore discomfort and pain, the rest of the tiny body following to land in a small, struggling mess into his hands. Loki let out a sigh of relief, slightly alarmed by the numbness in his backside and legs but was so awed by seeing his baby for the first time he stopped caring quickly. There was no sound at first as Loki fell back onto the pillows, the pain ebbing away a little, and the doctor leaned forward, swiftly laying a small, bloody body on his chest, before hurrying to get the afterbirth out of him.

But the trickster wasn't aware of anything going on around him currently, not even of the physician pressing down on his now soft, flabby stomach and the final almost involuntary push his body gave in order to expel the afterbirth from him. The world fell away for a moment as he stared down at the tiny body of his little baby girl. He could see the silently struggling form on his chest, her tiny body supported by Thor's comparably large hands that cradled her against Loki's chest gently.

Loki watched as Bruce gently cleaned the blood and fluids off of her face and body. _'She's__ so little..._' Was all the dark-haired male could think as a warm smile graced his face. He stroked the little cheek of his daughter carefully, his eyes welling with tears suddenly.

Pride was clearly evident in the thunder god's tone as warmth filled his blue eyes. "Our daughter."

The pale god smiled tiredly at the little, squirming baby. From her neck to her feet, the tiny infant couldn't have even been as big as his hand. Little hands could barely clasp around his fingers, her eyes not yet open to look upon the world around her. The little infant's brown hair was matted to her tiny body, still slightly covered in fluids.

Loki sat up with Frigga and Thor's help and he leaned against the pillows more comfortably. They all leaned in to observe the girl, smiling down fondly at her. Loki couldn't find fault with the little infant, his eyes sweeping over the baby who looked every bit like her father. From the squinted blue eyes, to the nose, her lips, and even her eye shape she looked like Thor's female twin except that she was a brunette.

"She's beautiful, Loki. I thank you for her..." Thor murmured, quickly leaning in to kiss him chastely on the lips.

The baby finally let out a small whimper as Bruce and the nurse helped to clear out her airways, patting her on the back to get her to start crying. The girl remained relatively quiet though, whimpering almost inaudibly as she snuggled her head into Loki's chest. He made sure to keep a somewhat tight grip on her, supporting her head carefully.

"Hello, little one..." He murmured, moving the infant so that she was cradled in his arms. Soon, he became completely silent, almost breathless at the sight of the little baby. A sense of understanding suddenly flooded over him. Odin _had_ loved him, after all. Even though he felt out of place being the adopted outcast, he felt certain now that his parents loved him anyway. Thor watched over his family, smiling warmly as he gazed down at his daughter.

Frigga let the two new parents have their moment with their baby, before elegantly coming over to look down upon her granddaughter. "She is lovely..." She murmured. "I'm so proud of you, Loki."

"Thank you, mother." He murmured quietly.

Bruce suddenly gestured for him to hand the girl over to him. "Not to interrupt, but I need to take her weight, height, and get her cleaned off better."

They all waited patiently, although somewhat anxiously as the nurse ran some tests on the child and took the girl's measurements quickly. Once she was done, the redheaded nurse handed the baby back to Thor instead, allowing the father to hold his child for the first time.

The baby looked impossibly tiny in Thor's impressively muscular, strong arms. She looked like a tiny little china doll wrapped up in a blanket, her little fists rubbing up against the little green hat they had placed on her head. The blonde lovingly rubbed a hand gently against her little face, before bouncing her slightly as she began whimpering loudly. His chest welled with an incredibly warm feeling as he gazed upon her - before, he had honestly not been too keen on having a girl, though he hadn't told anyone aloud. Now, any wishes for a son flew out the window as soon as she opened her blue eyes to him, before groggily closing them and yawning. Her little hand wrapped around one of his fingers, and that was all it took to make her his princess.

"Zuri." He murmured suddenly. "I quite like that name. What do you think of it?"

Loki paused, wincing slightly as he felt the nurse continued to clean him up. "I love it. I honestly didn't have any good names picked out. I was thinking we could name her after you, Thordis. Or perhaps Liv. I quite like Zuri though, it's a pretty name."

"I adore it. Little Zuri, princess of Asgard." Frigga said, nodding.

"She will make a fine warrior." Thor decided.

"Goodness, Thor. The child has only just been born and you are already deciding her future for her?" Loki asked amusedly, his voice more quiet than usual from exhaustion.

"You have to start them young, Loki." Thor joked, cradling her so that her face rested on his chest instead. His hands supportively held her head and back as he bent down to lovingly kiss her little cheek, rubbing his face against hers fondly.

Loki reached his arms out, and Thor almost unwillingly placed her back into her mother's arms. As soon as she was in her birth father's arms again, the baby quieted down and curled her fists by her face as she slept in his gentle grip. "I'm so glad to finally have you here with us, Zuri..." Loki murmured, allowing a rare warmth to soften his features.

"Are you alright?" Thor asked suddenly, and he looked up to see the blonde worriedly gazing down at him.

"Yes, I feel much better than before. I'm fine." Loki replied quietly. Momentarily, he admired Thor's mortal clothing and hairstyle, finding that he actually much preferred this to his usual attire. The tight-fitting clothing and the way he always kept his shoulder length hair tied back in a low bun was strangely appealing to him. And watching how well he handled Zuri only further made him realize that his brother would in fact be a great father.

"Allow me to take her. You should rest." Frigga insisted, causing them both to look over at her quickly.

"Certainly. Here..." Loki carefully handed Zuri over to her grandmother, watching as Frigga cradled the child in her arms very gingerly and sat down in a nearby chair.

_'Hopefully, Thanos can stay trapped just a big longer. I have no intentions of leaving Loki here weakened with our newborn...it all seems too planned. I will not let him take Zuri, nor destroy any realms...there must be some other way to stop him besides going back to Asgard.'_

* * *

**To be continued...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Warning: Thunderfrost/mpreg**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Avengers and make no money from it.**

**A/N: Hey, lovely readers! Sorry about the delay. Was hit by writer's block and couldn't seem to write anything for awhile. I almost nearly gave this story up and decided to quit but I managed to get this chapter done finally. Hope you enjoy! And of course, thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed so far and added this to their alerts. To all my consistent reviewers, you guys rock! You know who you are. *hugs***

* * *

There was rapid knocking at the door only a few hours later which caused everyone in the room to glance over towards the loud noise. Loki was asleep still, exhausted from the recent delivery of his daughter. Bruce made to stand up, quickly opening the door. His eyes widened as Tony slipped in and shut the door quickly before they could see all the chaos outside. Bruce could see the flashing lights of cameras and the curious, loud voices of reporters just outside the room for a spilt second as he let Tony into the room.

"It's a zoo out there." Tony muttered, letting out an a heavy sigh.

"Let me guess, the media found out. Why am I not surprised?" Bruce muttered rather cynically, moving to sit down suddenly. He placed his head into a hand, while his other arm rested heavily on one of his legs.

Thor anxiously stared over at the other men in the room, his brows furrowing. "Does this mean that Loki's pregnancy will be revealed to all of Midgard?"

"I hope not. Surely, there must be a way to make them leave?" Frigga questioned, cuddling her granddaughter more tightly to her chest as she fed her some formula.

"This is more than I ever thought I'd be dealing with..." Bruce muttered suddenly, his slightly annoyed tone setting everyone on edge somewhat, "This is why I don't like to settle down in big cities like this. Back in India, things were more simple."

"Hey, well no one asked you to stay in New York. You chose to - we all did." Tony reminded him seriously.

"I know. But-!"

"Look, it'll be fine. You won't get fired over keeping him here, okay? Just let me handle it." The genius told him, gesturing to himself with a sweeping motion.

"And just how will you do that?" Bruce asked, though not rudely.

"I'm Tony Stark." The other brunette replied, as though it explained everything. With that said, he nodded towards Thor, "Congrats on the kid, by the way. With parents like you two, she'll probably be a hottie. Better keep her away from the boys when she's grown up."

"Tony..." Bruce murmured disbelievingly, raising a brow.

"What? It's true." Tony replied quickly, shrugging. With that said, the brunette left the room quickly into the huge crowd of reporters. Loki shifted on the bed suddenly, but didn't wake up still. Thor took a pale hand and gently rubbed his thumb over it lovingly. "He must be exhausted, for him to sleep so soundly despite all the noise."

"Yes, well, giving birth is certainly not easy. I should know, young man." She said quietly, staring up at him sternly.

Thor avoided her gaze, instead staring towards the ground. "Of course, mother."

...

The baby gurgled adorably, cooing as she looked up at her mother. Loki let his guard down around the child, smiling gently at her. When she gripped his finger tightly, he laughed quietly and tilted his head observantly. "Well, someone has got quite the strong grip."

"Indeed, I must say I agree." Thor replied, smiling crookedly.

The blonde reached his arms out, and Loki begrudgingly handed the child back to her father. Thor was surprisingly endeared by the girl and hardly ever let anyone else hold her. Zuri remained in his arms for the most part, her tiny body looking miniscule in comparison to his large, muscular frame. The baby started whimpering loudly, startling him. Her chest puffed out with the exertion of her little huffs and her face turned progressively red. Small cries began spilling from her mouth as she waved her hands around.

"What is wrong, daughter? Do you require sustenance?" Thor asked, making Loki grin widely at his determined tone.

Grabbing the bottle nearby, Thor set about feeding her when her cries escalated all of a sudden. The baby went quiet nearly instantly as she sucked down the formula. They had come to find out that although Loki could in fact feed her himself, the baby wouldn't take to him for whatever reason. So until she fed normally, they settled for a formula provided by the hospital.

Loki stood from the bed suddenly, wincing as he moved. It had been a few days since the birth, but he was still considerably sore. It was to be expected though, as the physician had explained to them he would need at least a month or so of recovery time. Frigga had also left back to Asgard, after making sure that Loki and the baby were alright.

A pale hand reached out to pat the baby's head gingerly and he gasped when she grabbed his finger with her gums and began sucking on the digit. Loki smiled amusedly, staring down curiously at his daughter who seemed intrigued by his hands. Suddenly, time seemed to stop as the infant slowly turned blue after nibbling on his hand for some time. Zuri blinked up at them with curious crimson eyes, gurgling adorably.

Thor gasped, handing the child over to Loki as her skin began giving him nasty frostbite. Loki stared down in horror at her, his chest heaving with his growing anxiety. "How is this possible? She's turned...into a..."

"Do not say it." Thor warned lowly, narrowing his eyes.

"...A Jotun." Loki murmured carefully. '_She's a monster, like me..._'

Thor stood up suddenly also, moving over to stand by Loki and their daughter. "Allow me to try something." He stated determinedly.

Loki watched as Thor let Zuri take his finger instead into her grip and they watched with fascination as she slowly turned pale again. Blue eyes looked up to meet green and Thor smiled crookedly. "Well, it would seem your touch can change her appearance. Quite interesting, don't you think?"

"Terrible..." Loki murmured under his breath, before placing the child back in the other man's arms. "Take her, I don't wish to see her." He said more loudly.

"Loki..." Thor murmured disbelievingly, "Does her being part frost giant shame you? Do you love her less because of it?"

"I do not have time to listen to such inane questions!" Loki spat, packing clothes into his hospital bag. "We are soon to leave and I would rather focus on getting home safely and evading the media as much as possible."

"You knew all along that she would be half. Part of you..." Thor said suddenly, making the dark-haired male tense up.

"Perhaps I wished it not so..." Loki murmured quietly, clenching his fists by his sides. "I wanted her to be like you."

The building began shaking slightly suddenly, making them both tense up a bit. Bruce came in then along with Tony, both looking pretty concerned over something. Thor held his daughter closer to him, not at all liking the grave looks on their faces. "What is wrong?" He asked seriously, keeping his tone low as to not upset the infant.

Tony answered quickly, interrupting the doctor before he could open his mouth. "Look, we don't want you guys to panic considering Loki just had a kid a few days ago, but it looks like Thanos finally escaped from Asgard."

"What? He's here now?" Thor asked incredulously, running a hand through his blonde hair in annoyance.

Bruce nodded, "Yes, but Natasha and Clint have already volunteered to stay behind and protect Loki and the child-!"

"No." Loki said suddenly, "They need only protect the child. I'm going into battle as well."

They all turned to him incredulously, watching as he changed into his regular clothing. He had a little weight leftover, but despite that he could fit well enough into his normal clothes. Thor placed a hand on his shoulder, turning him around suddenly.

"No, brother. What are you thinking? You just had a child but a few days ag-!"

"So what?" Loki hissed, narrowing his eyes dangerously. "I feel much better. Well enough to fight, at least."

"Yeah, right." Tony scoffed. "Don't overdo it, just stay behind. You'll only get in the way, no offense Loki."

Loki clenched his fists tightly, gnashing his teeth together angrily. His eyes closed as he looked away from the other men, bowing his head slightly. Thor watched him with wary eyes, as did the other two. Tony folded his arms, letting out a sigh suddenly. The tense silence was broken after a few moments when the brunette decided to speak again.

"Alright, it seems like you're pretty determined to fight. I'll get the weapons I made for you two." Then he turned to the blonde nearby, "Clint and Natasha will take care of the kid, so don't worry about that. They'll keep watch over her, needless to say."

Loki simply nodded while Thor glanced over at him worriedly. "Are you sure about this, Loki? I do not think you should fight so soon after giving bi-!"

"Thanos is invincible. If any of you truly believe that sheer force and brawn will stop him like it stopped myself, you are wrong. Defeating him will not be easy. Other measures must be used..." Loki explained.

"Like what?"

"Let me worry about that. I have an idea that I think will work quite well, but it is rather risky." Loki told him quietly.

"Loki-!"

"Just like you asked me before to trust you, now I ask that you trust me. Brother, surely you trust me by now?" Green eyes stared up expectantly at the other man, who frowned slightly but nodded anyway.

Tony came back in moments later carrying a pair of boots and a small device under his arms. He handed the boots to Loki quickly and placed the device in Thor's hand. "When you get your powers back, attach this device to the armor. Trust me, it'll come in handy in battle or just to have for a little extra protection."

"I understand. Thank you, friend." Thor murmured, nodding with a warm grin.

Another violent series of blasts assaulted the ground, causing the buildings to shake once again. Clint and Natasha came in only a few minutes later, weapons ready at their sides. The super-spy took the child from the blonde, carefully holding the baby in her arms. The redhead looked distinctly uncomfortable though holding the infant, as she wasn't exactly the mothering type. She grimaced when the baby started fussing and patted Zuri's back in an attempt to calm her down somewhat.

"Alright, Nat and I will handle things from here. You guys go on ahead. Thanos is already destroying the city as we speak and it looks like he's brought some creepy friends along with him." Clint informed everyone quickly, gripping his bow tightly.

"Let's get this party started." Tony said arrogantly, snapping on his activating bracelets.

"I still don't see how battle is a party to you." Natasha murmured dryly, giving him a funny look.

"Time to override the sound system..." Tony said as they all plugged in their earpieces. "Listen Fury, as much as I'd like to speak to everyone, I think a little music will lighten the mood and get us battle ready."

"Stark, don't you dare override the system with that damn rock music like you did the last ti-!"

It was too late however, as 'Highway to Hell' started playing in everyone's earpiece. Smirking, Tony gestured for the others to follow him outside. As soon as they got out of the hospital doors and ushered the nearby pedestrians to safety, Bruce went into Hulk form almost immediately.

Steve ran up to them, already dressed in costume with his shield held by his waist. "Hey guys, it's about time you got out here."

Tony activated his suit and they watched as it assembled around him. Once the mask was closed and in place, he spoke again. "Sorry Cap, but we were having a bit of a disagreement. We wanted Loki to stay behind, but he wanted to fight."

Steve looked incredulously over at the tall, pale man. "Are you serious? You just had a baby. I'm pretty sure that's not healthy or advisable to strain yourself like that so soon after giving birth."

"Thanks Captain Obvious, but trust me it's futile. He's not gonna listen. These gods here are pretty stubborn and hard-headed." Tony told him, looking over the two brothers amusedly.

"I'll have you know-!" Thor began loudly, only to gasp and grab Loki in his arms and run off in time to avoid an icy blast.

Steve turned around, clenching his teeth determinedly at the sight of the frost giants surrounding them. "There's a lot of them. Big fellows, too..."

"Be wary of their ice. Once they touch you, it will leave quite a nasty burn." Thor informed them quickly, protectively holding Loki to him.

"Roger that." Tony said loudly.

"What?" Steve asked distractedly.

"No, not you Captain Rogers."

"Oh, roger that. Got it. Probably should figured that." Steve said with a laugh.

The frost giants swarmed around them, closing in quickly. They all stood back to back, glaring up determinedly at all the Jotuns leering at them with eerily bright crimson eyes. Clint and Natasha stood in the waiting room of the hospital, the child protectively wrapped up in the woman's arms. The super-agent stood at the ready, an arrow drawn just in case their location was figured out. The last thing they wanted was for Thanos to somehow find them and take the child. The two brothers would never let them hear the end of it, that was certain.

Bruce roared loudly, impatient of waiting and pummeled several of the frost giants to the ground. With frighteningly incredible force, he smashed most of them into the ground easily. Hissing, his drew a large green fist back when he saw frostbite burns on it. "Puny creatures!" He yelled, effectively pummeling them to the point where most of the Jotuns couldn't even move anymore.

"Your monster is impressive. But let's see how you all fare against me!" Thanos shouted dangerously, landing onto the ground.

"Let's do this thing, you guys!" Tony yelled, flying upwards.

Steve nodded, looking over to Thor. "You take Loki somewhere safer for now." When the blonde nodded, he turned to Bruce. "And Hulk?"

When Bruce turned to him expectantly, the super-solider flashed him a wide grin. "Smash."

Thor scowled as he gazed upwards at the sky, his breathing coming in heavy pants. They now stood somewhere safer, closer to the nearby stores and away from the battle scene happening in the streets.

"Thor, you must calm yourself." Loki insisted.

"Calm myself?" Thor laughed incredulously, placing a hand to his forehead. "Are you mad, Loki? We are in the midst of battle and we are powerless! We are but mortals and the only powers you have are your frost giant abilities."

"Oh? So you're saying I am weak?" Loki accused.

"Brother, I do not have the time for your petty mood swings. We need to focus on the task at hand. We need our godly powers back, or else Midgard will be in ruins and our child will most likely be taken from us. Is that what you want?" Thor asked heatedly.

"You think me pitiful." Loki continued to accuse, not caring how unstable or overly emotional he sounded at the moment. He was sick and tired of being called weak and this was the final straw, the boiling point. He was practically seeing red as he clenched his fists tightly by his side.

"No, I do not...I just want to protect you." He replied quietly, frowning slightly.

"Thor..." But before he could say anything else, the blonde stepped away from him suddenly and raised an arm to the sky.

"Hammer! I command you to return to me! Mjölnir, return to me!" Thor yelled impatiently. There was a loud crackling suddenly as thunder boomed in the sky. It began raining lightly and the sky turned a stormy grey as Thor's powers slowly but surely came back, through sheer determination. The blonde god gasped as one of the frost giants quickly managed to snag Loki from him, causing him to grind his teeth together angrily. This one was taller than the rest and seemed to be slightly more powerful as well.

"You've got him, Alvis?" Thanos asked, blasting Steve back with bursts of cosmic energy.

"Yes." Then he turned to Thor, taking a spear and holding it to Loki's slender neck. "Tell me where the child is, or I shall slay him right here and now."

Thor's heart nearly skipped a beat, his eyes going wide with panic. But he quickly grew determined again, looking towards the grey sky. Thunder boomed again loudly as he continued reaching upwards. "Hammer, please...return to me now, Loki needs me. I command you to-!" Then he stopped when something suddenly came hurtling out of the sky, his entire body glowing.

Thanos frowned sharply. "What? He got his powers back so soon?"

Everyone watched with fascination as the god glowed a beautiful golden momentarily, his armor reconstructing around his body before the glow eventually faded away. Now, a god stood in the place of a mortal and he smirked confidently. Loki felt a sense of pride in his brother, his chest welling suddenly as his own body glowed. Tony landed onto the ground next to Steve, watching the entire thing unfold with curious eyes. Even Bruce had calmed down in his Hulk form, though he still look ready to smash someone at any given moment.

The dark-haired god eventually glowed so brightly, Alvis was forced to drop him onto the ground and shield his eyes. Once Loki stood again moments later, they all gasped as he was fully dressed in his usual green and golden armor, horn helmet and all. But before either villain could move, the Hulk distracted them while they moved to form a new gameplan quickly.

"Okay, you guys got your powers back. That's good." Steve said hurriedly.

"Once again, thank you Captain Obvious." Tony murmured snarkily.

"Enough talking! We must quickly decide a plan of a attack!" Thor yelled impatiently.

Loki was busy putting on the boots Tony have given him, flexing his feet out slightly. "What do these do exactly?"

"Press that button and find out, reindeer games." Tony told him.

Loki did as told and gasped when he began hurtling into the sky. He managed to steady himself enough to float in the air steadily, looking down at all of them with a smirk. "I thank you, Mr. Stark. Flying is a power I'd never thought I've have."

Thor attached the device with Tony's help to his armor, looking at it curiously. "What does mine do?"

"Turn around and aim at those frost giants Bruce is fighting." Tony instructed, and once he was turned around, the brunette pressed the tiny activating button.

Small bullets shot out, and for a moment it seemed like nothing had happened, until huge blasts knocked them all back onto the ground.

"Excellent." Thor enthused, grinning widely.

Loki landed back onto the ground, grinning mischievously as he gazed at their foes. "That Hulk monster is certainly something. He proves most useful in battles, doesn't he?"

"He's great for stalling. If we ever need someone to stall, or in this case pummel someone else, he's the man. I gotta hand it to him, really." Tony replied amusedly.

"Definitely." Steve agreed, nodding. "Now you guys, let's get down to business-!"

"Whoa, no business involved here. Stand back and watch how it's done, Mr. Spangles." Tony said, waving Steve off dismissively.

Tony flew off, blasting Thanos far back enough so that he was vulnerable momentarily. Those moments were all they needed, and Steve wasted to time throwing his shield at the villain while Thor zapped him with a burst of thunderous energy from his hammer. Loki stood back, raising his hand and making quick motions. Soon enough, Thanos was partially frozen on the ground with poisonous snakes crawling all over him. The trickster stepped forward, but not too close in order to watch the battle going on.

"Damn you!" Thor yelled, smashing his hammer directly into Thano's skin. When nothing happen, he growled angrily. "Are you truly invincible?"

"Yes. All your powers combined have no effect on me, not even these snakes can do anything to me. It's pointless. Give up now, I can see you all are beginning to tire."

"We're just getting started." Steve said determinedly, though he was panting heavily from the exertion of fighting so long.

Battling Loki hadn't nearly taken half as long as this and when they all looked up at the sky that's when they realized just how long this had actually been going on. They'd gotten out in the morning and now the sun was already beginning its descent.

"Has it truly been such a long time already?" Thor panted, shaking his head disbelievingly.

"Give up, Avengers. You cannot defeat me. I am invincible, immortal, I am-!" Thanos stopped when Loki suddenly approached them.

"Brother, please for your own safety, keep away. We will handle this." Thor insisted.

"Is no one gonna comment on how amazing it is that he can fit back into his armor right after having a baby?" When Tony heard silence and saw amused, yet incredulous stares he continued, "No? Just me? I think he's quite lucky, actually."

Loki nearly rolled his eyes at Tony's antics, sighing slightly. "Thank you, Tony, but that's not really a concern of mine and the others, and I'm sure it's not yours either." He paused, moving so that he stood by the creature who'd been knocked down on his back and frozen enough to stop him for a short while. "I am concerned about my identity and who I am. I've been giving it quite a bit of thought, actually."

"Where are you going with this, brother? We're in the middle of battle. This isn't the time for intellectual discussion." Thor said loudly, staring at Loki confusedly as did the rest of the team.

Loki ignored them, smiling maliciously. "Thanos, after watching this petty fight I know now where I stand. The child is what you want now, right? I will get her for you and return with you soundly to bring her to Jotunheim."

"What?!" The other men exclaimed, giving him a disbelieving look.

"No such thing, broth-!" Thor was blasted back along with the others before he could finish his sentence.

Thanos felt somehow revitalized by Loki's declaration, standing up as he looked curiously at him. "This is not a trick nor a lie?"

"No." Loki said with a straight face, or as straight as he could muster anyway.

"Good then. So where is she?" He questioned.

Loki quickly flew back into the hospital, swiftly snatching the child out of Natasha's arms before she could even react. Clint wasted no time releasing a series of arrows after Loki, each one missing. "I almost had him, Nat. I let him get away." He murmured frustratedly, running outside.

She followed after him, frowning. "Don't beat yourself up over it. After all, I let him just take the child without so much as a fight. I know it's his kid, but whatever he's up to, I don't think it's good."

"You think he betrayed us?" Clint asked, glancing at her momentarily.

"Maybe. I can't say for certain." She replied quickly.

"I can. Look, Natasha." He told her, pointing over to where Loki was about to leave with Thanos and the remaining frost giants.

"I knew it. I knew this would happen and this exactly why I didn't want him to be a part of the team in the first place." She snapped, pursing her lips into a tight thin line.

Thor slowly turned to face his brother, shaking his head slowly. His fists clenched at his sides, his blue eyes oddly blank as he gazed at his younger brother. It felt like fire was running through his veins, he was so angry. And yet, he couldn't move. He felt numb as he watched Loki walk off, his body going rigid despite his attempts to move.

"Loki! How could do this to me? Why now of all times, brother? I only ever wished to love you!" Thor finally managed to yell, finding his voice once again.

"Evil is my true nature, Thor. Darkness is my mistress and I dare not refuse her call. You wouldn't understand what that's like, the golden boy who only does good..." Loki replied, not looking back at him as he spoke.

Thor felt his legs give out on him suddenly, taking him down like no other blow to the chest or creature could. His lungs constricted and he tried to say or do something, but his body had given out on him suddenly. Steve knelt next to him, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Tony wasted no time flying off, along with Bruce, Clint, and Natasha who all tried to stop them but Thanos and Loki began flying off into an opened vortex. Steve grimly frowned at the tears cascaded down Thor's face, gripping his shoulder comfortingly. To see a woman cry was one thing, it was expected although still slightly unpleasant. But to see a grown man cry was probably the worst thing to see, and Steve had plenty of experience with that due to the war. The way Thor looked right now reminded him of all the soldiers gone mad, crying and screaming for their mothers in the midst of battle and rough, terrible conditions.

"Loki..." He rasped after a few moments, causing Steve to peer at him curiously. Thor stood moments later, glaring at where the vortex had now closed. "Loki! _Loki!_"

As Loki traveled through the vortex with his child securely tucked into his arms, he glanced at Thanos before looking back towards his brother and the rest of the team who now looked like tiny ants from so high up in the sky.

'_Forgive me, Thor. I'm sorry...but it had to be done. There's no other way._' Tears ran down his face, but he kept his expression neutral to not cause suspicion. Almost immediately he felt lonely without his brother's presence and a melancholy look settled over him as he traveled through space quickly.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Warning: Thunderfrost/mpreg**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Avengers and make no money from it.**

**A/N: Next day update again! Woo! I figured since this was already written and the story's almost over, I might as well post this up as soon as possible lol. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was freezing in Jotunheim, which was to be expected but even Loki found himself getting cold. In his human-like form, he needed warmer clothing and began shivering after several minutes had passed. Walking through the snow amongst the frost giants, Loki glanced around before reverting to his natural form. Something occurred to him then, and he pulled out the crystal necklace that Odin had given to him months ago.

'_Aid me in battle...? Mother said this would boost my natural abilities._' Loki thought, putting the necklace on quickly. He also aided Zuri in transforming, so that her body would be able to withstand the cold climate. She gurgled happily as they walked, having no idea of the awful things that were actually going on at the moment. Zuri chewed on her little fists as she made almost inaudible, soft cooing noises that were oddly comforting to Loki. He held her closer, burying his nose into her brown tuft of hair.

Thanos suddenly stopped, turning around to face him and the other frost giants. "We're here, finally."

"Does this not feel more natural, Loki? Do you not feel at home here with us?" A nearby frost giant asked him, staring at him pointedly.

Swallowing nervously, he laughed lightly. "It's certainly my natural habitat, so to speak. I mean, considering that I'm actually a frost giant."

"And a beautiful one, I might add." Another cut in, giving him a look and a grin he wasn't quite sure he liked. It took all his willpower to not shudder under that perverted gaze.

"Enough. Leave him be, for now." Alvis demanded loudly, instantly silencing the others quickly.

"Indeed, the main focus is the child. Hand her over, Loki." Thanos insisted.

Loki narrowed his eyes thoughtfully as something occurred to him suddenly. Being so sharp, he quickly began putting the pieces together and realized some pieces were definitely missing. "Thor told me that you wished to have our child as your own heir. So why then, tell me, do you want me to hand her over to them and not yourself?"

The frost giants went silent at this bit of information, their red eyes looking over to Thanos who looked confident still but there was a slight glimmer of nervousness shining in his eyes. "Interesting, Thanos...you failed to mention this before. Have your plans changed or not?" Alvis asked in a dangerously low tone.

It was deafeningly silent for a few moments, all the frost giants expectantly looking at Thanos with suspicion gleaming in their crimson eyes. The purple creature glanced between them quickly, before settling his gaze on Loki. "You're a clever brat, Loki Laufeyson." Thanos growled threateningly, clenching his fists by his sides.

"Odinson." Loki corrected tightly. "I know who my true family is now."

"Oh, how sweet." Thanos spat mockingly. "So you've finally come off your high horse and accepted the fact that you're adopted?"

"Stop changing the subject. Answer my question - you were going to take my child as your heir, were you not? So why then are you handing her over to them instead?" Loki asked loudly, his voice growing higher and higher from agitation.

Thanos glared at them heatedly, nearly biting his lips from frustration. Before any of them could blink, several cosmic blasts erupted from his hands moments later. Loki was the only one left standing and he gazed around in horror at the knocked out frost giants nearby.

"You fiend! I might've been a villain, but you're..." Suddenly, something dawned on Loki, "You're a monster. You truly are some kind of foul beast who not only destroys lives but messes with the minds of others!"

"Much like you." Thanos countered, smirking widely.

"No, there's a difference between you and I." Loki disagreed. "I knew when to give in and I realized my mistakes. You, however, are relentless. I tire of your games...you are the true monster..." Loki said, his words trailing off into a whisper.

The other male moved abruptly, leaving the frost giant with little to no time to react. Loki gripped his daughter more tightly to his chest, leaning backwards as far as he could go without falling over, before scrambling away from the purple creature. Thanos roared impatiently, leaping towards him with the intent of grabbing the baby out of Loki's arms. Green eyes calculated his movements quickly, evading the cosmic blasts as well as he could. Sleepiness crept in slowly and fatigue began to wear him down the more he tried to dodge and evade Thanos' attacks.

"Getting tired? Just give in and hand over the child." He growled deeply.

"No, never..." Loki spat, glaring at him heatedly.

"Then I will take you both. And you will sire the rest of my children, Loki. Will it not be incredible to have such a strong mate, one who will eventually destroy and recreate the universe as we now know it?" Thanos asked, sweeping his arms around himself.

"That will never happen. I will not allow it and neither will Thor." Loki replied angrily, panting heavily as he fell to one knee. Zuri began whimpering loudly, her face turning red as she squirmed around in her blanket in a fussy manner.

"Oh, really? Here you are weakened and Thor is still on Midgard believing you betrayed him. So, therefore, I think the odds are my favor now." Thanos said threateningly.

"Wrong." Loki murmured, smiling deviously. "I might not be a particularly great physical fighter, but I am a trickster with some pretty good..." He paused, laughing at the corniness, "...tricks."

"I'm so scared of the little magician. I'm shaking." Thanos spat sarcastically, sending him a chilling smirk.

"You should be scared. Do not underestimate me. I know you can't be taken down by physical means, so magic will have to suffice...for now!" He shouted, grabbing hold of the necklace he'd been given with one hand, carefully setting his daughter down next to him with the other.

Thanos was frozen immensely and Loki was even impressed by how much ice he'd managed to use that time. "This truly does strength my abilities. This is absolutely fantastic..." Loki murmured, smiling slightly. '_I will have to thank father for this necklace._'

Loki reverted back to his human-like form, instantly shivering from the cold as his body took on more mortal-like qualities. His skin was now freezing and he was certain his face and hands were getting frostbite but he didn't care at the moment. His only focus was defeating the creature before him that was temporarily frozen in place.

"Alright, here goes...please work." Loki murmured desperately, a soon a light shone from his hands and opened up the ground beneath Thanos.

The purple creature sunk into the ground progressively, his entire body going underneath the snowy ground. It was a slow process, but he was finally trapped in an inescapable block of ice. A frosty prison, much like the one Steve had been incidentally trapped in for quite awhile until they eventually unfroze him. Loki panted harshly, the force of using that powerful magical spell taking its toll on his already exhausted body. The exertion of recently giving birth, battling, and traveling finally caught up to him and he fell to his knees in the snow. Black dotted his vision, but he refused to pass out. His baby needed him...Zuri, she needed him and he couldn't give into his fatigue just yet. Oh, but how badly he wanted to just close his eyes and sleep himself into obvilion.

A loud, sharp cry broke him out of his slight trance. Loki turned, quickly gathering Zuri up and frowned worriedly at how red and warm she felt. He wrapped her as tightly as he could in his clothing, trying to keep her warm as best he could. He felt around for his sceptor, unsheathing it unsteadily and sinking it into the ground. Before he could attempt to go back to Midgard in order to explain himself, a bright light appeared from above as a vortex opened up suddenly. Loki shielded his eyes, uncovering them with he saw the tall, muscular figure that approached him quickly.

"Loki." The tone was worried, angry, and yet so warm all at once.

"Thor-!" But before he could be happily reunited with his brother, first he had to face his thunderous and quick temper.

"How dare you betray all of us like that...I traveled all over Asgard...but you weren't there. You were here all this time, in Jotunheim...you..." It was clear that the blonde was too angry to even form coherent sentences. Thor looked past enraged and frankly it scared Loki somewhat. He had never seen his brother so upset before and wisely kept his mouth shut.

"Where is our daughter, Loki?" Thor asked suddenly.

Loki unwrapped her from the warm folds of his cape, revealing her to Thor. "Here she is. Zuri's just fine, though I think she's got a bit of a fever from all this cold."

That was when Thor noticed how haggard Loki looked, placing a hand comfortingly on his pale cheek. Tears of joy and frustration shimmered in his blue eyes and he smiled warmly, shaking his head slowly.

"You had me so worried, brother. You have no idea. Do not put me through anything like that again. Please don't, Loki..." Thor said, laughing from sheer relief.

"Forgive me, brother. You must be disappointed, to have such a lowly mate and sibling. I have failed you, haven't I?" Loki kept his gaze down, not wanting to look into the other male's eyes just yet. The fear of rejection kept his head bowed as he waited for Thor's reply.

"You defeated Thanos single-handedly from the looks of it. I am very proud of you. Though I am not pleased that you simply took off and did not inform me that you were planning to put both your and Zuri's life in danger. Nonetheless, you are a true warrior now. You're becoming quite strong. Perhaps in a different manner, however." Thor said, smiling charmingly.

"Indeed, I bring intelligence and magic into the battlefield and you just bring muscle." Loki taunted, smiling crookedly.

"I'll get you later for that comment." Thor said jokingly, pointing a finger at him accusingly.

"Oh? Will you? I would think that's hardly a fair fight. We're not exactly evenly matched when it's comes to strength, don't you think?" Loki asked amusedly.

"Alright, true enough. You are tiny, I'd probably break you in half easily like a little twig. You need to gain some muscle, bulk up a bit. After all, if you're going to bear all my children you need to be a healthier weight." Thor said facetiously.

"I quite like my slender frame, thank you very much." Loki replied, raising a brow.

Thor wrapped an arm around his shoulder, placing a hand on Zuri's head lovingly. "You already know I love you as you are. I'm kidding, brother."

"I know..." He murmured in reply, smirking slightly.

Thor continued to endearingly stroke Zuri's head, smiling as she slept peacefully. He reacted quickly when Loki's knees suddenly buckled, catching him easily in his strong, muscular arms. He steadied the paler man on his feet, before taking the baby from him. When he gestured for Loki to climb on his back, the other male did so hesitantly. With the infant tucked securely in his arms, he glanced back at his brother.

"You must be exhausted. I'll take you back home to Asgard and you can rest well in the palace. I'll go back to Midgard and inform the rest of the team and SHIELD that Thanos has been temporarily defeated. Or stopped for a time, at the very least. Alright, brother?" Thor looked back at him expectantly, and when Loki sleepily nodded and let out a sound of recognition, he smiled warmly and looked ahead determinedly. "Let's go home now, brother."

...

When Loki woke up, he moaned as his head began pounding. Swallowing heavily, he realized that his mouth felt like someone had stuffed dry cotton into it. He nearly flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked around when he felt it move quickly to his forehead and cheek. "Loki? Sweetheart, are you alright? Can you hear me?" Frigga's motherly, pleasant tone soothed him almost instantly and realization sparked in his hazy mind.

He was home.

Finally, he was home.

"Mother?" He asked quietly, coughing slightly at the dryness in his throat.

He felt Frigga move to help him drink, but he pushed her off gently and huffed in annoyance. "I can do things myself, mother!" He snapped.

"I know you can, darling. I'm just trying to help, that's all." She fussed, standing from the bed suddenly. "So, how are you feeling now? Better?" She asked worriedly, clasping her hands together.

Now that he was more alert and awake, he could see other maids around cleaning up his room. One woman laid a tray down by his bedside, bowing respectfully towards him. He nodded in return, looking slightly bewildered suddenly. He had gotten so used to life on Midgard in the mansion, he was almost unused now to his former life of being a prince of Asgard.

'_I am a prince of Asgard...I had nearly forgotten. Thor and I both are and our daughter, she's a princess..._' Loki thought, staring down at the bed sheets.

"Loki? Are you feeling better, my son?" Frigga repeated.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just spaced out there for a moment. Thank you for your concern, mother." He replied quickly.

"Are you sure?" Frigga asked fretfully.

"I'm still feeling a bit sore and tired, but I feel much better than before. I think I got a bit too much sleep though, considering how much my head hurts at the moment. How long was I out exactly?" He asked curiously.

"A week, darling. You were exhausted, clearly." Frigga answered.

"A _week_?" He asked incredulously, his voice barely above a whisper. Loki almost looked disgusted by that fact, disbelief etched onto his features. "I've been asleep for an entire week and no one bothered to wake me up?"

"Well, we did, but only temporarily to get you to relieve yourself or help you get some sustenance and water down. You were only partially awake, I think, so I don't expect you to remember at that well sweetheart." She explained, taking his hands and rubbing her thumb comfortingly over them as she spoke.

Suddenly, there was knocking at the door. They looked towards the already opened door, and Loki looked away when he saw who it was. "Father..." He murmured.

"If I may have a word alone with our son, Frigga?" Odin looked towards her, and she nodded in understanding and quickly left but not without giving him a stern look that clearly said 'do anything to hurt Loki and I will most likely never let you hear the end of it.'

"You called me_ creature_ before and now you flippantly call me your _son_? How laughable." Loki said quietly.

Odin grimly frowned, moving to stand next to his bed languidly. Sighing heavily, he looked towards the ground as though it would provide him his next words. "My son, I know I have done you wrong-!"

"Stop that! I am not your son!" Loki yelled, the sudden intensity causing an awkward silence to fall over the room quickly.

Odin observed him with grave, yet curious eyes before humming thoughtfully. "Interesting."

"What is?" Loki spat, glaring at nothing in particular. "What other faults have you found in me this time?"

"Not a fault, really. More like an observation. You have a strong preference, Loki." Odin murmured.

"For what, exactly?" Loki asked.

"Women. You favor them." Odin realized.

"What? That is not true whatsoever. Such lies, Allfather. I hate both sexes equally. They both annoy me to no end. In fact, I'm not much of a people person in general to be quite honest." Loki said, a sharp laugh escaping him. '_Tony Stark, now that is a man who favors women. He nearly only ever keeps women in his company, whether for friendship or romance._'

"Your mother kept the secret of your adoption as much as I did, and yet you forgive and love her without so much as a second thought. I am not the only man you've given a hard time. Thor was on your list of people you despised for quite some time there as well." Odin observed.

"I do not favor women! And I never truly despised him, nor you. I love my mother because unlike you, she has never faulted me for being what I truly am. She gives me love that is unconditional and clearly it's something you don't understand."

It was uncomfortably silent for several moments as the two avoided each other stares. Loki shifted on the bed awkwardly, waiting for Odin to either say something else or leave him be. "I suppose not. I didn't have a strong bond with my mother and I certainly wasn't a mother's boy like you." Odin replied.

"If you've come here to somehow apologize you may as well leave, father. This conversation is headed nowhere quickly." Loki said sharply. "Just get to the point. Why are you here?"

"I came to apologize-!"

"Apology not accepted." Loki said tightly.

Odin sighed loudly, nodding grimly. "I figured as much, but I would like for us to start over."

"..."

Odin smiled wryly, before heading over to the door. He paused before leaving however, turning back slightly to face his youngest son. "You know Loki, you do make me proud. Just as much as Thor, believe me. Never doubt that, my son."

"Then why did you treat me as though I were less than Thor?" Loki asked loudly, his voice breaking slightly from the suppressed tears he was desperately holding back.

"Nothing in the affairs of men is worthy of great anxiety. Many of the problems we think are so big, truly aren't. Loki, I am truly sorry if you felt that way, but I loved you both equally. I only protected you more because I knew you were not as physically strong and I wanted you to be safe. It wasn't because I thought you weaker, I was just concerned. I also feared that perhaps the Jotuns would realize you were theirs and take you from me." Odin explained.

"...I see."

"I also did not tell you because I thought it best that you were raised as an Asgardian. Clearly, I was wrong. I just thought that if I told you, then perhaps..."

"Perhaps what, Allfather?" Loki questioned.

"I thought perhaps you would simply leave to Jotunheim if I told you of your true heritage. I did not want to lose my youngest child..."

Loki's eyes widened slightly and he let out a breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding. In all his time thinking the situation over, he had never considered that point of view even once. "I'm not very good at being objective, am I?" Loki asked quietly.

"Most people aren't, do not worry about it my son." Odin replied amusedly.

Out of nowhere, Loki abruptly confessed, "I suppose finding out I was adopted pained me so because I wanted to become king and I wanted to make you proud of me. I just wanted your recognition, father."

"Don't worry when you are not recognized, but strive to be worthy of recognition." He replied warmly, smiling slightly at the younger man.

"Father...thank you." Loki murmured, closing his eyes.

"You are worthy of my recognition, you and Thor both. In fact, I am passing the title of king down to you both, with Zuri as the princess of Asgard. You will both rule as kings once the coronation is complete and I've already sent word to other royals of the wedding that is soon to take place."

"I'm so glad..." Odin smiled when he realized Loki was speaking more to himself, not to him.

"Get some more rest. Goodbye, son."

"Goodbye, father."

* * *

**Well this is it, basically. The next chapter will be the last one, so I'll try to get it up as soon as I can. Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed/add to their favs so far! **

**To be continued...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Warning: Thunderfrost/mpreg**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Avengers and make no money from it.**

**A/N: Sorry this last chapter took so long to get out, you guys. I guess I had a hard time writing it, because I didn't want it to end just yet lol. Anyway, without further adieu, here's the last chapter and hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

The royals of Asgard and its citizens watched on as Odin stood before them, looking around with a proud, fatherly grin. Frigga sat on her throne, smiling with barely contained excitement as she also looked around the throne room. Thor and Loki stood behind the large curtains and doors separating them from the room, much like they had before during Thor's first (and thwarted, unfortunately) coronation. This time, there was no false pretense, no malicious jealously getting in the way - just love as they stared at the other with wide, crooked smirks.

Loki had Zuri cuddled into his arms and the girl cooed softly as he bounced the one month old baby. His body had gone back to normal by this point, but his muscle tone that his abdomen used to have was gone. The dark-haired male didn't care much though and figured he would get it back with time. Frigga had already told him before he was lucky the weight came right off, as women didn't seem to be nearly as lucky as men when it came to that.

"Thor. Are you certain that you are ready for this?" Loki asked quietly.

"The real question, brother, is this. Are _you _ready?" Thor countered with an amused chuckle. "Do not tell me you've got cold feet all of a sudden?"

"No...just doubts." Loki murmured vaguely.

"It will be fine, brother. We shall rule together over Asgard. That is only fair, as we will both be able to claim the throne this time around." Thor replied, giving him a friendly, wide grin.

"Yes, it will be glorious, won't it?" Loki asked, staring straight ahead at the doors now.

A warm, large hand came to grip his free one. Green eyes turned to stare into warm blue ones. He nodded in agreement, patting his younger brother's shoulders reassuringly. "Yes, it will be. I've waited so long for this moment."

"You and I both, Thor." Loki replied, his lips quirking upwards into a smirk.

The doors were opened suddenly by two guards standing nearby and the brothers swiftly strode down the long pathway that led to the throne. Their capes billowed behind them and they looked every bit the regal princes that they were at the moment. Loki held Zuri close to him, shielding her from prying eyes. They finally came before their parents and slowly they bent down on one knee. Loki placed the baby in the small, tiny bassinet they had placed in front of the steps that led to the throne, making sure she was warm before bowing his head down respectfully. Thor kept his head bowed as well, waiting for their father to speak.

"My sons, today is a glorious day. One which will be looked upon as an event to remember, always. Now, I shall do the honor of crowning..." Odin began, his tone loud and booming.

Thor nearly held his breath, their father's words fading out as he squeezed his eyes shut. There was a part of him that almost expected the title of king to ripped away from him again. And as much as he trusted his brother now, there was the fear that Loki still might have something up his sleeve somehow. And yet, moments later, he felt the weight of a helmet upon his head. It was like his usual one, but more well-decorated and adorned in ways that clearly showed it was more of a crown, not a simple helmet. He turned slightly to glance at Loki, seeing his brother also had a new helmet on.

"And so, I pronounce Thor and Loki both the new kings of Asgard! And hereby..." Odin paused, smiling proudly, "They are also to be wedded. You two can...well, you know...kiss."

"Give us a kiss, Loki." Thor murmured, and he quickly pressed his lips against the other man's to spare their father the sight which he knew was still uncomfortable for him no doubt. '

Flowers were thrown at them by maidens, wishing them congratulations as they threw the rose petals onto the ground. Everyone cheered, applauding loudly as the two brothers finally stood up once more. Frigga also stood, placing a proud hand over her chest. "My people, look upon your new kings with glad tidings! Your new rulers...Thor and Loki." She said loudly, coming to stand next to Odin.

"I cannot believe how grown up they are now..." Odin murmured as he watched people come up to the two brothers and congratulate them, some with simple words and others left gifts nearby.

"Yes, our boys have indeed become men..." Frigga replied.

"I just hope-!"

"Odin, do not worry. Thor will watch over him. Loki will be just fine." Frigga assured him.

"You are right. Let us celebrate now. The feast is soon is start and we must get there before Volstagg does." Odin said jokingly, taking her by the hand and leading her into the dining area.

...

The feast was incredible, as they expected. Soon afterwards, Loki set about feeding Zuri and placing her into her nursery. Thor came up behind him, wrapping his arms around his younger brother as they stared into the crib at their daughter. She gurgled loudly, yawning sleepily as her eyes eventually fluttered closed from exhaustion.

"Look what we have made...is she not beautiful?" Thor asked proudly.

Loki's face hardened slightly. "Sentimental..."

Thor backed away from him slightly, looking a bit wary suddenly. His face became more relaxed though when Loki turned to him with a genuine grin and added, "I return that sentiment wholeheartedly."

"Let us go back to our bedroom now..." Thor said suggestively, instantly catching Loki's attention.

"Are we going anywhere for our honeymoon? Or are we to stay here?" Loki asked suddenly.

The blonde god held up a pair of keys. "These can access Stark's mansion in California. He gave these to me not too long ago as a spare key. It's our, uh, vacation home if you will. He said we could use it...for...purposes such as this."

"That sounds wonderful." Loki paused. "But that means we will have to take Zuri."

"Mother and the other maids can watch her." Thor insisted.

Loki looked hesitant, looking into Zuri's crib with a conflicted look. "No, I cannot leave our daughter just yet."

Thor's face fell flat, though his eyes sparkled with mirth. "Overprotective mother, my goodness Loki. I never took you for the type."

"Says the man who hardly ever lets his daughter out of his sight, much less his grip. You are the overprotective one, Thor." The younger male replied evenly, giving him an amused look.

"One night. We'll only stay for one night, and we'll return in the morning. We can leave Zuri here in the meantime." Thor insisted.

"I suppose it would not be as romantic to bring a small baby along..." He sighed as he finally conceded, "Fine, very well. Let us go..."

...

Loki leaned onto Thor's strong chest in the warm, bubbling hot tub that they were situated in. The younger man sat in the blonde's lap, straddling his waist with his long, slender pale legs.

"This is nice." Loki commented suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Indeed. I quite like New York and New Mexico, but California is absolutely wonderful...it's very beautiful here." Thor enthused, looking around at the palm trees nearby.

The older of the two leant down suddenly, his mouth brushing against Loki's lips barely, a tongue darting out to lick the other god's mouth enticingly, trying to coerce him into a kiss. But those lips shimmered away, latching onto his throat hungrily, sucking feverishly against the vulnerable flesh.

A cry of negation fell past Loki's lips as the dominant male left him momentarily, but he returned swiftly, that body heat overshadowing his own. Thor's hands snuck downwards, gently rubbing at his tight entrance. A shuddering breath passed his lips as the blonde gently slid a finger in. The water didn't lessen the pain, but it did make the pain slightly more tolerable, especially considering the water was currently heated up and warm. The warm liquid soothed Loki's body as Thor added another digit, stretching him quickly, smirking at the almost inaudible moans escaping his refined lips.

Loki almost winced as his entrance stretched to almost unimaginable proportions, and it left him wondering how he so easily he handled it before. He noticed things had gotten more sensitive down there after Zuri's birth, and not necessarily in a good way either. Grunting, he shifted around uncomfortably as that large, pulsing manhood thrust into him completely, leaving him panting harshly as it slowly became more pleasurable once Thor grazed his sensitive spot slightly.

Then, possibly one of most startling things had happened in the midst of their coupling - Loki reverted back to his true form suddenly after awhile of quick, intense lovemaking. Thor became fascinated by the blue being he was thrusting into, their eyes locking intently. With one final thrust, the blonde grunted and stilled as he finally released his seed into the panting frost giant, whose red eyes were widened with bliss and shock from the intensity of his own orgasm. His entrance contracted almost painfully around Thor's length, causing the thunder god to groan slightly and wince. He kissed Loki heatedly, pulling out gently as he brought him closer to his chest.

"I'm so glad for this, Loki..." Thor breathed, still panting quite heavily.

Loki's eyes flickered upwards to meet his gaze and he could tell that the meaning of his words were deeper than what had just occurred. A soft smile lit his face up as he leaned forward to kiss Thor roughly, their tongues battling, as their bodies heated up again from the passionate intensity.

"Let us hope that we shall remain glad, brother." Loki told him seriously.

"We will. I'm sure of it."

...

A loud scream tore through the air, causing Thor to wince. Fandral sat next to him, patting his back reassuringly. "He will be fine."

"It's been nearly five hours. Surely, the child is soon to arrive? I thought labors after the first one went by rather quickly." Thor said loudly, his tone laced with immense worry.

Hogun frowned deeply. "Sometimes there can be complications, and furthermore, each labor is different. It's not always short. It can last a long time, no matter how many children you end up having."

"He will be okay, Thor. Sit down, your pacing is making me nervous." Volstagg said, folding his arms.

"Then leave my presence! I cannot calm down while Loki is in there suffering!" Thor yelled, slamming a fist against the wall.

Sif held the nearly three year old toddler closer to her, patting Zuri's back as she began whimpering. "Mama..." She cried softly, rubbing at her eyes as she sniffled loudly.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. You'll see your mother soon." Sif assured her, bouncing her gently in her lap.

Thor smiled slightly, nodding. "Yes, Zuri. And you'll have a new brother or sister soon enough. Is that not wondrous?"

"Mama!" Zuri yelled, her face turning red as she tried to contain her tears.

Thor took the child, instantly soothing her with his deep voice. The girl still looked unrealistically tiny in his large arms as she rested her head onto his shoulder exhaustedly. "Do not worry, daughter of mine. You will see your mother and new sibling soon enough."

The healer's assistant poked her head out excitedly, grinning widely. "We've got one boy! Hang on a moment!"

"What do you mean, wait? Can I see him yet?" Thor asked worriedly.

"There's another one coming! You'll have to keep waiting, sire." She said hurriedly, bowing to him before shutting the door. A scream of agony was heard loudly and clearly, until she shut the door and it became muffled again.

Thor had caught of glimpse of Loki - he was panting, red in the face, and sweating but somehow he still managed to look beautiful. His green eyes had locked with Thor's momentarily, before squeezing shut in pain as he leaned forward to rest his chin onto his large, rounded belly as he pushed again.

"Another? Another child?" Thor asked, sounding light-headed and dazed suddenly.

Fandral patted his back with a charming smile. "Congratulations, Thor. It's twins, my friend."

"T-Twins?" Thor stuttered, staring around the large hall as though in some sort of trance, "It cannot be."

"Perhaps it will be triplets." Sif said teasingly.

"Or more than that? Four, or even five?" Volstagg added.

They watched amusedly as Thor paled and sat down with his daughter securely tucked in his muscular arms. "Goodness, that would be incredible...although far too many children to care for at once."

"You two would manage, I'm sure." Volstagg said rather apathetically, waving his words off dismissively.

About ten minutes later, the same face peeked out again with a bright smile. "It's another boy. You've got two sons! Congratulations!"

"Is Loki alright?" Thor asked loudly, ignoring the news for now.

"He's fine. But he's very exhausted, so please try to remain calm and quiet around him. Come with me, please." She said, gesturing for him to follow her.

Loki did looked exhausted, even more so than he did after Zuri's birth, but that was obviously because there were no painkillers to aid him against the pain. He had to endure everything this time, without any drugs whatsoever. He looked joyful though as he held his twin sons to his chest. The boys were tiny and both had no hair whatsoever.

"Ah, they are bald headed, like their father. I had no hair for quite some time when I was a baby." Thor said amusedly, kneeling down next to Loki.

"Yes, they seem to take after you. All of our children do; you must have strong genetics." Loki murmured.

"Actually, the older Zuri gets, the more she looks like you." Thor observed, placing the girl next to her mother. The toddler squealed happily at the sight of Loki, clambering into his lap as best she could.

He was still a bit sore, but allowed his daughter to lay on his lap somewhat. Lowering the bundles a bit, he watched with a wide grin as Zuri peered curiously at the twin boys.

"Babies?" She asked in an adorable, soft manner.

"They're your brothers, Zuri." Loki informed her quietly.

"Brothers?" Zuri repeated, petting the top of their heads gently.

"I know you wanted a sister, darling, but...well, you'll just have to hope one of them is effeminate." He joked, and he knew she wouldn't quite understand his words, which only caused him to smile wider at her confused look. He then turned to Thor seriously, "I'm certainly not having any more children...much too painful."

"Oh, come now Loki. You've done a wonderful job siring my children so far. One more could not hurt." Thor said half jokingly.

"We'll see." Loki said seriously.

"I want a sister..." Zuri said sadly, her lip trembling slightly.

"Oh, sweetheart..." His face softened, before his sharp gaze went up to Thor who merely blinked back at him innocently. "We'll see what happens, Zuri. Until then, you have two new brothers. You'll like them, you'll see."

"Two younger brothers? Are you kidding, Loki? They'll annoy the poor girl, she'll be miser-!" He stopped when Loki glared at him meaningfully, his eyes gesturing between the blonde and Zuri.

"I mean, two little brothers? How glorious." Thor corrected himself quickly. "Zuri, you'll love them, I'm sure. And they will love you in turn as well."

"What's their names?" She asked curiously.

"Why don't I name one and you name one?" Loki suggested.

"Which is the firstborn?" Thor asked curiously.

"This one..." Loki murmured, gesturing to the one closer to Thor and Zuri.

"Torgny." Thor decided.

"Sindri." Loki said, looking towards the other boy.

"Our sons...they are beautiful. Not as cute as you though, Zuri." Thor said endearingly.

The girl giggled, blushing as she shyly covered her face. Thor picked her up and she squealed as he tossed her into the air a bit and hugged her tightly to his chest.

"Brother, come here." Loki demanded suddenly, his tone oddly soft and loving and yet husky all at once.

"Certainly. What is it?"

Green eyes flickered upwards and a smirk slowly stretched his lips upwards. "Give us a kiss."

"Ew!" Zuri proclaimed as they passionately smashed their lips together.

"Ten years from now, you might not think it so gross." Loki said seriously.

"But boys...have penises. And they're so yucky. Boys are gross!" Zuri said matter-of-factly.

Thor looked enraged. "Where did you learn such a term, daughter?"

"She was bound to find out eventually. I taught her a bit about anatomy."

"She's three!"

"Your point is?'

Loki turned to Zuri, ignoring Thor as he stared down at her endearingly. "Oh, come now, your parents are men. Furthermore, you have two younger brothers also. That's hardly nice." Loki said, though an amused grin belied his serious, reprimanding tone.

"Okay, I'm sorry...I love you, mama!" Zuri said adorably, shrugging.

"What about me? Hm?"

"I love you too!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck and laughing when he tickled her. "Daddy, stop! Stop it!" She yelled through her laughter, her face turning red slightly as he relentlessly tickled her chest and feet.

Hours later, Loki laid in their bedroom resting from the birth while Thor watched over him and their daughter. Zuri insisted on sleeping next to her mother, at least until her bedtime, as she was worried about him much like Thor.

"Sir, I have an important message for you." The messenger stated, bowing before him. Thor gestured for them to step outside onto the balcony, so that the other two could rest peacefully without being disturbed by their conversation.

"What is it?"

"It's from Jotunheim, from Alvis himself in fact. There's been a disturbance there lately."

"Thanos."

"Yes, sir."

"He is probably trying to escape...but this time we know more of his weaknesses, and we will be ready. Thank you for the news, you may leave me now." Thor said, placing his hands onto the golden railing with a pensive look.

'_No matter what circumstances, Thanos will not win as long as there is the Avengers. As long as we're a team, he nor any other foe can win...I'm certain of that. Whatever happens...we'll be ready._'

* * *

**Fin. It's over... *cries* lol**

**Thanks so much to everyone who supported the story so far and/or reviewed! (:**

**Also, I might write a bonus chapter, like an epilogue or something like that. So keep on the lookout for that. Once again, thanks for the support for this story!  
**


End file.
